New Age
by Noelle-Tuttle
Summary: A twisted rifted created by a blood mage has thrown Hawke back in time to when he first arrives in Kirkwall. He has the body of an eight year old, and Garrett Hawke doesn't exist in this world. So Hawke as to live as an orphan apostates while trying to change the fate. But will Fate let him?
1. Chapter 1

New Age

Chapter One: Same Old Bad Things

The smell of death stains the air, lingering in the nostrils and the mouth as Hawke tries to breathe. He stands at the entrance of a cave, looking in at the horrific scene within. Headless bodies of soldier's were impaled on wooden stakes and stood like a sick honor guard lining the entrance. Behind him a wrenching sound from one of the Inquisition men being sick into the bushes. It's taken many years for Hawke's stomach to harden against the smell of death.

Hawke glanced over the soldier's; nine Templars stood in shiny silver armor each of them as disgusted as himself but also grim faced and prepared for battle. Behind them was a squad of the Inquisition soldier's, each face a mixture of terror, horror and dismay. Despite Cullen's assurance that all of them were trained warriors, Hawke had his doubts that they were seasoned warriors. The Inquisitor had insisted that they accompany him but now he wished that he had refused. Hawke knew how unreliable such inexperienced men can be in battle. In this uncertain situation Hawke needed men to be able to stand at his back through whatever may come at them. He turned to address one of the scout placed under his command.

"Elroy, Vernus" he called to elven rouge and the blonde mage. "What do you think?"

"Other than this is disturbing? I see no signs of physical traps." Elroy replied as he covered his face with his scarf.

"Potentially a spell lingers, but . . . " Vernus trailed off studying the entrance.

"Vernus, are there any spells?" he pushed for answer knowing the mage was stunned by the scene. But despite his innocence Vernus had a large wealth of knowledge of magic and how to counter it.

Slowly he said, "Not a trap spell, but a lingering presence of magic on the bodies. I do believe that these were used in a blood magic ritual." All around Hawke growling and curses echoed from the Templar's at the mention of blood magic. Hawke turned to address the warriors placed under his command.

"Sergeant Fareman, you will take your men and head left around the cliff. You are to search for any exits that may lead into this cave. Sergeant Severn you will take your men and head to the right doing the same. Captain Ducret, you and the rest of your Templars will follow me into the caverns. I don't want anyone escaping this cave." Even as Hawke spoke, he saw the soldier's relax, and gather themselves.

Captain Arnaud Ducret spoke up, "Wouldn't it be better if all the Inquisition forces and I accompany you. We don't know how many of them there are in that cave."

"No, we don't. But I doubt many would willingly live in such a hell hole. We don't know much about these caves, and I'm not willing to let even one bastard escape. This bloody murder will end today!" Hawke voice was hard and it hit the captain hard. He bowed his head in acknowledgment crossing his chest with his fists. Hawke turned to stare back down the cavern. For once he was thankful for the darkness of a cave as it shadowed his view of the gruesome details.

"Vernus and Elroy, we will go first and search for traps, and spells. Samara and Skyler, you will bring up the rear. Follow in pairs the rest of you, and watch each other backs. Ready your weapon's Inquisition."

The decent into the cave were worse than Hawke had anticipated. Headless bodies of humans and elves alike greeted them at each turn. Each of them was string up like puppets forced to hold positions. There were elves dressed as servants and were made to hold brooms and trays. In one room there were a couple of children holding toys. The cave was furnished with miss matching furniture that was clearly stolen. It gave the caves an unworldly sense to them, and stood the hair on the back of his neck up

Hawke had been called in to aid the Inquisition when many people of surrounding farms went missing. They had hoped to find them alive but that hope died as they went deeper into the caves. Hawke had heard about the murderer that they were chasing. His name was Jehanel Esnault, and he was once a wealthy Altus. But with the fall of Corypheus and the destruction of the Venatori he was arrested, awaiting his trial. But Esnault had escaped and now it seemed that he was trying to rebuild what he lost in an twisted way.

The tunnels suddenly opened into a large cavern that was lit by a large chandelier hanging from the roof. A long wooden table stood in the center of the room set up with a full feast on it. In each of the chairs a headless body sat. Hawke began scanning the room for danger when he noticed the heads. Samara gasped when she saw them, drawing the rest of the Templar's attention to the end of the cavern. Spread across the wall was a giant magic circle drawn with dark blood. Placed in key points of the runes mounted like trophies were the heads of all the bodies they had seen. Every one of their sightless eyes stared at them in silent terror. The sight overwhelmed them and stunned the group into silence

"That's not possible..." Vernus gasped breaking the silence. "Do you see the spiral sections, Hawke? Do you know what this means!" Hawke clenched his staff realizing what Vernus was indicating. A chill ran through Hawke's blood, causing his body to shiver slightly.

"How about you tell the rest of us. We aren't mages and aren't schooled in the arcane arts," Captain Ducret asked harshly.

"This blood rune is trying to open a way into the Fade." Vernus explained

"Great another rift."

"No, it's different than a simple tear in the veil! It's trying manipulate the Fade...or reality. I'm not sure." Vernus shook his head.

"I thought you were a expert in identifying magic. That's why we brought you."

"Well excuse me for not being well versed in blood rituals. It's not like they are forbidden and never written down." Vernus snapped.

"Enough," Hawke said firmly. "We need to focus. This ritual is almost complete, we need to stop it."

"Then let's break it," Ducret stepped forward raising his sword over his head. Hawke acted quickly smashing the crystal end of his staff into the captain's face knocking him down.

Fury coursed through his veins and he glared dagger's at the Templar, as he snarled, "Fool! Are you trying to kill us all? You don't simply break a rune of this power. It would destroy the cave and us along as well." Ducret stared up at him in astonishment, hand covering the blooming bruise forming on his cheek.

"Yes, as it is we have unravel the rune magic," Vernus explain, "That's going to take time since someone decided to bring only two mages on his venture."

"It was not his decision, Vernus. I didn't realize how bad this situation was going to be. We were only facing a single blood mage" Hawke waved at the wall. "As it is we still haven't found Esnault. But we can't ignore this ritual. Its destruction must be our first priority."

"I am afraid I can't allow you to do that," a voice echoed in the cavern. The sight of the runes had distracted them, so nobody noticed the appearance of Jehanel Esnault in an alcove above them.

"It seems we have uninvited guests in our halls. May I ask who you are?" Jehanel voice echoed across the cavern and the Templars jumped into action forming a defensive square. The two archers' Samara and Skyler targeted their arrows at Jehanel, and the Vernus began to chant preparing their spells. Hawke raised his stone armor around himself and stood separate from the Templars.

"We are the Inquisition, Jehanel. Stop this madness and surrender yourself." Captain Ducret called. Jehanel was on the wrong side of forty, hair greying at ends. He was once beautiful but imprisonment and stress created dark circles under his eyes and deep lines across his face. He wore rich robes of yellow and purple that were stain with blood. Old blood crusted across his face and over his hands. He had mad look in his eyes.

"Ah, the Inquisition. They say the Inquisitor saved us from the Corypheus. But did he? Corypheus would have brought change to this broken world. He would have led us to the Golden City and brought us salvation, free us from death."

"There is no Golden City and death come for us all," Hawke said darkly, reading his magic.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you, Champion," Jehanel sneered at him looking down his crooked nose.

"Yes I know who you are. The traitor mage, who led the Templars against his own kind. You don't save anyone. You kill and kill. I kill as well." Jehanel began rambling. "I killed the Tevinter men who came after me. I killed those who called me a monster. I killed those who refused to be ruled by me. I will rule now in replacement of Corypheus."

"He's mad," Vernus said, disgust dripping in his voice.

"You just figured that out now. I knew that from all the headless bodies everywhere," replied Elroy trying to joke. I hushed them, this was not the time for banter.

"That right I am an Altus, and this is my kingdom. You will follow me or die. Maybe you should die and follow me anyway," Jehanel declared. His hands began glowing yellow, and the corpses that sat at the table stood up knocking over their chairs and turn toward them.

Hawke didn't need to waste his breath to order the attack, as the archers shot their arrows at the nearest corpses, but the arrows didn't slow them. So the next shot was a white-tipped arrow of faith which burned the undead and damaged. The Templars raised their swords that began to burn with holy flames that causes lingering damage to the corpses.

"Vernus, step back. You're spells are going to be affected by the Templars abilities. Focus your attacks on Jehanel." Hawke commanded. Jehanel who had erected a magical shield over the alcove protecting himself from the archers shots. He was too high for the Templars to affect him. But Vernus wasn't a battle mage and his spells were too weak dissipating when connecting to the barrier.

Hawke gathered his energies, raising a stone from the ground and directed it at the cave wall above the alcove Jehanel causing the ceiling to cave in. Jehanel quickly jumped out of the alcove and was floating into the air still surrounded by his magical shield.

"How does he have so much power?" Hawke wondered aloud.

"He's wearing a lyrium crystal pendant! Those are extremely rare and powerful." Vernus called out as he got a closer look at Jehanel.

Jehanel floated down directly in front of the blood rune, a large pool of magic in his hands. But his focus was directed on his corpses, and to defend himself. This means that he couldn't attack them since his attention was so divided. But he didn't need to as the Templar were already being overwhelmed by the corpses poring into the cavern. Hawke knew they needed a way to get to Jehanel, then he saw his chance.

Hawke signaled Elroy with a gesture of his hand and the elf nodded, one of the few who can read hand signals. He dropped out of sight into the shadow, circling the room toward the rope holding up the chandelier. None of the corpses noticed him as Hawke cast a misdirection spell to confuse the enemies. Except Jehanel. Jehanel attention had been caught by the glint of Elroy's knife glinting off the candle light as he went to cut the rope. He quickly threw a ball of fire at Elroy which exploded upon impact leaving Elroy limp against the wall.

Hawke felt his own fury rising and consume him like fire. One of his charges had been severely injured or was dead; his blood burned and his vision closed in around himself. Hawke turned his battle rage toward Jehanel and charged through the undead knocking them aside with a mind blast. A roar of anger left his lips and it echoed across the cavern. Jehanel turned his attention to Hawke, his mouth beginning to form a spell. Then Hawke threw cast a dispel at Jehanel shattering his magical shield. Hawke directed a large stone at the mage, hitting him in the gut and knocked him to the ground.

Jehanel gasped in pain, and struggled to stand. He gathered his headless corpses around him, but Ducret met their attack with his shield. Hawke punched another with his stone spiked fist as Ducret stabbed the down corpse. Recovered Jehanel cast a wall of fire forcing Ducret to step back.

Hawke strengthen his stone armor and shut his eyes, as he walked through the flames. Jehanel saw Hawke trailing flames as he came closer and his eyes widen in fear. Then he began to laugh like a drunken madman.

"The monster . . . the demon . . . he comes to kill me," Jehanel cried. Hawke was almost on top of him now and he tried desperately to raise his shield again. But Hawke was too close, and he slapped the mage across the face with his armor hand breaking the spell.

Hawke grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into the rune covered wall. Hawke's sharp finger points dag into his flesh and snarled, "Enough."

Jehanel was delusional with terror and madness, and he began ranting, "Kill, and kills. The Champion just kills. Kill . . . "

Then Hawke snapped his neck, the crack was audible across the cavern, and said "You will kill no more." The apostate head fell lopsidedly against his neck, his eye stared at Hawke sightless and full of terror, just like the heads that lined the wall. Hawke felt sick to his stomach, and dropped the mage to the floor. The fire in his veins no longer burned and Hawke took a few short breaths to calm himself. He had lost control of his rage, again. He has lost too many people and he could no longer hid the darkness inside anymore. He needed to meditate to find his center again.

Captain Ducret step up beside Hawke and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright."

Instead of answering Hawke asked, "What about Elroy?"

"Concussed and a bit bruised, but he should be fine." Vernus answered from behind them. "I had managed to form a shield to protect him, but the force of the blasted knocked the shield into Elroy and then he hit the wall which knocked him out."

"Anyone else dead?" Hawke asked scanning the Templars. They grunted in the negative as they drank their health potions from their packs. They moved away from the corpses not wanting to touch them.

Hawke turned his attention back to the blood runes trying to ignore the corpse of Jehanel. The markings were glowing faintly like burning embers. Hawke wondered if they had been doing that before. This felt wrong to him.

"Well lets get to dismantling this beast," Vernus lifted his hand glowing. Before Hawke could stop him, Vernus directed his magic towards the rune. The blood rune burst alive, the lines glowed increased and the severed heads began to burn.

Hawke raised his shield and cried, "Stop, Vernus!" He turned to see that Vernus eyes had rolled back into his head, magic being drawn out of him.

"What's happening!" Ducret cried, trying to grab Vernus but was forced away by the magic.

"The rune has been activated!" Hawke replied and he began to cast a dispel but it broke. The stone wall began to look like it was melting, twisting in on it self. Blood red sparks shot out and Hawke protected them with the shield.

"Do something!" Ducret demanded placing himself behind Hawke.

"I am!" Hawke shouted back. He felt his magic begin dragged out of him zapping his strength. He forced his control along the connection but the rune was distorted and wildly out of control. The cavern began shaking, green glow forming in cracks along the wall. Vernus fell to his kneels arms up, magic still drawing from him. Hawke knew he needed more power before he collapse. Then he remembered Jehanel lyrium crystal pendant.

Hawke grabbed it from around Jehanel neck and holding it in his hand and activated it. He felt the smooth follow of magic fill him and he directed it towards the rune. He let his magic flow in to the rune and he began controlling the wild magic forcing it into smooth lines. The shaking began to stop the runes glow turn from red to a light blue. He stood straighter allowing the magic to circle around him and Vernus who gasped as his breath returned. The magic began swirling coloring the wall in beautiful lights that amazing Hawke.

A snap of power ended Hawke's control, and blinding white light filled to room. A white rift had formed in front of Hawke, cutting the wall open. It was beautiful and Hawke reached out towards it. Suddenly Hawke felt himself caught by the pull of the rift and he was drawn into that white light. The cavern disappeared behind him Hawke was swallowed by the rift. Hawke's vision was full of white light and he felt like he was drowning in that white light. Magic white light filled every inch of his body and Hawke began to feel himself change. It was painful like he was beginning forced in on himself. He felt molded like a piece of clay into something new. The light became darkness and Hawke could feel anything any more.

Then Hawke was released and he gasped with relief. He felt like he was free from a shell. He could feel again; hard stone pressed against his back, the warm of the sun on his skin. He could smell the sea and taste the salt on the air. Above him he saw a cloudless blue sky. When Hawke's brain began to process his senses he shot up. He discovered he was on a sand color roof top. He could see the sea at the roof edge, and rocky cliffs raised up from it. Bronze statues of despairing slaves were mounted on them. Recognizing them he spun around and stared in shock at what he saw. The city of Kirkwall lay before him.


	2. Chapter 2

New Age

Chapter Two: Beginning Again

Kirkwall, City of Chains. Hawke hadn't seen it since he left to prevent a Exulted March on the city. But he knew it in his soul, every ash covered building and flapping flag. He was back. Confused he brought up his hand to run his fingers through his hair and froze. He stared in shock at his small hand. He touched his face to find his beard gone, replaced by smooth baby soft skin. He was shorter than before, the short wall around the roof top coming up to eye level with him.

"What the..." Hawke began and gasped. His voice was no longer a deep baritone but the high squeak of a young boy. "No..." The ritual had changed his body to that of a young boy. It had even molded his armor around his body to fit him perfectly. His staff was no where to be seen but he had dropped it when he felt the pull of the rift. But he found the lyrium pendant in his hand and he shoved it into his pocket.

His thought shattered into different direction. How was he going to change himself back. Was there any side effects? Could he still use his magic? Hawke drew fire into his hand.

"Well that's one question answered," Hawke said aloud. "Focus Hawke. Figure out how to get rid of transfiguration later. Right now you should find a way to contact the Inquisition." He went to the edge of the roof to find out where he had appeared. Bellow him he saw the docks of the Gallows. Two ships had been moored and a stream of passenger walked the docks. He studied them, most of them carried only single bags and no weapons. Each of them held relief of making to land. Hawke remembered that feeling, and of the land moving beneath his feet despite his protests.

Hawke's vision narrowed on a small group, he recognized that mop of carrot red. It was Aveline, dressed more simply than he had seen her in years. Donnic loved buying her fancy clothes and she only wore them to see him smile. Hawke smiled, he knew Aveline wouldn't be pleased to see him back in Kirkwall but would be happy to see that he was still alive. Hawke grabbed the edge of the roof and jumped down onto a canopy that cushioned his drop. He made his way through the crowd of people drawing looks at his armor. Hawke began thinking of ways to explain his situation to Aveline.

Then he heard her say, "They aren't letting anyone into the city."

"What? That can't be." Hawke froze in his track. He knew that voice. He pushed past a man to look at Aveline and the group following her. His heart stopped at what he saw. Hawke couldn't draw breath for fear of shattering the image. His family stood five feet away from him. All of them alive and well.

"It's true look at them all," Aveline pointed out.

"Are we really surprised?" Carver shrugged.

"They're Fereldans, just like us. Fleeing for their lives." Bethany looked at her mother.

"This can't be..." he thought. He had watched each of them die. Bethany slaughtered by a ogre then tossed aside like a broken rag doll. Carver slowly succumbing to the poison of the Blight, and asking him to give him the mercy of dying by his hand. His mother, smiling at him with dull eyes and stitched up body that a mad mage had made.

"This can't be real. No.. This is a illusion. A piece of the fade twisted to get his guard down." Hawke thought, stepping away from the sight. He wouldn't fall for this trick and he rushed away to hide behind a pile of crate. Even though he hadn't run far, his breath came out in ragged gasps. He steadied himself again a wall staring sightless at it.

"Breathe...calm down," Hawke told himself, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. "You need to find a away out. This is the Fade." He focused on his methods of waking himself and breaking out of the Fade, but nothing worked. This place didn't feel like the Fade. Not like when he dreamed or even when he had gone their physically. He knelt down clutching his head. He needed to think but the image of his family kept swimming in his mind.

"Are you ok, son?" a armored hand grabbed his shoulder. Hawke reacted on instant and shocked it as he pushed away. He turned to find a Templar nursing his hand. He began to apologize when the Templar activated his abilities and his magic drained away. Hawke thoughts ran slow as he realized what had happened. Templars couldn't use their abilities in the Fade it wasn't physical possible in a realm made of magic. This wasn't the Fade this was reality.

He must have looked so shocked standing there because the Templar knelt down in front of him. "Its ok, son. It will be ok. I'll take you to the Circle and they will be able to help you." This made Hawke snap out of his thoughts. Hawke waved a hand in front of the Templar face and the man fell sideways asleep.

Hawke looked around assured that nobody had seen them. He picked up a ragged piece of a old sail and rapped it around himself covering his armor. His armor stood out too much and he needed to avoid the Templars now. He had been doing that all his life so he fell back on old habits. He snuck into the gallows.

"If this is reality does that mean that they are real as well?" Hawke thought desperately. He reached the Gallows courtyard and found his family in battle with some mercenaries. Hawke hid in the shadows of the pillars watching them. Carver and Bethany worked easily as a team which Aveline fit nicely into. The fighting as over quickly and the guardsman thanking them.

Hawke retreated into a secluded corner to collect his thoughts. "This is the past, I remember this day. The first day we arrived in Kirkwall. But if this is the past then why don't I see myself down there?"

He brought out the lyrium crystal pendant and examined it closely. The blue crystal had turned a deep black, the silver chain it was on was also blackened. He touched it to find runes carved into the crystal, but they were simple enchantments. Hawke thumped the back of his head against the wall in frustration.

"There is only one soul, so there can't be two of me." a dark thought began forming. "And if their can't be two of me. Then if I was placed here, there was never a Garret Hawke in Loithering. I never led my family through the Blight and Bethany was never killed by that ogre." Hawke gathered his makeshift cloak around him, stopped thinking and fell asleep.

Hawke awoke to the sense of being touched. He shot out his hand and cast a sleep spell. The would-be thief collapsed to the ground with a soft thud. Hawke stood up studying the rogue, and went through his pockets. He collect a number of coins, a dagger and half a loaf of bread. Hawke munched on the bread as he walked away finding it stale. It had been three days and the bread was a welcome meal. He had been forced into hiding as the Templar's began searching the Gallows for a mage child. He couldn't chance going into the open to get a meal.

So he was grateful for the thieves attacking him. He would lie in wait for someone to get too close to him then turn on them. Hawke found sleeping spells the best option. The victim made no noise and it didn't leave a dead body for the Templars to find. He took their belongings mainly their food. But the thieves were starting to get wise about him and they started to leave his little cloaked figure alone. Hawke slid into the shadow of a statue peering around it to see his family and Aveline sitting waiting in the Gallows courtyard for Gamlen to make his appearance.

Hawke found himself wondering for the hundredth time if he should approach them. But he shook his head. "What would they think? They would think I'm mad or lying." That was the last thing he needed. Hawke couldn't bare the idea of his family dismissing him like he was some stranger. He wouldn't recover from that. He was barely holding himself together as it was.

Then he noticed Gamlen enter the courtyard. The group saw him and his mother rushed to hug him. Hawke didn't need to hear what was being said, he could remember. A year of servitude to the master of their choice. Hawke had nearly been sick thinking about that day. But in the end it had turned out good for him. He had earned a reputation that attracted Varric and everything else that came to him. It had got his family into the city and he knew it would now.

"Now how am I going to get into the city." Hawke wondered to himself. "I can't use the same method as I did before. Or can I?" Hawke felt a idea forming in his head.

He slipped out of his hiding place and followed his sibling and Aveline as they talked to their two options the Mercenary Meran and the smuggler Athenril. It was clear that Bethany was letting Carver lead as she hung back trying not to be notice. She always did that, but Hawke had kept Carver in check. Now Carver was arrogant about it. He would choose Meran, he had like that option. But Hawke had chosen Athenril because it allowed him to hide his abilities and the Red Iron were too high profile.

Meran task Hawke found was to kill a double crosser, and Carver was all too willing to do it. They went back and Meran agreed to pay their way into the city. Hawke snuck away and headed towards where Athenril was leaving. Hawke approached her directly, long cloak draped over him and his hood pulled up to hide his face.

"Athenril. I heard you are willing to pay a way into Kirkwall in exchanged for a apostate services for a year. I am a mage and I am willing to do what you want to get into the city." Hawke stated in a low voice.

"And who would you be?" Athenril studied him with an amused smile.

"Hawke" he said before could think.

"So not one of the Amell siblings. Then how do you know about this deal?"

"They're using mother's name?" he thought quickly before replying. "I happen to over heard them talking. And since they decided to serve the Red Iron, I decided to come and offer my services to you."

"Hmm, if you can prove that you're a mage and worth my time. Then I'll think about it."

"What do want me to do?" Hawke asked hesitantly.

"Cast a spell without anyone knowing" Athenril ordered. Hawke nodded and hiding the movement of his hands beneath his cloak cast a sleep spell at Athenril's two guards. The men collapsed to the ground and Athenril glanced at them with her eyebrows raised in surprised.

"I'm impressed. You cast easily without a staff or a word." she turned back to him. "Very well. I have a task for you then. There is a merchant named Cavril. He's a friend of the Templars so they let him set up a little shop in the Gallows. We supplied him in return for a piece of the take, but now he won't pay up. We can't go near him without him screaming for the guard. But you can. Get our money from him and your in."

Hawke nodded and slid away along the wall toward the spot he had seen Cavril set up shop. He needed to be smart about this. He didn't have Aveline to intimidate the merchant.

Hawke drew back his hood and approach the merchant with a meek expression on his face. "I heard you buy things. I have a ring my mother wanted to sell." Hawke had his head bowed hands clenched tight against his chest.

Cavril gave a fake smile, "Do you now. May I see it?"

Hawke nodded and held out a tiny ring he had got off a thief. The merchant reached out to grab it. As quick as a snake he grabbed Cavril's wrist and with a strength that surprised the merchant and pull him down to Hawke's level.

The merchants guard went for their swords, but Hawke whispered to them. "Don't move. I have a dagger press to something very important to this man." Cavril squeaked as he felt the point of the dagger press against his groin. The guards didn't move and released their swords.

"I believe you owe your business partners something?" Hawke whispered in Cavril's ear.

"Athenril sent you? Too cowardly that she sent some welp to do her dirty work." he gasped as the dagger's pressure increased.

"Please don't insult me. I know you prey on those who are desperate and weak. It won't weight on my conscience if I killed you. Then I'd just take the money from your corpse." Hawke's voice was cold and hard, nothing like a child's voice. It made Cavril break out in a cold sweat.

"Here take the key to the chest. That should be enough to pay that witch." He took the key from his pocket and held it out. Hawke took it but didn't move the knife. " I'll leave if that's what you want. Some one else can buy dog-land junk."

Hawke grunted, "Do not come back." Cavril slunk away with his two guards behind him. Hawke collected what was in the chest. He knew Cavril's guards were following him as he made his way towards Athenril. Away from the eyes of the Templars he cast frost runes on the ground which the guards activated. Once frozen Hawke began to pick them off with fire blasts. One guard managed to break through and charge Hawke. But before Hawke could form a spell the man was hit in the eye with a dagger. The single man left ran off without confronting him. Athenril stepped forward and took her knife back, cleaning the blood off it.

Hawke handed her the money, "Here you go the money as you requested."

"Well look at that. And it was all done in silence without alerting the guards." Athenril said looking him over. "You have a deal, Hawke."

She held out her hand and Hawke shook it, "Good. I look forward to working with you."

"You better. You aren't getting out of this arrangement for a year," she stated. "If you don't mind me asked how old are you, Hawke?"

"Eight," after looking at his reflection he had decided that he had his eight year old body.

"Hmm, and you can use magic so perfectly."

Hawke shrug, "I'm a quick study."

"I like hearing that," Athenril turn away. "Come along Hawke. You'll return to the city with us tonight." Hawke pulled up his hood as he followed them to a small dock, and waited as Athenril paid a guard to let him through. She gestured to him and Hawke boarded a small vessel.

"Welcome aboard, Hawke." Athenril said as he sat down. Hawke didn't say anything as he stared at the approaching city. He wondered how long he was going to stay in this messed up time line. He feared the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

New Age

Chapter Three: White Vipers

Hawke has discovered a new side of Kirkwall, one he knew existed but hadn't experienced before. Darktown, the city under Kirkwall built in the tunnels of the abandoned mines. Here the diseased, the insane, and the criminal make their home in the maze of tunnels and forgotten passages. Hawke navigated his way through the damp tunnels marking his way in the phosphorescent lichen. In the beginning every person was a potential danger, many trying their hand at getting him. But down here Hawke doesn't have to hold back his abilities, and after a few corpses left in his wave people began to leave him alone.

He became known as the orphan apostate. He didn't wear his Champion armor choosing a dark grey cloak to hide beneath. He chose not to wield a staff, mostly because he couldn't find one for his height but also because he need to blend into the background. A child walking around with a staff was too noticeable. He had no allies and no wealth to hide behind, the Templar could too easily over power him. Hawke it take him long to learn to focus his magic with out a staff enhancement. So he choose to be safe rather than over powered.

So he left what he didn't want found deep in the tunnels of Darktown. In searching for a secure place to rest Hawke stumbled into a block off mine shaft. The endless pit had a broken shaft elevator and a operating shack. Here he made his home, fixing the building and making a bed for himself. It was perfect for him because it had several hidden exits as well as one only a child could fit through. He called it the Pit but it allowed him the safety of seclusion.

Here he could experiment with runes and the crystal pendant without being reported. Soon half written runes covered the stone walls. Hawke was still finding a way to get himself back to his own time line. But he wasn't a expert on magical theory, most of what he had learned was in the field, and a but from his father. He knew the circles had more resources but that wasn't an option. One; he couldn't allow anyone to know about the possibility of time magic. Two; he would have his body experimented on for a way to turn to youth. He would have to hold everything close to his chest.

His work with Athenril was the only thing next to food that brought Hawke out of the Pit. Today he gathered his meager supplies and made his way through the tunnels towards the lower docks. Athenril smuggling vessel was docked in her own private dock that she fiercely protected. Today Hawke noticed the two new guards on duty.

"That odd for Athenril," Hawke thought as he hesitated beneath a torch, "She never pairs two new faces with each other."

The guards noticed him and called out, "There you are runt. The boss is calling for you get yourself inside and report." He was going to say some thing else but the other guard thumped his shoulder. They pushed open the door and Hawke had no choice but to walk in.

Athenril base was divided into several rooms and one main room. Here Hawke found himself staring at a group of thugs with drawn weapons. Many of them were unknown to him. The three girls that Athenril employed to clean the building and write contracts were tied in the corner of the room. Hawke tucked his hands into is cloak ready to cast a barrier. When he felt a tap his shoulder. He turn to be greeted by the shaft of a crossbow.

"None of that, lad. Raise your hands up where I can see then," the crossbow holder ordered. Hawke reluctantly did as he was ordered. Hawke felt his hood tugged back and now he could see his captor.

"Clay? What do you think you are doing?" Hawke asked fiercely eying the rogue. Clay was a archer or more actually a assassin. He was the smugglers look out. He wore thick leathers that covered his sleek stature and cris crossed across his chest. He had a short stubble beard, ragged brown hair that Hawke was never sure was intensional or not. He gave Hawke a biserrate grin.

"Taking you captive. The boss doesn't want you damaged, so don't try anything. Come along on." he gestured with the point of his cross bow. Hawke began walking down the hall with his hands on his head.

"Which boss?" Hawke asked he could feel to crossbow hovering behind his head. He knew that Clay accepted multiple contracts and that Athenril would never do something like this.

"Always said you were smart." Clay chuckled and said, "You'll meet him soon enough."

They reached Athenril office, a guard opened the door and Hawke was roughly pushed inside. Hawke stumbled unable to keep his balance because his hands were on his head. Hawke forced himself to stand straight. He looked up to see a pirate leaning against Athenril desk.

Hawke knew he was a pirate because he dress in a similar style as Isabella. He wore a black leather and red clothe in the Tevinter style. Too much copper skin and a all too dangerous dagger spinning in his grip. That and he had an eyepatch. So Hawke was going to call him a pirate anyway.

He turned to Hawke grin at him in a way that show too much teeth, "Greetings, hope you were treated badly."

"Other than having a crossbow forced in my face?" Hawke watched the relaxed curve of the man body as braced himself on the palms of his hands. The man was coiled like a whip, not a immediate danger but easily wielded in a moment.

"I assure you these methods are necessary." he giggled, kneading the edge of the desk. "I've seen you battle and I would hate to lose such a valuable asset."

Hawke eyes narrowed, as his memory suppled a recent encounter, "Your that pirate that tried to take our cargo a few months back."

"That right, little man. So smart." the pirate mocked, he let go of the desk to stand towering over Hawke, "Ravinger Gineste, Captain of the White Vipers."

"What do you want, pirate?" Hawke stare directly at the man even though it hurt his neck.

"Oh I want many thing, my lad." Ravinger stated, then in a flash grabbed Hawke's hand. "But what I want from you is your magical talent." Hawke grimace and forced himself not to pull away. The pirate was vibrating with excitement.

"It was to be all so simple. Ambush a little vessel on its smuggling run, capture the leader and take over the ring. But imagine my surprised when I found my sail frozen solid and still fifty paces from the ship. When we got closer it began raining fireball on my ship. So I left the little vessel." he rubbed his thump over the top of Hawke hands making Hawke cringle. "You can't image my astonishment when I learn that it all came from such a little hand."

Ravinger let Hawke go and spun around, "So I revised my plan and here we stand where I was suppose to be all those months ago. With your ability on my ship and a base here in Kirkwall nobody can stand in the way of me ruling the seas. Oh the thrill."

Hawke kept his face impassive through the rant, and in a monotone, "And what if I refuse?"

Ravinger snapped around grabbing Hawke face making him gasp. "You think you'd be allowed to refuse me?"

The man eyes were full of madness and fury. It filled him with fear that he couldn't face it. Hawke snapped his eyes closed focusing on not cringing in fear. He wanted to kick out, to get the mad man away from him. He need to breathe, he was too small to handle the pirate.

"When had I ever thought like that?" Hawke inner voice called to him. "I'm mother-damn Hawke. Champion of Kirkwall. I've faced dragons, the Arishok and a giant fear demon. This man is nothing compared to them." That cast the sudden fear away.

Hawke straighten his spine, open his eyes to stare back at the pirate, and simply said "I do"

The edges of Ravinger mouth drop low, his nails scraping the back of Hawke head, "Then your still pretty enough to sell." Hawke and Ravinger continued to stare at each other, a silent battle of wills.

Suddenly the door thumped open, and a man cried "Captain, your needed on deck."

Ravinger released Hawke, "Perhaps this is too sudden for you. Think about your options, boy. Clay lock him up, please." The pirate strode out, and Hawke took in a shuttering breath. He felt blood drip down his neck.

"Don't test the Captain, Hawke." Clay said suddenly he held out a handkerchief to him, "He was mere inch from cutting your ears off." Hawke shrugged and placed the cloth on his ear casting a short healing spell.

He handed it back to Clay, saying, "I've had closer shaves before."

"Come along, Hawke." Clay grabbed his shoulder, crossbow in hand but no longer pointed at Hawke. He lead Hawke down to the tunnels that the base was built on and where the goods were stored then transported. Several of Athenril men lay bound and a bit beaten on the tunnel floors. Clay stopped at an bolted door and opened he lock. The room was pitch black and Clay pushed him into it. A chain with manacles lay bolted to the wall, Clay picked it and locked it around Hawke's wrists pinned them together in iron.

"Don't be stubborn Hawke. I'd hate to clean up your body," Clay stated and shut the door with a heavy thump, leaving Hawke in darkness. Hawke reached out with his hand to find the wall left of him. It was rough from the basic digging. The dwarves would have something to say about that. With his sight taken, is other senses became alert. The room was musky with stale air and he could hear someone breathing.

"Who's there?" Hawke called softly.

"I was wonder when you would get here, Hawke." Athenril voice answered from the darkness. Her breathing sounded labored and her voice edge with pain.

"Are you injured badly?" Hawke asked reaching out to find her.

"Bit battered. I'm across the room from you. You think you could use a light spell."

"I'd rather not alert them to the fact that can you magic at the moment." Hawke replied, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see Athenril form laying on the ground. "Now tell me honestly. How badly are you hurt? I need to know so I can use the correct amount of magic for the healing spell."

Athenril was quiet a moment before she answered, "Along with a number of bruises, several cuts, broken wrist and two or three broken ribs."

Hawke hissed in sympathy, "Ok, don't move. I'll cast a healing spell now."

"Imprisoned remember. Not going anywhere."

"I mean it, don't even twitch. I'm need to focus my spell exactly were you are." Hawke stated and he sat down crossed legged. He reached out with his bound hands and let the magic flow from himself to Athenril. It was draining to heal with out see, and he had to focus on the feel of pain of find the wounds. He felt the ghost pain of Athenril's injuries as he began healing them. He was never a very good healer, but Anders had taught him some tricks that he used often in the field as he traveled. He wished he could have learned more. Hawke released the spell and he could hear Athenril breathe easier.

Hawke sagged back against the wall, "I did the best I could. Most of your injuries are healed, except your ribs. But I eased the pain so you should be able to move."

"Thank you." Athenril said with gratitude.

"Don't thank me. I fully expect you to get us out of here and throw that mad pirate into the sea." Hawke said, a smile twitching on his lips.

"Unfortunately, I can't pick a lock I can't reach. Not to mention they out number us."

"Is that all?" Hawke said a but smug, " I saw a number of our guys and the girls tied up down here. Only we warrant a cell. I assume they would be happy aid you."

"They'd better. I only keep one cell. I don't deal in slaves."

"I know. Just give me a moment." Hawke too a deep breath. "I can handle the door if you can get me out of these chains."

"Ha, what would I do without you?" Athenril laughed and Hawke could hear the clanking of metal as she worked on her own chains.

"Not be in this mess. That mad pirate came after me because he wants to use my abilities aboard his ship for piracy."

"Nah, he's been after my smuggling business for years after I refused to deal with him." Athenril said sounding closer. "Now hold out your wrists." Hawke did as he was told and felt Athenril gently grab them to set them as she worked. A moment later a soft click releases Hawke wrists.

Hawke reached into his robes and pulled out a dagger and held it out to Athenril, "I think you can make use of this?"

"They didn't take it from you?" Athenril took the dagger and tested the sharpness. It drew blood with a light touch.

"They didn't know I had it. It is well hidden and nobody think mages carry weapons. That pirate underestimated me. Good thing too."

Athenril shook her head and said, "I don't think anyone can predict you, Hawke."

"I did get captured."

"And you used that to your advantage." Athenril slapped his shoulder. "Unpredictable."

"How long will you need to rest?" Athenril asked stand up away from him.

Hawke crawled up and headed to the door. "Not long. Just let me examine this door and figure out the best way to break it down?"

"Why don't you just blast it?"

"Why does everyone resort to fire first? I mean there several other spell that would be far more effective." Hawke lectured as he felt along the door and located the lock and the hinges.

"Like what?" Athenril said challenging him. Hawke always enjoyed Athenril banter, she had a close group of people that she considered her family. Once she accepted you into that group she treated you like a equal. Hawke stepped back from the door and planted his feet.

"Like this!" Hawke said and grabbed to door hinges with his magic. He pulled and ripped the hinges from the wall. The door thud to the ground then fell into the tunnel. Athenril was moving in a flash, snaking out the door. Hawke follow after gathering his stone armor around himself. Athenril had already down on pirate and was moving toward the second that stood in the hall.

The pirate was raising a knife to throw at Athenril. Hawke cast a spirit bolt hitting the pirate making him drop his weapon. Athenril was on him in the next moment, slicing hit throat open. The spay splattered across Athenril face and she had to wipe the blood out her eyes. She searched on the body gathering the throwing knives and blood the soaked armor. She pulled it over her rags and clipped the daggers in place.

Athenril paused when she saw Hawke watching. Hawke could see the hesitation in her eye, like she didn't know how he was going to react to this. But Hawke had see far worse in his life and simple moved past it to look around the corner.

"Just some piles of goods. No guards in sight," Hawke reported to her. When Hawke looked back he found a different emotion in Athenril expression an mix of pity and uneasy. He turned away an walked away not wanting to see that look. Athenril had kept him on simple jobs keeping him fighting at a distance. He knew that she did this because she saw him as a child, and he knew everyone he was going to meet were going to treat him that way. He protected people from danger, he didn't let people shelter him. And it wasn't going to start now.

They found Athenril's people being chain together by a couple of guards. They made quick work out of them and Athenril's people were all too willing to get back what was theirs. Hawke let the rouges advance but he kept paces with the warriors, despite their protests. He casts barriers to protect people from their arrow fire, and just as quickly rained fire down on the archer's positions. The invaders were driven back to the docks where some escaped to the sea but most never made it that far.

"Still haven't found that damn mad pirate yet," Athenril commented glancing around. They began searching the building, slowly searching the office rooms.

"Or Clay." Hawke replied, and remind of the assassin presence glanced around the door frame. Clay had taught him a valuable lesson check behind doors for enemies. This meant he saw Clay sight Athenril with his crossbow from the corner of the room. Hawke raised his barrier with a shout. The bolt bounced off the barrier and Athenril turned in a flash towards Clay.

In the same moment Ravinger burst out of the room opposite grabbing Hawke. He cried out as heard the dagger hit the stone armor protecting him. Hawke used a mind blast to knock the pirate away from him. He twirled around to face the pirate, seeing his mad eye.

"Ohohoh. Little chick, why did you have to make everything so difficult? I would have given the world riches to you. Have men and women bow at your feet. You would have like that never fearing the touch of the Templars or the Circle." Ravinger ranted circling Hawke daggers half hidden by his arms.

Hawke couldn't look away from Ravinger but he knew Athenril was still battling Clay. So he said, "Won't be your little pet, pirate. I'm not afraid of you. I've seen greater horrors than you. You're a mere minnow compared to them. So stop believing you have any worth."

Ravinger snarled and threw himself at Hawke daggers flashing. There wasn't much room for maneuvering but Hawke had learned to avoid close range attack. Hawke dodged the dagger but felt a kick that launched him into the wall. His stone armor broke apart and Hawke gasped in pain. Ravinger gave him a triumphant look as he slaked closer.

Hawke gathered the remainder of his stone armor into a spear. He threw it directly a the closing pirate. The limited space of the hall meant that Ravinger couldn't dodge the spear, which caught him the chest. The force of Hawke magic threw the pirate to the ground. Hawke got up to finish the deed, back aching.

He stood over the pirate, who looked at him with astonishment, "I bow to no one."

The pirate sputtered blood as he tried to reply and his eyes fade as Hawke watched. He felt cold inside, as he always did when he killed an enemy. He found no pleasure in killing but often the survival and necessary drove him to kill. He looked up to see Athenril watching him, a bound Clay at her feet.

"You didn't kill him." Hawke indicated Clay.

"You did." Athenril replied staring at Ravinger body.

Hawke looked away, "He wouldn't have had it any other way." Athenril nodded understanding the harsh necessities and patted Hawke shoulder.

"I have plans for this one. He shouldn't bother you after what see's seen." Athenril hauled Clay up, he was giving Hawke a wide stare.

Suddenly Hawke was very tired, "I'm going to rest." He made his way toward the entrance stepping around the corpses avoiding people gaze.

"Hawke." Athenril called, and Hawke looked back. "You'll be back tomorrow?" She looked tense as she watched him.

Hawke gave her a small smile, "You know it. I still have to pay my debt off for the next nine months."

Athenril nodded and Hawke left the building, the door shutting with a soft click.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

New Age

Chapter Four: Fennec

After the White Viper incident, Hawke became famous in a underground way. Athenril became flooded with request for Hawke services. But Athenril turn them away say that Hawke was her asset and her's only. This Hawke was grateful for, he was no longer comfortable with the stares he was getting from the other crew members. As a mage he was use to people seeing him as dangerous creature, but he never felt like they were uneasy with him before. So he isolated himself even more in the Pit.

At least until he met Fennec. After causing so much death Hawke decided to balance the action my helping others. So when he found a young elf girl battered and bruised wandering lost in the tunnels, he doesn't hesitate to help her. He brings her back to the Pit heals her wounds and gives her a warm meal. She didn't speak to him but that was fine for Hawke, he was just glad she let him help her.

After that she became attached to Hawke, appearing in the Pit day after day and even staying for the night. Hawke didn't comment trying to focus on the runes, and he enjoyed her company. She would touch him, stroking his hair, fingering his hands and suddenly hugging him. But as suddenly as the contact came she would dart way, so Hawke never tried to touch her back He decided to call her Fennec because her endless energy, blond hair and big ears. She giggled at the name accepting the name.

Then she began to bring other orphan children to him that have been injured. He healed them, and found himself offering them shelter. Soon his little shack became full of orphans and abandon children of Darktown. He began making more beds and building on to the shack. They seem afraid of him at first and his magic. But his continued unquestioning presence of healing and food wore them down. He decide to make his own bed in a old mining cart that he filled with straw and fur pelts. It was very warm, and more than once he found some children sneak in with him. Some of the smaller children began drawing on the walls like he did, often over his own runes to his frustration.

The children of the Pit decides to give themselves animal names like Hawke and Fennec did. Nug was a quiet and nervous four year old. Hart was a red hair girl who was agile and strong. Kitten and cub were toddler twins adopted by a kind girl named Songbird. Bear was the largest and oldest among them at fifteen. There were several older that came and when out of the Pit. Adults weren't welcomed in the Pit. Hawke found himself living with a large family again. And it warmed his heart.

One day, Fennec suddenly dragged him out of Darktown into Lowtown. Hawke hadn't been here for fear of seeing his family. He didn't want to become attached to this time line for when he would make his way back to his own. Fennec climbed up a wall then gestured for him to follow.

Hawke gave the wall a critical look, but thought, "If she could to it. So can I." He climbed using bricks and canopies as hand holds. When he reached the top Hawke was laid out gasping and out of breath. Fennec bended over him to look at him and giggle. He made a face at her. When he stood up she grabbed his hand and led him over the roof tops. It was a whole new map of walkways and passages that Hawke never knew about.

They stopped on a high roof top over looking the harbor, and the rising sun. The yellow and pink light of the sun was reflected in the water making it glow. A cool and clean breeze blew past Hawke and he stretched his arms out breathing it in. He released the tension of his body, relaxing in a way he hadn't since he had come to this time.

"So can you fly?" Fennec suddenly asked. Hawke was so surprise by the fact she was speaking that he didn't understand the question.

She asked again, "Why don't you spread your wings and fly?"

Hawke raised his eyebrows "Because I don't have wings."

"Is that why you trap yourself in the tunnels? You can't stand the pain of seeing the sky you can't fly in?" her wide eyes stared at Hawke watching him.

Hawke rubbed his neck and thought about his answer. What it painful to see Kirkwall again, to see his family again alive and whole. So he answered honestly, "Yes it's painful."

Fennec suddenly grabbed his hand, "Did you fall?"

He looked directly at her with sadness in his eyes, "Yes." He couldn't talk about what happened to anyone but Fennec had pulled those words from him without meaning to. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I've fallen too. A long way...then you found me. Healed me, and gave me warmth I never knew existed. I knew you were an guardian angel. But I could see you were in pain," Fennec fidgeted and let go of Hawke. She twirled, "I decided to face my pain for you. I came here to show you the sky again. And then we can look pass the pain and see the sun again."

Hawke looked at her in awe, she had faced her fear of heights to show him this. To allow him this moment of release. "Could I be has brave as her?" he wondered. Hawke turned to look down at Kirkwall's Lowtown. People were trickling onto the streets beginning another day.

"Could I learn to live with this pain? Accept the world as it is? Should I?" Hawke felt his thoughts clash. Then he looked to Fennec and he saw her determination. She was far younger than him, even of she didn't know it.

"I could try for you." Hawke nodded. Fennec face bloomed and she hugged him excited. Hawke gave the sunrise another long look with Fennec by him.

"Do you want to see how I fly?" he asked with a grin, holding out his hand. Instead of taking it she rapped her arms out his neck, "Yes."

Hawke nodded and walked to the edge of the roof. Fennec tightened her grip as she stared down at the street.

"I won't let you fall, I promise," he said, rapping a arm around his neck.

She looked deep into his eyes and said, "I know."

The level of trust she had in him shunned Hawke. Then he used that confidence to fuel his magic, swirling it around them. He lifted them off the roof and descended at a gentle manner heading towards the docks. Floating through buildings, Fennec grabbed at the cloth and flags giggling. Hawke landed them on the beach, as the sun fully rose. Fennec pulled him down to the ground, laughing and rolling in the sand.

"That wasn't flying, Hawke." she him into the sand.

"Don't have wings remember," Hawke gave her a small smile. Suddenly she kissed him, Hawke pushed her away in shock.

He made an uneasy face, "Don't do that." She just giggled and gave him a mischievous grin. She danced way leaving him behind. He stood up, walking up the beach behind her and called out, "I mean it!"

That began their roof top runs. Fennec would show up and pull his out of the Pit and show him all the hidden walkways and passage. She taught him to be still his movement and how to become part of the background. Hawke dedicated himself to what she was teaching, learning and adapting. He also began showing her how to observe people. Which ones are dangerous and who are harmless. Fennec was no less determined to master this skill.

Suddenly one day she just wasn't there. Hawke waited and waited for Fennec to suddenly appear and to grab his arm. But as the night disappeared and morning came, Hawke was more anxious than ever. He couldn't focus and he had already snapped at one of the kids. It was time to find Fennec.

He didn't know much about Fennec, less considering he didn't know her name. But he did know she lived at the alienage with a large family of elves. So he went there first. As soon as he reached the Alienage he knew something was wrong. The Guards were their holding back a crowd of elves. He listened to the elves whispers.

"Another one..."

"Third one this month. It's getting worse."

"Why doesn't someone do something?"

"She was so young. The youngest yet..."

"She would have been pretty if she had been allowed to grow up."

A stone formed in the pit of Hawke stomach, he pushed himself forward dreading what he would find. When he reached the front he saw it. The splatter of blood in the sand at the entrance to an alley. A small form covered by a black sheet to hide the blood. But Hawke could see a hand and that was all he needed to know who was under there.

His mind was full of that image that he couldn't see or hear anything else. So he jumped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked up to see Aveline looking at him.

"You shouldn't be here, son." she said softly seeing his broken look.

Hawke stared at her blankly and said, "I know her."

"I see," Aveline said she gently led him away from the scene towards her partner. She knelt down in front of him and asked gently, "What's your name son?"

"Hawke." Hawke gave her a confused look he couldn't think straight.

"So what can you tell me about her?"

"Her name is Fennec, or at least that what I called her. I don't know her real name. But she lived with a large family."

"Yes, I've met her family. They said she roam freely. Do you know where she went?"

"She was...we were going to meet. We roam the rooftops for practice."

Aveline raised a eyebrow, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Less dangerous than the streets, and we needed to learn to protect ourselves," Hawke said monotone.

"So she was at high risk." Aveline partner supplied. "No wonder she got killed." Aveline glared daggers at her partner.

Hawke paled so quickly at that comment that Aveline grabbed his shoulders the make sure he didn't faint. Hawke mind was racing; murder, young elf girls, multiple killings, alley where she gets to the roof, elf, cut apart. But above it all were the words that branded his mind, "She died because she was coming to see you."

Then his memory supplied a card, "Doesn't that sound like what ..."

"Then we have nothing to go on again," Aveline partner tossed his hand up and spat on the ground. "Go ahead and write the report, Aveline. There's nothing else to do here."

"You can't be serious. We've barely even begun investigating." Aveline argued standing up to confront him.

"Trust me you won't find anything, Aveline. If you want that promotion I suggest you leave this alone and keep you nose clean." Aveline was angry now at her partner attitude.

"So you will do nothing. Children are being murdered and you will do nothing," Hawke voice was hard and startled the two guards who had forgotten about him.

"There nothing we can do, kid."

Hawke tempered flared, "There is plenty of thing you can do, if you have half a mind to do them. But you won't take the effort or the risk to do justice." Hawke expression turned dark and stormy. His eye held murderous rage that stunned the guards.

Hawke turned away, "Justice will be done."

Aveline was the first to recover and called out, "Do you know who did this?"

Hawke glanced over his shoulder and said, "Yes and so do you." Then he disappeared into the crowd.

Hawke didn't talk to anyone after that, but the children of the Pit heard about Fennec death all the same. The Pit was filled with sorrow and angry that day. The children sought comfort in each other but Hawke did not come near. He avoided their gazes, didn't eat or sleep that night.

Hawke paced a circle in a cavern writing in the dirt the all the details that he could remember about Kelder Vanard. He wrote his storm of thoughts across the dirt, all the details that he saw of the attack. He knew that there was only one safe way to reach the roof from the Alienage, so Fennec would have taken that route regularly. So did Kelder know that Fennec was going that way or was the attack one of opportunity? He circled Magistrate Kelder. And Hawke continued to pace.

His storm of emotions affected his magic, lighting snapped off him in sparks, the fire in the cooking pit would suddenly flare up and the air got unexplainably cold. The children watched Hawke in fright but he did not notice as he was absorbed in his thoughts.

It took Bear grabbing his arm to get his attention, "What?" Hawke snapped.

"There a... guards woman looking for you." he stuttered. Hawke saw Aveline behind him studying the shack and the hiding children.

Hawke temper flared, "You brought a guard HERE!" He roar and Bear stepped back from him. "What do you think you are doing? Do you want the Templars down here? Taking us to a nice, safe chantry. Or to the bloody Circle! Because I know if that was an option none of you would be here."

Bear avoid his gaze, "She wouldn't...I thought..."

"No you didn't think!" Hawke shot back, bring his foot down with enough magical force to break cracks in the ground, shaking the room. The children cried out and Bear stumbled back ward falling to his backside.

"That is enough!" the following slap caught Hawke off guard. Hawke looked up at Aveline in astonishment.

She glared daggers at him, bending over to shout in his face. "You don't get talk to anyone that way. You don't get to use magic to fright little children. I know your angry and sad but this isn't right."

Hawke realizing what he was doing looked at the children and saw the horror in their little faces. Ashamed Hawke looked away and turned his back on them. He began to take calming breathes drawing his wild magic into himself so he couldn't use it by accident. Hawke went over to Bear and held out his hand to the fallen lad.

He said, "I'm sorry, Bear. I didn't mean to frighten you. My anger was misplaced...I know your just trying to help." Bear took the offered hand but stood up on his own because Hawke couldn't lift him.

"I'm sorry," Hawke said again but he couldn't meet the older boy gaze. He was so ashamed for his out burst. This went against what his father taught him.

Bear rapped Hawke in a hard hug, and said into his hair, "It'll be alright, Hawke." Hawke allowed the hug for a moment longer before he nodded and pushed the arms away. Hawke looked over his shoulder to see Aveline studying Hawke like he was a puzzle.

Seeing his gaze, Bear said, "She one of the good ones, I promise. She can help to get that killer."

"I know," Hawke replied seeing Aveline look startled at his answer. "She wouldn't be down here looking for answers if she wasn't."

Bear nodded, "Good, I'm going to make stew. I know you haven't eaten in days. We have food now, so you don't have to starve." With that Bear walked away, leaving Hawke and Aveline alone.

"He a good lad. Why is he down here?" Aveline asked.

"Like I'm going to tell a Guard. If he wants it known than he'll tell it," Hawke replied, "But aren't you here for something more important than some orphan children?"

Aveline swung her gaze back to him, "Straight to the point then. What do you know?"

"Your standing on it," Hawke said indicating the floor where his writing is. Aveline stepped back quickly and began examining the notes written in the dirt.

" Kelder Vanard, are you sure?"

"Yes, and you know it's him as well."

Aveline shoulders slumped, "Yes, someone matching his physical description is seen in the area of every death. But Magistrate Vanard as well as the mansion guards assure us that he was always at home."

Hawke snorted, "Of course he would. It would be a scandal for the Magistrate of Justice to have a serial killer for a son."

"Do you have any proof? We have some cloth scraps for the seen but hardly condemning evidence."

"No, but I don't need to prove to the Justices that he's a killer." Hawke eyes went dark and murderous.

Aveline grabbed Hawke shoulder, "No! No, don't kill him. There will be no justice for the families of the victims. And don't become a killer like him."

Hawke studied Aveline earnest expression, "Very well, Aveline. We'll do it your way."

"And how will you do that?" Aveline questioned letting him go as she saw his expression soften.

"The old way. By watching him and catching him in the act." Hawke explained. "I know you have your job to do. But I'm rather skilled at being unobserved. I will follow him day and night. When he goes to strike, I will be there to stop him " Hawke freezes a shirt drying on the line to prove his plan.

"I can't allow you to endanger yourself. Your just a child. I can get a guard to follow him." Aveline stated.

"And they would just as quickly be paid off. I don't want you to risk your career for this. I want you to be Guard Captain one day." Hawke began writing the dirt his plan for following Kelder.

"Very well. But one question before I leave," Aveline watched Hawke carefully. "How did you know my name. I don't think I introduced myself to you."

Hawke stiffened a moment before shrugging off the question, he had faced Aveline questions before, "That man you were with, he said your name."

"And your remembered it?"

"Of course." Hawke ignored her gaze as he continued writing.

Aveline narrowed her eyes at Hawke, "Your not like other children..."

"Clearly not, I'm a apostate."

"No you are mature beyond your years."

"You get that way living in Darktown. They aren't so different." Hawke waved her away, "Now go on, your night shift right? You'd better get going before your late."

Aveline gave him a last long look trying to understand the child before her. Hawke continued writing and Aveline left saying, "Contact me if you need help or discover anything."

"Yes, Guards woman."

"Stay safe."

"I will" Hawke waved to goodbye when she existed the Pit. He decided to eat something and get some rest before he went out Hunting.

Following Kelder wasn't hard. He applied Fennec teachings and mastered them in the days following Kelder. He learned far more about he deranged man than he ever wanted to know. His father regularly beat him in ways that never showed. He would often speak to his mad demons or the demons would speak through him. But Hawke knew there were no demons just a tormented mad soul.

Even though Hawke knew he stayed out of sight, Kelder began to search his environment. Kelder would suddenly twitch and frantically scan the streets to find none one there. He never looked up and Hawke continued to watch on. Kelder paranoia drove him to madness faster than before. He was always whispering to himself. So much that Hawke was beginning to recognize the words his lips formed.

"Can't do it. You must. He's watching. Do it." Over and over Kelder chanted to himself.

Hawke was beginning to be get wary on his watch. The children would bring him food and allow him rest for a few moments. But several days of little food and less sleep was taking it's toll on his young body. He leaned back on the wall letting his eyelids fall low.

Suddenly he caught movement from the shadows. Kelder had left the mansion from the up room window. He crawled down and began stalking in the shadows. Hawke watch and followed from a distance, more efficiently hiding in the shadows. There was something different in Kelder, he was no longer hesitant about his movements. He moved in clear deadly intent. Hawke knew that to night Kelder would go for a kill.

Hawke felt battle lust run through his body but he forced himself to breath steady. He couldn't alert Kelder to his presence. He had to wait for the right moment as Kelder went in for the kill. A spike of rage hit him at that thought but he pushed it aside. He let the coldness he felt when he killed flow over him. And his eye fell steady on Kelder back.

From his perch in the shadow roof tops, Hawke saw Kelder target before he did. When Kelder saw the young serving elf carrying some clothes he stepped into a door entrance that was shadowed by a canopy. Hawke swiftly moved down the wall to a balcony over looking where Kelder would ambush his victim. Hawke breath slowed as he focused his sight on the doorway, not looking at the elf.

She approached at a steady pace. As soon as she was in reach Kelder lashed out grabbing her arm. She screamed dropping the basket, as she was forced to the ground. Kelder raised his knife growling and froze. Hawke breathed out when he realized that it was his own paralyze spell that stop Kelder and not time. The serving elf continued to scream and she roughly pushed Kelder away but couldn't get him to release her.

The screaming brought a pair of Guards who saw the scene and instantly tackled Kelder to the ground. Hawke released the spell and Kelder began struggling but the Guards hold on him was firm. Hawke climbed back up to the roof and continued to watch as the Guards bound and gagged Kelder. The elf girl was crying heavily and the female guard that arrive wrapped her in a cloak. Kelder was escorted to the Viscount keep and to the Guards headquarters.

Hawke continued to follow, waiting outside the keep for Aveline. When the guards woman exited he approached her. She took one look at Hawke deeply shadowed eyes and sighed.

"You got him," she said with a sudden smile. "Right in the act of killing. He has no defense. He confessed to trying to kill her and he's raging on about how the Maker stopped him. He's going to prison. And if we can charge him with the other murders he will hang."

Hawke looked grave, "Good. Make sure justice get him. Don't allow him to escape his fate." Hawke rubbed his tired eyes, and Aveline touched his shoulder.

"Allow me to pay for a hot meal and escort you home, Hawke." Aveline said. This wasn't any different from how she treated him as a adult.

So he nodded, "Can we stop at the Bazaar and pick up some food for the children. They running low trying to feed me."

Aveline smile was genuine and warm, "Sure, Hawke." The two of them walked off together.


	5. Chapter 5

New Age

Chapter Five: City of Chains

Hawke was tired from the week of following Kelder, exhaustion taking over his body. Aveline had to carry him to the Pit when she found him nearly asleep against a wall waiting for her to buy a package of supplies. Bear showed her the mining cart where he had made his bed. Hawke was too tired as Aveline tucked him under the layers of fur. He slipped him to he darkness of sleep within a moment and was pulled into the Fade.

A dark sky unlike any night sky Hawke as ever knew stretched out around him. He knew instantly he was in the Fade. The buildings in front him were made of dark stone, lined with raw lyrium veins. Hawke recognized the shape of the buildings as Kirkwall's Hightown and the staircase leading to it. Behind him the staircase fell into a dark void.

Hawke sighed, he hated the Fade. Every time he entered the Fade something bad would happen. He had never found any joy in dream like many other mages had. Hawke reached out with his hand to find himself as he once was. A man dressed in his Champion armor, and his favorite staff in hand. Hawke didn't realize how much he missed being at his usual height. As a child he was always coming up short when he went to reach for things.

"Maybe, I'll look around. Its not like I can't face a couple of demons." Hawke said to himself. "Could be interesting to see the Fade's version of Kirkwall."

So with only one direction he could go, Hawke headed up the staircase to the Hightown market. Hawke tried to ignore the fact the stair case creaked under him. He was relieved to reach the market but found the place distorted. There where staircases suddenly rising up to nowhere, market stall embedded in the wall, and chains dangled like flags. Lyrium glowed in abundance, lighting the area in a eerie glow.

In the middle of the market where a fenced off tree usually stood a stage had been built. A crowds of people, spirits Hawke corrected himself had gathered around. A line of chained spirits stood on the stage, many of them with their head low and dejected. A twisted demon began calling out numbers, which some of the crowd confirmed.

"They're bidding. This is a slave auction," he thought. He knew that Kirkwall had been a slave hold for the Tevinter Imperium but was this really what made Kirkwall memorable.

None of the spirits seem to notice his presence, so he merely joined to crowd to watch the sale. Once a spirit was sold, its new owner would shake the auctioneer hands. There was a flash of light like lighting around the hand shake. After the third time Hawke realizes that they are exchanging magical essences. It was more powerful exchanging system, as it made those who bought anything slightly weaker.

A sudden shout caught Hawke's attention and Hawke saw a boy being dragged in chains between two shades. The boy as solid in a way the spirit were and that marked him as a mage. Then Hawke recognized the younger boy as Feynriel, the elf-blooded apostate he had helped before. His screams disrupted the auction, as the crowd turn to watch him instead of the auctioneer. The irritated auctioneer came down from the stage and commanded the shades to hold the lad. Feynriel twisted in the shade grip, struggling in vein against his captors.

He shouted, "Let go!"

The auctioneer slapped him across the face hard enough to snap his head back, "Silence, slave. Your cries mean nothing." The blond hair boy was stunned, eyes half closed at near unconscious. He went limp in the shades grip. Hawke snarled in his soul, he wasn't going to watch his any longer. He began to move through the crowd towards the captured boy.

Clearly satisfied the auctioneer waved at the shade, "Move along. Take him to the Overseer to be broken."

Hawke stepped up to them, "I think not. You won't be going anywhere with the boy."

The auctioneer sneered at him, "Oh, and your going to take him are you." He waved at the shade who let go of Feynriel and charged at Hawke. Hawke blasting the shades with a wall of ice and then chopped them down with two shift slashes with his fire laced staff. Both shade dissolved with a wail. The auctioneer holding Feynriel's chains keeping him tight against him disfigured body like a shield.

"Your willing to go against the Overseer to have him?" the auctioneer stared at him from behind the limp boy.

Hawke steadied his grip on his staff and stated, "Yes. I want him." They were at a stalemate and both of them knew it.

This statement seem to make the auctioneer gleeful relaxing his hold, "Very well. You can have him. If you can prove your strong enough." The auctioneer demon held out his hand.

Knowing what the auctioneer wanted, Hawke stepped up with his staff still in hand and shook the demon hand. Hawke felt the instant draining of his magic, and struggled to recharge it fast enough. But then Hawke realize that this was a test of wills. Hawke focused his will grinding his teeth, and stopped the flow of magic between them. Auctioneer gave him a stunned look as Hawke began drawing back his magic.

The demon began to panic as his own magical essence was being drained struggling against Hawke's hold. The demon essence felt slimy to Hawke so he only took enough to leave the demon weak. It was Hawke who broke the hand shake, who let the demon drop to the ground.

"You're...you're human." the auctioneer gasped, looking up at Hawke in horror. "The Overseer won't stand for this."

"I don't care." Hawke dismissed the threat. Hawke swiftly grabbed the chain from the auctioneer, and felt a tingle in his head. But he didn't have reflect on the feeling as he picked up Feynriel by his shoulder and began marching him away. The streets twisted in directions unfamiliar to Hawke so he went on blindly just needing to get away from a pursers that might follow.

Feynriel began struggling in his grip coming back to awareness, so Hawke tried to calm him. "Hush. I'm going to get you out of here safely, lad."

"Who are you?" Feynriel tried to turn his head to look at Hawke.

"Hawke, I'm a mage like you," he replied distracted as he watched for demon. "Here." Hawke pulled them into a alley behind a sideways pile of boxes. After a moment, Hawke was sure no one was after them, turned to Feynriel.

The half-elf was younger than he remembered, still having his baby fat on his face. But the lad was tall for his age, top of his head reaching Hawke's chin. He was also thin, which gave him a stork like appearance. Feynriel stared at him with uncertainly as Hawke eyed him.

"I don't know how you got yourself here. But I going to get you back into your body. What's your name?" Hawke asked so he didn't reveal he already knew him.

"Hmm, Feynriel. Where are we?"

Hawke gave him gave him a startled look, "The Fade. Hasn't anyone taught you about it?"

"A bit. My mother is teaching me, but she's not a mage and never been here before so she can't tell me what it's like. And the chantry doesn't say anything about what the Fade is actually like."

Hawke groaned, "So this is your first experience of the Fade. No wonder you got captured. You're defenseless." Feynriel twitched his hands back to the chain around his neck. Hawke remember he was still holding the chain dropped it like it burned him.

"Let me get rid of that." Hawke stepped up the younger mage making him twitch. Feynriel blushed at the reaction and Hawke chose to ignore it. He grabbed the chains collar and with a small amount of fire magic burned it away. The chain fell to the ground and dissipated.

"Here, take this," Hawke held out his staff to Feynriel. "Use this to defend yourself if need be." Feynriel took the staff eyes widening at the power it held and it glowed. Since Hawke had give it to him, Hawke knew Feynriel would be able to use it in the Fade. In reality the young mage wouldn't have had the ability to use his staff.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I can easily cast without a staff."

"But I thought all mages needed staffs to wave magic spells." Feynriel gave his a confused look.

"You really need to work on your education." Hawke shook his head sadly. "All mages can use magic without staffs. A staff is merely a tool used for focus and enchantments. It also makes a good weapon to hit things with." Feynriel gave him a small smile at his joke.

"So do you use it like this?" he asked setting off a spirit bolt into the sky.

Hawke gritted his teeth in frustration saying, "Yes." The sudden instinct of danger looming hit him. His inborn talent of being able to feel those who were dangerous to him had been enhanced over the years and now he had a long range.

He grabbed Feynriel startling him, "I need you to picture yourself and your bed."

"But..."

"Just do it!" He felt the dark looming presence growing closer.

"I live in the Alienage with my mother. I'm in single hard wooden bed with a thin mattress but warm blankets." Feynriel had closed his eyes as he describe the scene.

"Good. Now wake up!" Hawke snapped his fingers and Feynriel faded away. Hawke felt a cold chill and eyes watching him. But he snapped his own fingers again and felt the pull of his spirit to his body. He sat up throwing the fur off himself. He rubbed his face, trying to leave the feeling of being watched behind.

"That wasn't restful at all." Hawke said to himself, and got up.

For the rest of the day, Hawke found himself nodding off at moments. He went to Athenril to tell her what had happened to him and why hadn't been answering her summons. After the seventh yawn she sent him back to the Pit to get some proper rest. Hawke did as she told him climbing into bed.

As soon as he began to fall into a deeper sleep he felt the pull of the Fade and woke himself up. The cycle continued the rest of the day. Hawke rapped furs about him and sat but the fire in the cooking pit. He watched it lazily hoping it would keep him wake, but his child body needed sleep. And soon Hawke drifted back into the Fade.

Upon seeing a wall with sideways boards Hawke, groaned, "Not again." The Fade had materialized as a single empty room. He used his magic to feel out the room. There was no doorways leading anywhere.

"Hawke," a voice called and he turn to find Feynriel in the room with him.

"Are we in the Fade, again?" The young mage looked at him expectantly.

"Yes." Hawke walked the edge of the room. "At least its somewhere safe this time."

He turned back to Feynriel, "We should probably make use of this time."

"Huh?"

"Training! You clearly have only the basic understanding of your abilities. You need to learn more so you are able to defend yourself."

"Couldn't you protect me?"

Hawke gave him a hard stare, "I'm not always going to be around. Not to mention if something does happen I want to be able to know you'll be safe with my back turned."

"Oh," he glanced down, with a shy expression.

"Relax, I'm not going to jump down your throat." Hawke said and sat down against the wall, placing his staff across his lap. "Let me begin with what the Fade is and how to identify a spirit or a demon."

After a couple of minutes of lecture, Hawke began to quiz Feynriel on what he just said. This surprised him, like he was expecting to just be listening. But soon Feynriel was asking his own questions. Then Hawke got up and showed him how to target and release his magic with deadly intent. Then the lecture continued.

"And that is how to release yourself from the Fade," Hawke finished his explanation. "This doesn't always work. Sometimes a demon can forcefully trap you in the fade. Usually the only way to release yourself is to defeat the demon. But as you train your will, you will discover demon have less ability to do this. Now what is it you need?"

"A strong will." Feynriel answered in clear tones of boredom.

"Very well. It's time to leave."Hawke crossed his arms. "Apply what I just taught you to wake up. I'll stay to make sure you did it."

Feynriel looked at him sheepishly and asked, "Will I see you again?"

"No." at least not in this form anyway, he mentally added. "Such encounters in the Fade are real. I don't expect it to happen again."

"Oh," Feynriel looked down.

"Off you go." Hawke made a shooing motion.

"Thank you, Hawke," Feynriel watched him, then hestantly waved. "Bye." And faded back to Thedas.

But Hawke was wrong the next night to Feynriel glee the two of them appeared in the room again. Feynriel got Hawke to continue teaching him. And to do so continued into the next night and the next. On the fifth night, Hawke was concerned now and began to search the room with his magic now. He sat cross legged when Feynriel arrive a moment later, appearing in the center of the room.

"Hawke, what are you doing?" Feynriel asked when Hawke didn't greet him.

"Something I wrong. This shouldn't be happing. The Fade is to big for the two of us to appear in the same region twice let alone five times. Neither of us should be in the Fade so often. Unless..." Hawke trailed off as his thought began to spin.

"Unless?" Feynriel asked hesitantly.

"Something is pulling us here together." Hawke replied still deep in his thought. "But how neither of us have come into contact this something that would have from a bond to the Fade."

"Bond?"

"To going into the Fade intentionally, a mage work with several other mages and a lot of lyrium. But some magical objects the ability to move you into the Fade. These are very rare and I've only come cross one in my experiences." Hawke ranted thoughtlessly, "Normally people break the veil accidentally, usually when they dream."

"Like when we first met,"

Then a thought hit Hawke when he said that. He looked down at his hand and extended his magical senses to it. There was a feeling of something there, and when Hawke followed it lead him to Feynriel. It was the chain that Hawke thought he had broken. A dark thought rose to the surface of his mind. Feynriel had done whatever Hawk asked of him without question.

"Feynriel, I'm going to do a experiment. Can you do the opposite of whatever I say?" Hawke had to think of wording his request as a question. Curious, Feynriel nodded.

"Lift your right hand." Feynriel lifted his right hand.

"Your other right," Feynriel still lifter his right hand. He looked at his hand as of it had grown wings.

"Now stand on one foot," Again Feynriel did what was asked.

"Hawke?" Feynriel sounded uneasy as he out his foot down. "What going on?"

Hawke ran his fingers through his hair, "That chain you were wearing when I saved you. Apparently the chain was more than a physical binding but a mental link. When I grabbed it created a bond between you and I, establishing me as your...master. It compels you to do whatever I ask." Hawke felt sick and angry at himself for not realizing it sooner.

Feynriel gapped and then swallowed, "But there's a way to get rid of it?"

"Oh?" Hawke blinked focusing. "Probably I could break it but you have to want it gone as well."

"What? How do I that?"

"With your will. Haven't you been listening to what I've been teaching you. The Fade is all about willpower. It controls everything and if you have it you can control the Fade."

"Ok lets try it."

Hawke focused on the link waiting for it to weaver when Feynriel weaken it. But that moment didn't come. Hawke stared hard at Feynriel who had his eyes closed in concentration

"It's not working." Feynriel said breaking the moment.

"You don't want it broken enough," Hawke said darkly. He stood up to loom over Feynriel who wouldn't meet his eye. This couldn't be allowed anymore.

"This link is dangerous of the both of us. If we continue to come to the Fade we will be found by a demon who is powerful enough to bind us then we will never be able to leave." Hawke voice was hard. "Try again." Again Feynriel made the appearance of trying to break the bond. Hawke expression was so dark when Feynriel opened his eye that he had to step aback.

"Feynriel punch yourself."

"What...?" Feynriel could finish his question as his own fist knocked him in the chin.

"What are you doing, Hawke?" Feynriel asked in tones of disbelief.

But Hawke didn't answer merely saying in cold tone, "Again."

Feynriel fist hit his cheek, as he shouted "Stop it!"

"Harder."

This time Feynriel fell to the ground from the force of the blow. He looked at Hawke in shock. Hawke expression could be made of steel, and it frighten the young mage.

"This is what a bond like this could do. Now pinch yourself hard."

Feynriel cried out in pain, and said with tears in his eyes, "I just wanted to continue to be with you, Hawke."

Hawke stared him down, and in firm tones, "I don't want a bond with you."

That did it, Feynriel turned away from Hawke. And Hawke felt the bond weaken, and in a moment he broke it. A faint line was left, but Hawke never it had no power and would soon fade.

"It's done, Hawke said. Feynriel gave a shuttering sob, which broke Hawke. Hawke reached out to comfort him but Feynriel flung his hand away.

"It had to be done..."

"But why? Why do that?" Feynriel snapped standing up to confront Hawke.

"You need to want is broken. You need to want me gone." Hawke said sadly.

"Good. Now I do. Are you happy now!" Feynriel shouted into Hawke face. He stepped back and turn his back to Hawke. But he could reply Feynriel began to fade.

"Good bye and good ridden." Feynriel said as he vanished from the Fade.

"I'm sorry." Hawke said to the empty room.

The next several days, Hawke began to wonder if anything good was ever going to happen to him. Or was fate forever going to draw the bad cards for him. He debate with himself if he wanted to confront Feynriel but how was he ever going to explain his appearance. So he dismissed the idea, and forced himself to do his work.

A week later Hawke went to Kelder's trial of the murder attempt on the serving elf. He stood at the back of Justice Hall and glared all his displeasure at Kelder back. But some of the was also directed at himself. He played the scenario with Feynriel over and over in his head, thinking of how he could have done it differently. There weren't any better solutions. It left his head in the clouds the rest of the day.

Hawke was in a conversion about herb prices when he felt the bond like a poke to the back of his head. Hawke turned to find no one. Then it happened again, and Hawke was concerned. The bond should have faded away by now. But there it was in the back of his mind, getting stronger as he focused on it.

"Hawke!" was Feynriel desperate cry echoing in Hawke's mind. He dropped what he was carrying and ran towards the Alienage. He headed directly to Feynriel house, slamming open the door shouting his name. Feynriel's mother asked him what he was doing here but Hawke ignored her, heading for Feynriel form on the bed.

Feynriel was twisting in his bed, his expression one of pain. Knowing what he need to do, Hawke drank all of his lyrium potions until he was humming with power. Hawke sat on the side of the bed and placed his forehead against Feynriel's. Then he closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep. He followed the bond into the Fade and to Feynriel.

Hawke found himself in a smokey courtyard, surrounded by flames. Chains lined the walls, rattling in the wind. Column of stone were circled with black chains that burned with fire. In the center of the courtyard sat Feynriel covered in chains tying him to the pedestal he kneel on.

"Feynriel!" Hawke cried out and headed to Feynriel but was blocked by a wall of flame that materialized in front of him. Sharply aware of his surroundings Hawke heard the rattling of chains, and it was getting closer.

Walking into the courtyard was a large Rage Demon, covered in chains, that rapped around it's body and daggled off its arms dragging on the ground. When it saw Hawke, it roared a challenge whipping it's chains against the ground. Hawke wasn't intimidated and faced off against the demon readying his staff in his hands. The only way for Hawke to escape was passed the Rage Demon, and Hawke felt the magic swelling up inside him. He always felt stronger in the Fade.

Hawke roared a battle cry back at the demon, and charged it, throwing a fire ball in its face. The Rage Demon lashed out with its chains using them like whips, forcing Hawke to dodge. Hawke broke the ground beneath the demon causing it to stumble. In it moment of weakness Hawke rained fire down upon the demon, and as the smoke cleared he found the demon hadn't been destroyed.

Hawke clenched his teeth in a snarl he cast another bolt at the demon hitting it's arm. Hawke's attacks injured the demon but only barely. Ignoring the attacks the Demon drew the chains over its head and slashed down at Hawke. But the agile mage dodged the whip by running under and behind the rage demon. The demon having lost sight of Hawke turned to lash behind itself with the chain whip. Hawke leaped over the chain onto the demons back stabbing it with his bladed staff. The demon cried in pain throwing its arms over its head but couldn't reach Hawke. Hawke grabbed the spikes on the demon back to holding tight as the demon thrashed. When he reached the base of the demon neck Hawke stabbed his blade into the spine of the demon.

The demon thrashed harder nearly throwing Hawke off. But Hawke held onto his staff and directed a large lighting spell through his staff directly into the demon. The Rage Demon's body jerked wildly, it's dying wails echoed in Hawke's ears and he felt the demon falling back on him. Hawke made a desperate leap off the demon and hit the ground just left of the body of the demon. The Rage Demon in chains disappeared in a mist leaving only Hawke's staff.

Hawke picked up his staff and turned back the throne with Feynriel that was still blocked off by a wall of flames. Hawke stared at the flames and allow his body to change. Flames began burning across his body in his version of the burning man. His father had shown him how to do change his body shape in the Fade as a young man. It was one of the last things he had taught Hawke. Until now Hawke wasn't in the situation where he needed that ability but he found he could easily do it. He walked through the flames and up the steps to Feynriel.

The younger mage lifted his head weakly, clearly drained by the Overseer. But he manage to croak out, "Hawke." He tried to reach for him despite Hawke's burning flames but his arm fell chains rattling. Hawke grabbed the chains which melted under his fire grip, released Feynriel.

Hawke release the shift and quickly collected Feynriel in his arms, "It's alright."

"Hawke...I just wanted to find you." He said slowly. "I ... needed to apologize. I know why..why you did it."

"Hush, there is nothing to apologize for." Hawke said softly. "Lets just get out of here. I'll be there when you wake up. We can talk then."

Feynriel eyes lite up, "I can see the real you."

"I'm currently sitting on your bed. Getting a crick in my neck as we speak." Hawke replied, and bent his head to touch Feynriel forehead with his own. "Now close your eyes and I will be there when you open them."

Feynriel closed his eyes as he was told as Hawke did the same. He pulled himself back to his body trailing Feynriel behind. Green eyes met his own blue ones when he opened his eyes. Feynriel found himself staring at a boy younger than himself. Hawke straightened up stretching his neck and back, unsure of how Feynriel was going to react. Feynriel stared up at Hawke appearance. But the eyes were unmistakably those of the mage he knew as Hawke.

"Hawke?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, its me." Hawke replied. Despite the voice being younger, Feynriel knew that tone, and smiled which Hawke returned.

When Feynriel sat up in his bed ,his mother gasped and grabbed him covering him in kisses. Embarrassed, Feynriel assured his mother he was alright and that Hawke had helped him. This turned his mothers affection on to Hawke, who she hugged fiercely. Feynriel almost laughed at the uncertainly on Hawke face as he was clung to. Suddenly the two boys stomachs grumble in unison. His mother let Hawke go so she could prepare the two of them a meal.

With his pride still intact, Hawke straighten his cloak, and found Feynriel still staring at him. "It's not going to change you know. This is really me."

"But it's so strange to find you so much ...shorter," Feynriel decided.

Hawke wave a hand at him, "And you are just as stork like as before."

"Stork?!" Feynriel said with mock fury.

"That's right, Stork," the two of them shared a laugh that mended all fences.


	6. Chapter 6

New Age

Chapter Six Rewrite: The Golden Lotus

Hawke paced the cavern of the Pit, as restless as a caged animal. Since the imprisonment of Kelder, Hawke had found himself a loose ends. He had hit a dead end with his rune calculations. The Altus mage, Jehanel Esnault, had written several of his runes in Ancient Tevene and while Hawke could remember them he didn't know their meaning. He had no means of researching them so he had been avoiding them. But now at every corner the runes ran back to those words. Hawke tried to cross reference them to the modern Tevene that he knew but none of them made sense. He was afraid he didn't remember the runes correctly. But his memory had been always been reliable. Hawke thumped his head against the wall were the words were written trying to gain insight.

"Hawke! Stop trying to bash your brains in. Despite what you think about them at the moment they are useful!" Feynriel called to him from the cooking pit. "Come eat if you have nothing better to do." Feynriel came to the Pit regularly for Hawke's lessons.

Hawke grumbled and stepped away from his runes, snuffing out the torch above him with a twist of his magic. After learning that Hawke was a younger mage then himself Feynriel had gotten bolder in his dealings with Hawke. Feynriel discovered that Hawke would listen to him if he argued with the younger boy. He made it his mission to ensure the mage would eat and sleep at regular intervals and not just when his body was at the breaking point.

Hawke sat down and Feynriel handed him a bowl of stew. When the children discovered what a good cook he was they placed him on cooking detail. He was slowly being integrated into the group. But the other children didn't trust his magical abilities like they trusted Hawke.

Hawke ate without tasting it, thoughts wandering. He was thinking of ways to break into the Circle of Magi to get at their library. When he realized Feynriel had been talking to him.

"Hmm?" Hawke mumbled between mouthful, blinking blankly at the lean boy.

Sighing, Feynriel tried again, "You know you are going about this all wrong."

Hawke narrowed his eyes, swallowing his food, he asked, "How so?"

"Well, I may not know anything about how magical theory. But I know that when I'm faced with a problem that I can't solve trying to force it only leads to headaches." Feynriel watch pleased as Hawke smiled at his joke. "I've found that not thinking about it leads to sudden insights."

"Can't." Hawke replied honestly. "It's starting to invade my dreams." He was having nightmares about a twisting rift tearing his body apart when he got the rune wrong.

"Then you need a distraction. Why don't you go play with one of the kids?" Feynriel suggested. Feynriel noticed that the children treated Hawke like he was a prophet, almost worshiping him. He didn't think Hawke liked it, but he said nothing about it. Feynriel wanted that to change, he wanted Hawke happy.

Hawke made a face of dislike, stating, "Not going to happen. Not a child, Stork."

Feynriel shrugged, he knew Hawke wasn't a normal boy. The other children of the Pit had some levels of maturity beyond their years, but they were still children to his eyes. Hawke was something entirely different. He didn't fit into any category Feynriel could think of and he still had the image of the older Hawke in his mind. So he merely began think of him as a singular being, one he called Hawke.

So he reluctancy suggested, "They why don't you go see if the smugglers have some work you could do?"

Hawke considered that, "Athenril hadn't contact me this past week. I wonder if something was going on?"

Feynriel despaired at the sight of Hawke's eyes lighting up at the prospect of danger. When Feynriel learned about Hawke servitude to a smuggler group, he was uncertain of how to help him. Then he found that Hawke didn't need his help. Hawke was as powerful and as capable as he was in the Fade despite his size. Feynriel owed Hawke more than the little mage knew, and he wanted to be useful to him.

But at every turn Hawke stood independent of him, and watched over him instead. So all Feynriel could do was watch as Hawke bounded off into the tunnels of Darktown like he was going off to play. He sighed and promised himself that one day he'd be strong enough to stand by Hawke side as equals.

"Hawke? What are you doing here? Athenril still away at that meeting in Starkhaven." said Calder, Athenril second in command as he lower his writing board. "Don't put that there, Memerin. That goes with the Dog Lord shipment, third pile to the right."

The grey bearded dwarf picked up the box again and tottered down the passage. The smugglers tunnels were bugling with goods being readied for shipment on the tide. Dwarves, elves and men alike flowed through the clutter. Calder directed the flow with the wave of his quill and a sharp shout. Compared to the rest of the group, Calder didn't look a smuggler. He dressed like a high nobles scribe. From what Hawke had heard he had once been the Viscounts seneschal before Bran. Framed for a scandal that broke his career, Calder is determined to get back at the revenue.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hawke asked.

"No, sorry Hawke. Memerin, don't move that yet. Follow the system, the system." Calder called in pretiosus tone that everyone had gotten use to. Calder didn't mean to sound that way it just the way he is.

"Anything? A delivery? Something?" Hawke pleaded with his eyes. He discovered his younger puppy face got him things faster than before.

Calder glanced at him and swallowed, "Very well, if it will get you out of the flow. Memerin grab the red lined package from the Jar room. The Jar room, red box! Give it to Hawke." Calder heard a crash and cursing and swearing at the men when to deal with the fresh disaster.

Memerin appear holding a red ribbon box. He hand it to Hawke who thanked him. Memerin bobbed his head in pleaser and went back to work. Hawke read the address of the box and smiled broadly. The House of Tethras. Hawke left without another word, carrying the box in his arms.

After the shipment was away on the tide, Calder was going through the goods that were still left ensuring nothing got misplaced or stolen in the moving. When he reached the Jar room he saw what was missing instantly and shouted out the door. A elf poke his head in saying he saw Memerin carrying the missing box. Calder face paled at realization and he went to find Memerin.

"Maker preserve me. Athenril going to have my hide when she finds out."

Carrying a box up through Darktown, Lowtown and into Hightown was no easy feat. The box was heavier than it's size suggested. Hawke legs were screaming at him as he made the last flight of step up into the estates district. So he took a break to drink from the fancy fountain in that decorated the noble streets. He felt excited at the prospect of seeing Varric again. He didn't know how his old friend was going to react to him.

"Fool, your not on a social visit. You're here to deliver a package, nothing more. You probably won't even get to see Varric." Hawke shoulders slumped at that thought. He missed his old companions wit and banter. Even when they had parted Varric made a point of sending him letter no matter how far they had to go.

Hawke straighten his shoulders, and gathered the box in his arms and marched to the door of the Tethras Estate. A short bearded dwarf answered the door, looking at him with distaste. Hawke knew he looked out of place among the fancy stone work and delicately cut flora, and he wondered if he should have worn his champion armor. But he dismissed that thought. It would draw too much attention and he was just making a delivery

"Delivery for the Tethras House." Hawke stated holding up the box.

A flash of recognition lite up the servant dwarf eyes, "Come this way." To Hawke surprise the dwarf lead him directly into the main hall. He stopped Hawke directly in the center of the hall with a gesture of his hand.

"Master Tethras shall be down to retrieve the package directly." the dwarf declared and with that statement the servant dwarf spun about and disappeared into another room.

The estate was in better condition than when Hawke last seen it. Paintings lined the walls and there were a couple of vases on pedestals. A large chandelier lit the main hall with bright light of enchanted stones. The floor was newly polished reflecting the glow.

"That chandelier wasn't here before. I wonder what happened to it?" Hawke thought staring at it. He was so fixed on the wondrous chandelier that he didn't notice th appearance of Varric Tethras.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Hawke jumped at the sound of Varric voice. Varric was lean on the staircase railing gazing down at Hawke with a amused expression.

"Oh, one of Bartrand's expenses." Varric shook his head sadly. He came down the stairs, mindful of Hawke's gaze. The delivery boy wore a worn grey cloak over his shoulders that hid his figure and that was stain in mud.

"At least most of it was mud. Some of it is blood the discoloring is different." Varric thought, and he wondered why the boy choose to wear it in the warm Kirkwall weather. He didn't look like he could have been older than eight years old with a dark mop of hair and dark blue eye lined with silver. The child didn't look awe struck or unsure by Varric presence. He seemed almost happy to see him. He wasn't sure what to make of that knowing gaze that was so strange on a child.

Varric approach was watchful but Hawke didn't move, his arms full with the box and standing in a relaxed stance. Hawke was surprised to find himself looking eye to eye with Varric. Hawke was always looking down at Varric, and being the same height Hawke discovered Varric looked more imposing than friendly.

"Mine as well get a look at what I'm going to paying for anyway." Varric reached for the box and pulled on the ribbon which easily unwound and fell to the floor. Varric was watching Hawke reaction as he lifted the lid. Seeing nothing threatening Varric peered inside, to see the top of a blue painted vase. Curious Hawke gazed down as well.

The sound of snapping rope and ratting crystal caught both their attention. Hawke and Carver looked straight up to find the chandelier falling on them . Varric acted first grabbing Hawke shoulders and pushing him backwards out of the path of the chandelier. But they weren't going to make it.

Hawke raised a single hand formed his Barrier around the two of them. The chandelier hit his Barrier at a glancing blow but with enough force to make him grind his teeth to maintain his spell. The chandelier smashed to the ground shattering fragments of crystal everywhere. Hawke released his barrier falling to his knees, placing the box down and shook his head dots filling his eye sight. Then Hawke turn his gaze back to Varric, to find Bianca directed at him.

"So what's your plan now assassin?" Varric voice called out, every line in Varric body was threatening. Hawke had never been on this side of Varric crossbow before.

"What?" Hawke looked up with a confused and hurt expression that nearly made Varric lower Bianca. Before Hawke could say anything else Varric pulled the trigger.

The bolt shot past Hawke and he thought for a split second, "It missed. Varric never misses." A sudden shout of pain from behind him, drew his attention. Hawke turned to find a young man with red hair pinned to the wall by his shoulder.

The assassin snarled and raised his dagger cutting the bolt from his shoulder. He took a single threatening step towards them and found himself frozen to the wall. Hawke shuttered at using his magic before he had a chance to recover. He felt a hand on his shoulder and found Varric looking at him concerned.

"Hey you alright, kid?" Varric asked still bit shock at finding himself totally unharmed.

Hawke took deep filling breaths, "Just need a moment..."

Varric left Hawke to recover and went over to the assassin still pinned to the wall. He took in the assassin frozen appearance and punched the man in the face, nearly having to jump to do so. The assassin head hit the wall and he hissed in pain.

"Normally I follow the set procedure of asking who sent you. But I need not waste my breath, _Crow."_ Varric said spinning the assassin dagger with the crow emblem on it. "Rather unprofessional of you. First contract? Why were you sent to kill me?"

"I'm not going to say anything." the young man snapped trying to look defiant as his teeth chattered from the cold.

"Of course he won't talk. If he a Crow that is." Hawke appeared next Varric carrying the package. "But I suspect it has to do with what's in this box."

"Why do you say that?" Varric asked.

"Because a poor delivery boy doesn't get invited into a fancy house to deliver a package. Then has a chandelier dropped on them as they were opening that very package."

"Hmm, well lets get a look at it." Varric said and reached into the box and pulled out the vase. The vase itself was high shouldered about fourteen inches tall. It was made of porcelain, painted beautifully on it was a golden flower on a pond. It certainly looked valuable to Hawke.

"Ha, your doomed now! Anyone who touches the Golden Lotus is cursed and will die." the assassin began a hiccuping laughed. His demented laughter was cut short by a dagger to his forehead. Hawke snapped around bring up his Barrier in time to deflect two throwing daggers. Varric placed the vase on a side table and snapped out Bianca.

"Should have known there was more than one assassin when you said you were lead here by a servant." Varric comment, scanning for enemies.

"I forgot about him as well." Hawke replied maintaining the Barrier. But no attack came and the pair stood vigilant. Hawke was forced to release his spell before it drained him.

"This is the veteran assassin. He waiting for the right moment to strike. Let make a strategic retreat." Varric directed Hawke towards the side door of the hall was empty but it was too exposed so Hawke headed to the first door he saw. Hawke checked the room for enemies before stepping in with Varric following backwards. He shut the door and bolted it. Now the two them of were locked in a storage room.

"Well, I don't think that vase is cursed." Varric stated with a thoughtful expression.

"It's not magical, and there no rune magic laid on it that I can see" Hawke replied. "But a vase hardly has to be cursed when assassin come after you for touching it."

Varric snapped his fingers, "That it! I knew I heard about the Golden Lotus before."

"Well are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?"

"The original maker of the vase was a selfish man. He cherish the vase and couldn't stand it even begin touch. So to keep anyone from ever touching it he cursed it. Promising that of anyone touched the vase would die. And die they did. For a hundred years every owner the vase have died. " Varric was in full storytelling mode, and Hawke smiled.

Suddenly Varric focused his gaze on Hawke, saying, "Your taking this situation rather calmly."

"I'm an apostate and I work for smugglers. People trying to kill me isn't new." Hawke shrugged.

"You're Hawke, the child apostate that works for Athenril?" Varric eyes widened as he shouldered his crossbow, but kept the bolt cocked.

"Ah, you've heard the rumor." Hawke sighed. This wasn't the way he though he was going to meet Varric again. But then again nothing in his life can be normal.

"Well I must admit that the tale of a boy taking out a pirate captain was rather thrilling. I see you match your reputation." Varric chuckled. "So your really just here to make a delivery?"

"It was a busy day, and I was just picking up the slack. Didn't know that amounted to an assassination attempted." Hawke replied with a shrug. "Do you smell oil?"

At that moment the door to the room burst into flames, smoke filling the room. Hawke raised his Barrier on instinct, but he knew it would hold forever. The fire was growing eating away at the wooden shelves trickling along the wall. Hawke dropped the Barrier and created a frozen wall, but the heat was already melting it's edges.

"Is there another way out?" Hawke asked desperately.

"This is a storage room. It's meant to be able to lock things in." Varric replied but wasn't thrilled about his answer.

Hawke felt another magical source distracting him from replying. He glanced to his right on a one of the shelves was an enchanted stone embedded on a broken staff head. He picked up the broken staff head. The enchanted stone was reaching to the fire presence. Hawke drew on the magic with in the stone and found a extremely strong fire enchantment. His magic easily flowed through the broken staff. Hawke had forgotten how much direction and focus gave him. Along with the enchantment Hawke felt his magic storage fill.

The ice wall shattered and the heat of the fire hit them and smoke fill the room. Setting his posture, Hawke began to move the broken staff in slow motions. His magic reached out and touched the fire, merging with the energies of the flame. The flames were drawn off the wall towards Hawke. Hawke began to chant slowly, voice raising into a high tenor. The fire danced with Hawke motions, twisting in the air as Hawke condensed it to into a flame around the stone.

When the fire was nothing but a single blue flame, Hawke release the flame a the door. It shattered the burnt door. There was a terrified scream from the other side. Hawke blinked the moment lost, and sagged into Varric arms. Varric stared at the young boy in his arms with awe and amazement. Hawke pushed himself out of Varric arms taking deep breaths.

"What was that?" Varric asked when he remember he had a mouth that he could use.

"A simple fire enchantment." Hawke replied, swiping the sweat out of his eyes. "It's called the Witches Dance, and it allows you to manipulate the flame of a fire. Every mage apprentice first learns this and as quickly forgets it. I just enhanced it to allow me to control this fire."

"Simple, that was simple." Varric gapped at him.

"Simple but not easy to use on a fire this size. You need a lot of will and magic to do what I just did. If I didn't have this I think the fire would have consumed me." Hawke held up the broken staff. "I'm going to keep it. Can I?"

Varric barked a laugh, "I doubt Bartrand going to even noticed it missing with all this." Hawke beamed at him and shoved the broken staff into his belt. Varric carefully stepped over the burnt wreckage of the door to glance about the hall. They found the charred remains of a dwarf.

Hawke scratched his head, "Over kill. I didn't think they would be standing directly outside the door. I thought they would have at least defend themselves against attack. They must have know I was a mage." He sighed dramatically.

Varric eyed him, "Remind me never to get on your bad side, Hawke."

"Sure. But now we have nothing to go on. And we still have assassins after us." Hawke shoulders slumped.

"Oh, I don't about that. I know who's after us now and why. I think I can use that to my advantage. I just need to reach my contacts." Varric stated scratching his chin. Hawke looked at Varric hopefully.

Varric winked, "Give me a couple of days. Can you lay low until I contact you."

Hawke nodded, "I doubt even the Crows can find my hideout. Send your message to Athenril base, I can get it there."

"Does this happen to you often?" Varric asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I didn't have anything plans today. So apparent I was due for some danger."

Varric shook his head, "Kid, you have some weird logic."

Hawke frowned, "Don't call me kid. My name is Hawke. And no cute nicknames. I have a reputation I have to maintain."

This made Varric laugh, "Sure, Hawke, sure."

"Varric!" Bartrand's angry shout echoed through the halls.

"And that our cue to get out of here. Come on, kid." Varric made a dash to the entrance with Hawke before anyone saw them.

With another adventure under his belt, Hawke decided to forget about the runes and focus on his control of his magic. He delighted the children with his manipulation of fire into different shapes. Along with Feynriel, Hawke began to tell fire side stories.

Athenril returned two weeks later and called Hawke to the base. She crossed her arms asking him, " Care to explain why a Crows armor was found in front of the base with a letter addressed to you on it?" She handed him a sealed letter, and broke the seal.

Hawke recognized the writing as Varric and quickly read the letter, " _Hawke_. _You be surprised to hear that dealing with the Crows was relatively easy. At least it is when you send the Golden Lotus to the leader of the Crows. He had the contract retracted so this fellow assassin don't get any ideas to take his throne. I found the crow agent placed in Bartrand house. Here's his armor, think it might fit. I had it adjusted to your size. You need good armor with all the trouble you get into. Keep in touch. Varric Tethras._ "

Hawke laughed, "It a gift, Athenril. For delivering a package and helping a friend."

Athenril narrowed her eyes at him, "If that all. Then I suggest you put it on. I have a job. Come along and I'll give you the details." She stood up and headed towards her office. Hawke saw Calder breath a sigh of relief as he gave him a reassuring smile. He unlipped his cloak and slipped into the leather armor. He admired the stitched design of the leather. Finding that he still had a wide range of movements in the armor, his grin widen. Athenril shouted at him to hurry up and Hawke quickly clipped his cloak back around his figure.

"Going to keep that rag?" Athenril asked when she saw him.

"It's the look of the thing. Can look like I have any wealth living in Darktown. Not to mention people underestimate me while I wear and that is worth more than any fancy fabric." Hawke stated. Athenril grunted her understanding and began to give him the details of his job.


	7. Chapter 7

New Age

Chapter Seven: Poison to the Hart

Athenril found out about the Golden Lotus. She chewed out Calder and Memerin for their foolishness. Hawke tried to save Calder and Memerin, only to find himself on the cutting board himself. She sent Calder and Memerin away with cuts to their pay. The pair were relieved to leave to with all their body parts still attached so they didn't mind the pay loss. Hawke on the other hand was given a long lecture on his actions.

"But Athenril I can protect myself." Hawke interrupted, trying to reassure her. Instead she got even more angry and shouted even louder. So Hawke sat quietly with his head bowed waiting for Athenril to run out of words. When she finally did she restricted him to doing work on the base under Athenril firm gaze.

So Hawke was reduced to using his talent to moving shipments, and lighting torches. After the third week of his punishment Hawke was bored. He was placing a new torches on the wall of one of the smuggling tunnels towards the docks. Hawke snapped his fingers and watched as the several torches along the wall all began to burn at the same time. He had tried to make this job interesting by using fairy light. But the green glowing fire seem to terrify everyone. So he was reduced to manipulating his control of fire. He signed dramatically unsatisfied.

"That a pretty neat trick" Hawke turned to find Anders standing behind him. Hawke's breath had caught in this throat, and he made a startled sound.

. Anders smiled reassuring at him, and tapped his staff,"You don't need to worry, lad. I'm a mage myself so I won't report you."

Hawke took a moment to remember he could in fact breath, and let out a long breath that seemed like sigh of relief.

"How do you do it? Charm each one then active them?" Anders indicated the torches.

Hawke shock his head, "Simple fire spell. But instead of focusing on a single flame, I set multiple target to direct my magic at. The timing is tricky but you just have to take into account the distance of each torch you and direct the spell at the further first accordingly. It doesn't take much to lite oil soaked torches, so the spell doesn't use much magic." Hawke knew he was blabbering but he didn't know what to do with the sudden appearance of his lost friend.

"You have a lot of control for someone your age." Anders then asked. "But what a boy like you doing in these tunnels? Aren't they owned by a group of smugglers?"

"Working for them." Hawke stated crossing his arms. "What are you doing in them?"

Anders shoulder fell, "Getting lost. I'm trying to find the smugglers base. I have a meeting with their leader."

"Oh, then I'll take you to her." Hawke said before heading back down the tunnel he just lite. Anders had a ability of getting lost underground. He remember the time the was locked in the Duke dungeon and he had to break himself out because Anders and Varric couldn't find him.

Hawke glanced back to his friend. Anders looked younger and far healthier than Hawke remembered. But then again in the months leading to the chantry explosion Anders wasn't sleeping or eating properly. Then when he ...Hawke clenched his hand at the memory of the dagger in his hand with blood on it.

"My name is Anders. What yours?" Anders asked calling Hawke attention away from his memories. The taller mage had matched his pace and walked beside Hawke.

"Hawke," he answered without looking up at him. He felt the guilt in his pit of his stomach and he didn't know what he expression had.

"So what a child like yourself doing working for a group of smugglers?" Anders asked trying he begin a conversation.

"Paying off my debt to them. Athenril paid my way into Kirkwall and got me out of the Gallows when during the blockage against Fereldans refugee's." Hawke replied honestly. He trusted Anders with that knowledge before and decided to do so now.

"What about your family?"

Hawke still recovering from his memories was caught off guard by Anders question. The image of his family from that day on the docks stabbed him in his heart. Hawke stopped mid stride, to take a breath and banish the image. It took only a moment but Hawke picked up his pace to move ahead of Anders.

"I'm an orphan." Hawke stated and realized it wasn't exactly a lie. "I can take care of my self."

Anders watched the boys back. He caught the flash of pain cross the boy face, causing twinge of anger at the injustice, and Vengeance stirred in his mind. Anders released his anger by replacing it with pity for the young boy who clearly had a hard life. But before Anders could think of anything to say. Two guards stepped into the tunnel blocking their way.

"Hawke," the older guard nodded at the young boy. "Who's this?"

"Athenril next meeting. Got lost in the tunnels coming here. I'll bring him up to Athenril." Hawke replied gesturing to Anders

"Trying to get in Athenril good books again? Tried of lighting torches and moving boxes?" the other guard mocked. Hawke chose to ignore him and strode past them with Anders trailing behind.

"Jerks." Hawke said under his breath.

"Are you trying to use me to your favor?" Anders suddenly asked.

Hawke gave him a angry and hurt expression. "No. I was trying to help you. I know Athenril will call me for a job once her anger fades and I'm actually needed."

"You do smuggling?"

"Here it comes..." Hawke thought, as he rolled his eyes saying. "I do work for smugglers. And my magic is useful."

"But your just a boy. Isn't it dangerous?" Anders argued.

"I did say I could take care of myself. Ah, here you go. Athenril is inside. Go on your already late." Hawke stopped in from of Athenril office. Anders gave him a disapproving look before opening the door and entering. Hawke leaned against the wall and listened through the door.

Anders needed help smuggling out a couple of mages out of Kirkwall. Athenril was refusing because it would get her unwanted Templar attention. Back and for they argued voices slowing raising into shouts as the two temper flared. Then Anders accused her about being a money scrubbing bitch because she forces a child to endanger himself to pay off his debts. That when the dagger embedded itself through the door.

"Out! If I ever see you again. I'll tan your hide!" she roared. The door flew open and Anders marched out in a fury, eyes blazing blue as he exited the base. Seeing a storm brewing Hawke tried to sneak away.

"Hawke!" Athenril scream shock the building this time, and Hawke flinched.

Later that day, Hawke found Anders in Darktown and threw a stone at the back of the blonde head. Still clearly anger from before, Anders turned with a shout hand on his staff. Then he recognized Hawke approaching him. Hawke was equally as angry and marched right up to him to kick him in the shin. With a shout of pain Anders fell to his knees. Finally eye level, Hawke glared at him ferociously.

"Why did you have to go and bring me into your argument!?" Hawke snapped. "You made her even more angry with me! Now I have to clean the entire base from top to bottom. Then I have to do the same for the boat! Do you know how much hard work that is going to be?"

"You shouldn't have work for smugglers in the first place."

Hawke threw up his hands, "Grow up, Anders. This is the real world. Athenril didn't have to help me, and I'm grateful she did. And it just so happens that I don't mind working for her. It lets me use my magic effectively."

"But.." Anders started.

Hawke cut him off, " Did you even think that the reason Athenril refused to help you is because she didn't want to endanger me?"

"She ...she was protecting you." Anders stuttered.

" Not all mages are repressed and controlled, Anders. Think about the consequence fully before you act!"

Anders was stunned into silence. He had been lectured before but not like this dark hair, blue eyed child. Hawke didn't even insult him and had solid reasoning to his argument. This little ball of fury talked to him like a equal, and not someone who was older or wiser. And that confused him.

Hawke threw up his hands in frustration continuing his rant, "And now I have to spend the last two months of my debt in actual servitude."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. Your debt is almost paid?" Anders blinked in confusion.

Hawke rage died in those puppy dog eyes of Anders, and he breathed out, "Well, you thought you were justify. Anyway that's not the reason I'm here."

"It's not?"

"No. I'm here to tell you, if you can get your mages to the docks just before sunrise tomorrow there will be a boat there to take them to a waiting ship." Hawke explained.

Anders shot up, "How? Why? She?"

Hawke gave him a smug grin, "I had a couple of words with her. And she agreed. But it extended my punishment to including the boat. I can't be seen with Templars coming around."

Anders grabbed Hawke in a fierce hug, lifting him off the ground, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

Hawke struggled in his grasp, "Hey, put me down. I'm not some kitten you can snuggle."

Anders put him down with big grin on his face. Hawke straighten his cloak, looking as unimpressed as a disgruntled cat to Anders. It made him ruffle the younger mage hair. Hawke swatted his hand away and pulled up his hood pouting.

"What can I do to repay you?" Anders asked smirking.

"Nothing. Your paying Athenril for this service." Hawke replied half turned away from Anders.

"I'll pay her. But what can I do for you? You went out of your way to help me even when I had gotten you in trouble. So I'll ask again how can I repay you for your kindness?"

Hawke shook his head, "If us mages don't help each other who will?"

"No, I'll..." Anders was cut off by someone shouting Hawke's name.

Hawke turned to find Fawn grabbing his arm, "Hawke, you have to come. Hart she's ... sick again. It's worse, she's coughing blood!" Hawke didn't ask any questions as he ran with Fawn. He didn't notice that Anders had followed them until Fawn stopped before reaching her house. Fawn turned to stare at Anders with a hard questioning stare as Anders joggled to check up with them.

Anders caught up to them, "Good you stopped. How are you so fast running up those steps?"

"Who are you?" Fawn demanded, tense and uneasy.

Hawke waved her question away, "Anders is a mage and healer. He can help. If he wants to." Hawke directed the last comment at Anders.

The blonde mage nodded, "Of I'll help but could you tell me what it you are doing?"

"You'll see soon enough." Hawke said as he pushed open a door into one of the dirty houses in Lowtown. Fawn decided that there was more important things than the questioning the strange mage. She ignored him and went into her home as Hawke headed into the first room on the left. Curious Anders followed them, where he found a sickly girl with red hair laying in the bed.

Hawke went to Hart's side, and lifted her wrist to check her pulse, finding it fast and erratic. Hart's skin was sickly pale and didn't even twitch under Hawke hands. Her breathing was labored, and there was blood on her lips. Hawke open Hart eye, finding her pupil dilated but responsive as it looked at Hawke.

Hawke breathed as placed his hand on Hart's chest, allowing his magic to seep into the girl. Hawke spread his magic through out Hart's body, waving his wave gently. Hawke eased Hat's pain and the young girl began to breathe easier. But he couldn't find the source of the illness. As his magic began draining, Hawke released the spell. He cursed reached into his pocket for a lyrium potion.

Hawke had forgotten about Anders presence until he spoke, "If I may?" Anders touched Hawke shoulder gently. Hawke nodded and stepped out of the way.

"I can't find the source of the sickness." Hawke explained as Anders knelt beside Ben and began his own observations. "Each time I heal her, and she returned to being healthy she gets sick again."

"If I hadn't seen you just do it, I wouldn't have believed you." Anders replied. "But you have the ability to heal."

"Some skill. I wasn't formally trained in healing, battle magic taking a more necessary importance." Hawke replied. "I wishes I had learned more because I been finding myself healing more often than fighting these days."

"Hmm." Anders began his healing, hands glowing blue, magic trickling into Hart. Anders shoulder stiffened as the spell continued and the trailed his hands along Hart limbs healing her. Hart features eased as the pain lifted and skin beginning to have a better color. Anders released the spell, Hawke steadied Anders as he teetered back.

Hart open his eyes, and Fawn cried out jumping onto the bed to rap her arms around her sister. Hart groaned, but smiled and returned the hug.

"Hello, little sister." she gave her a cheeky smile.

Fawn punched her, "You really scared me! Don't do that again."

Hart lowered her gaze, "Can't do that. The Maker seems determined to bring me to his side." Hawke narrowed his eyes as Fawn whimpered, into her sister's chest.

"The Maker has nothing to do with this." Anders said voice going serious. "How long have you been poisoning yourself."

Hart looked stunned and shocked, eyes going wide, as she gasped, "Poison?"

"Yes, you have been exposed to low levels of poison. Over time you started getting sicker. You probably would have died long ago if Hawke had been healing you of the poison." Anders explained. "So where would you have been exposed to poison if you aren't taking yourself?"

Hart shook his head slowly, "No where. I work as dress-maker's apprentice. The only things I touch are fabrics, thread, and needles."

Suddenly the house door open and a woman called in, "Henrietta, Flora. I'm home. I've picked up some herbs that Winifred swears can help with the illness you have." A mousey hair woman open the bedroom door. Startled by how many people were in the room she covers her mouth and shift the basket behind her. Hawke narrow his eyes at her.

Doreen was Hart and Fawn aunt, and their guardian after their parents death. Hart and Fawn had lived in the Pit for five months until Hart was old enough to get her inheritance. Then she could pay for a low rent house in Low Town. Their aunt appeared and moved in with them a week later. She help with the rent and cooked the food, so Hart had allowed her to stay.

"Oh, Hawke your back. I glad to see that Henrietta has a such a good friend who come to see her." she smiles sweety at Hawke. But Hawke can see the smile is feign as it doesn't reach her eyes as she looks at him. She studies Anders a moment, then changes her stance and curls her hair behind her ear.

"And who is this fine ser?" she asks stepping towards Anders holding out her hand.

"Anders, ma'am. I'm a skilled healer, and Hawke as me to come help heal his friend." Anders bowed his head not taking her hand.

Doreen looked hesitant for a moment before she smiled, "Thanks good. And how is Henrietta?" Hawke saw that hesitation and noticed her moment of nervousness as she gripped the basket. He stepped closer to her unnoticed as Doreen watched Anders.

"She should be fine now, ma'am. She should get a few day rest to let the healing take hold. But I've healed the illness." Anders replied vaguely, he had also noticed Doreen odd behavior.

"Oh, good. How much will the healing cost?"

"Nothing, ma'am. This is a favor for Hawke. And I was happy to help."

Doreen looked relieved, "That's good. Henrietta is forever getting sick. I didn't know how I was going to pay for all the healing's."

Hawke choose that moment to snatch the basket from her, "Well you won't have to worry about that once we find the source of Hart's illness."

"Give that back, you brat!" Doreen snarled lunging for Hawke.

Anders stepped in the way, giving her a grave expression, "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Hawke shifted through the vegetables and bread till he found what he was looking for near the bottom of the baskets. He held out the offending plant, saying, "Deathroot."

The room fell deathly silent as everyone stared hard at Doreen. Doreen tried to play innocent saying, "Is that what that is. Winifred told me it was a healing herb."

"Don't...just don't. I don't want to hear more of your lies." Hart said softy, she looked at her aunt sadly. "But tell me why? I though we were family. I let you stay here when you had nowhere else to go."

"Let me? LET ME!" Doreen spat on the floor. "You took everything from me. I was living fine on the inheritance until you took it. It was MINE!" A knife flashed in her hand and she lunged at Hart and Fawn. Since Anders was between Hawke and Doreen, he couldn't strike at her.

Fawn raised her hands and screamed, "NO!" Magic spilled from her hands and Doreen was frozen solid to the floor. Fawn collapsed into her sister's arms, and Hart hugged her tight, crying out her name.

"It's alright, Hart. She just exhausted from using her magic for the first time." Hawke said, as Fawn blinked up at her sister. "Well done, Fawn." Fawn gave him a weak smile.

"Bitch," Anders said staring at Doreen frozen form. "She should be taken straight to the guards and charged for attempted murder."

Hawke shock his head, "Can't. Then it will be revealed that Fawn's a mage and she will be taken to the Circle."

"No! I won't allow it." Hart stated firmly.

"I know you won't." Hawke said with a smile. "But as it stands you can't stay in Kirkwall any longer. There's too much risk to Hart."

"Why? You and Feynriel live here as apostates." Hart stated, "We can hide like you."

"Yes, but the people who know that we are mages aren't going to tell the Templars. This bitch will. Unless you want me to kill her." Hawke said coldly eyeing Doreen. This offer stunned both Anders and Hart because they just stared at him.

Then Hart shock her head, "She may have tried to kill me, but she's still family. I won't fall to her level and have her killed."

Hawke nodded, "Then you can come to the Pit. It's safest there until I can get you passage out of Kirkwall."

"You don't have to do that Hawke."

"It's the least I can do for failing to see a viper threatening you." Hawke replied. "Tell me what you packed."

"Hawke..."

Hawke gave her a pleading look, "Let me do this." Hart shut her mouth and nodded. She began a short list of supplies to collect. When Fawn awoke she help him carry the packs. Anders picked up the still weak Hart in his arms. She blushed as he carried her with a wink.

Hawke lead Anders back to the Pit to be greeted by the other children. Cub ran to him to show him this cut on his elbow that he got fighting a dragon. Hawke chuckled and healed it with a brush of his fingers. Hawke had Anders place Hart in the largest bed in the shack. Fawn promptly climbed into the bed with her sister and fell asleep.

"Sorry Anders, there isn't a bed large enough for you. But it you can help me move some fur from the cart then we can set something up that you can at least be comfortable on." Hawke said, showing Anders his mining cart bed.

Anders was giving him a odd look, "Why are you doing this?"

"What setting you up a bed?" Hawke replied laying out the furs.

"No...well that too. But why do anything of this? Why help heal people without a fee? Why shelter the orphans? Why help me?"

Hawke gave him a confused look, "Because it's the right thing to do. I'm sure you would do the same."

"But aren't you afraid people will reveal you to the Templars."

"No, well a bit." Hawke shrugged, then he looked up directly into Anders eyes. "Anders let me tell you something. I've done some bad things. I've killed people, more people than I can count. And I know I will kill again. But ever time I see their face when I heal them it chases the shadows away. I can go on doing good things not because of the reward but because they are good."

Hawke turned to watch the children cooking around the fire pit, and continued, "I won't let the fact that I'm a mage stop me from doing that. Because you know what, if you help people see the good that you can do with magic then they will stop being afraid of you. See the children here. All them have been thrown aside by society and deeply scarred. But here they can be children and grow. And when they will grow up and have children of their own they will tell their children what a mage did for them. Not the Chantry, not Kirkwall, a mage. This is the first step is mage equality."

Anders listened silently, mind in a haze over what this small child was telling him. He sat and curled his knees up to his chest. Hawke noticed that Anders had lost himself in thought and pulled a fur blanket over his shoulders. He left his friend with those thoughts. Hawke had spend years thinking of what he would have said to convince Anders that his actions were wrong. It took coming back to Kirkwall for Hawke to find his answer. He just hoped Anders would listen.

Anders awoke to a finger poking at his face, and he open his eyes to find a green eyes toddler staring at him. He blinked confused by the sight.

"R' thu' dead?" the toddler lad asked. Anders shot up and remembered why he was in a cavern filled with children.

"Of course he's not dead, Cub." Hart called. "Now come here and eat your breakfast." Cub ran back over to the fire pit where Hart was holding some bread. He grabbed the bread and sat down by his twin sister quietly munching on her piece of bread. Anders stood up and follow the toddler, to sit by the still burning fire. Anders noticed that it had a green glow to it and leaned closer to study it.

"Hawke made it." Hart explained to his questioning gaze. "Continues to burning even if we don't have any wood to feed it. It the only source of warmth down here so it don't matter if it's green."

"Magic fire," Cub said with a mouth full of food. Anders smiled and remembered Hawke's words.

"How are you feel Henrietta?" Anders asked leaning into put his hand on her forehead.

She smiled. "Just fine. I slept like the dead last night and feel as refreshed as a daisy. And call me Hart. Everyone down here has animal names, it's a bit of a tradition. I think I going have to change our name anyway, and these are as good as any other."

Anders nodded understanding, then looked around, "Where's your sister?"

"Fawn? She over in Hawke training area trying to do magic," she pointed over to the darker section of the cavern. "I told her to wait for Hawke return. But she wants to surprise him."

"Where is he by the way?"

"Went to the smugglers. He's going to ask them to smuggle Fawn and I with the mages they're going to transport to tonight."

Anders looked startled, "How are you going to pay for that?"

"Hawke going to ask that the fee be added to his debt." she glanced away ashamed. "Hawke had told me that I best save my money for setting up a new life. But I couldn't pay it even if I wanted to. And Hawke had already decided to help. We all learned early that when Hawke makes a decision that nothing can be done to change that.'

"He's a good lad." Anders smiled softly knowing the feeling. "So do you know anything about him?"

"I know he's as stubborn and as powerful as a dragon. He's protective of anyone who lives in the Pit. He's also smart, even smarter than Chantry mothers. His maturity come from his hard life and experience. About his past. Nothing." Hart replied shaking her head. "He's got Andraste blood in him. Who are we to question where he come's from."

Anders shifted uncomfortably, but a sudden explosion of light caught their attention.

"Fawn!" Hart called with a worried tone. Rising to head into the shadows with Anders at her heels.

"I'm alright," the young girl picked herself off the ground, dusting the dirt of her leggings.

Hart sighed, "This is why I said wait for Hawke. He can show you properly."

"But I did magic yesterday."

"That was a formless spell working off your intent." Anders explained.

"Huh?" Fawn tilted her head in confusion. Anders thought how to best explain it. He was never allowed even close to the young apprentices back in the tower in case his rebellious nature would spread

"Lets see you wanted to stop your aunt yesterday, right?"

"Yes!"

"So your magic used your will to create ice. It wasn't a spell which needed structure and intent to create a form." Anders tried.

"I still don't understand." Fawn said. " But I created ice because I wanted to."

"Sort of..." Anders shoulders slumped. "Magic need your will to work, but it also need structure. Like...like water!"

"Huh?"

"Well, lets say magic is like water. If you pour water on the floor it just get every where. But if you had pore water into a cup it takes a form. Like what you did, your magic just went everywhere as a fireball. But if you give it form." Anders threw out his hand, lighting a torch on the wall. "It creates the shape you want."

"Oh..." Fawn stared at the fire then at Anders. "How do I do that?"

"Hmm..." Anders floundered.

"Alright, that enough magic, Fawn. Wait for Hawke to return and he can teach you. Come eat." Hart stated drawing her sister to the fire pit.

Anders felt a bit bad having a child teach another child. But Hawke could talk to the children in a way he couldn't. Kitten came up to him and sat herself in the light of the torch and began drawing in the dirt with a stick.

"What's are you doing?" Anders tried talking to the child, looking down.

"Doggy!" Kitten pointed at her scribble.

"I see." He really didn't it looked like scribble to him.

"Draw! Like Hawke." the little girl pointed up at the wall. Anders turned his head and could see something carved into the cavern wall. He got closer but he couldn't make it out in the dim light of the torch. Then he saw more torches, and lite them with his magic.

Anders found himself surrounded by writings carved into the walls. Complex runes, ancient languages, enchanted symbols, and magic calculation. He couldn't even understand half of the things on the walls. And what he did understand scared him.

He turned frantically to Hart grabbing her shoulder, "Did Hawke draw those?!"

Hart gave him a startled look, "Of course he did."

"How!" Anders nearly shock her.

"I did say he was smart. And before you ask I don't know what he draws there, but he's been doing that from the beginning. Hawke is trying to figure something out. He used to stare at those walls for hours." She detached her self from him, and asked, "Do you know what he's doing?"

"No, and that scares me. Being able to use magic at a young age is one thing. This..." He gesture at the runes. "Is something entirely different."

"Then I suggest you ask Hawke then." Hart replied. "He might answer you."

So Anders waited studying the wall in all it forms, even using the fairy light on them. The longer he stared the more confused he got. He was lost in his thought when Hawke returned and found him sitting there.

"It was too much to hope for you not to notice these." Hawke sighed.

Anders shot up, waving at he wall "And what are these!"

"You know what they are." Hawke met his gaze firmly.

"No, I don't."

"You don't? But you had a Circle education."

"I didn't stay long enough in the Circle to get a proper education. I favored my practical lesson more than the ones on magical theory." Anders snapped. "I want to know how you do!"

Hawke hesitated and looked away trying to think of an answer.

Anders saw this and said, "Don't lie to me, Hawke. Tell me the truth."

Hawke body stiffened and a stubborn frown appeared on his lips, "No. I don't need to tell you anything."

"Hawke, this isn't possible. A child your age shouldn't know thing like this!" Anders stated, grabbing his shoulder.

Hawke tugged his shoulder out of Anders grip, turning away from him as he said, "No they shouldn't. But I do. You already know I'm not a normal child."

"Does it have to do with what's written here?"

Hawke spun and shot a fireball at the largest rune circle scorching the wall, "Forget what you seen. How I came to be this way is to dangerous for you to know. But it won't happen again."

"Hawke..." Anders tried.

"No, leave it!" Hawke snapped. "I don't need to be saved Anders."

Anders stepped back, stunned, "Is that what you think...I'm just worried."

"I don't need your pity or your idea of justice. Go save another mage." Hawke turned his back, dismissing him. Anders felt he had pushed Hawke to far. Justice lingering in the shadows of his mind was out raged at Hawke's words. Anders turned and walked away from Hawke before he did something he regretted. He stormed out of the carven not looking back.

That night he when he brought the mages to the docks he could still hear those words in his mind. He found Hart, Fawn, and Hawke waiting at the meeting spot at the docks. He ignored Hawke and turned to the sea to see a boat arriving through the fog. It signaled them with a lantern which Hawke returned with a glow from his hand.

Hart came up to him, "Sorry about Hawke. If I had known he was going to reach that way I would have warned you. I'm just used to how gentle he is with the children that I can forget how hard he can be to adults."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I think I pushed Hawke too far. I mean he doesn't knows me, so why would he open up to me." Anders replied with a bit of harshness in his voice.

"I'm not certain about that. Hawke does seem to trust you."

Anders raised his eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

"Because you're the only adult Hawke has ever brought to the Pit," Hart replied. "The last one that entered without Hawke's permission, he broke the floor."

"What?"

"Yes. And I've seen him with you. It usually takes a long time for Hawke to warm you others enough that he can relax around them."

Anders turned his gaze to Hawke who was talking to the smugglers. "He does?"

"Perhaps because you didn't meet him before Fennec you can't see the difference." Hart said vaguely.

"I...think I should..."

"Hart, Fawn. Come along the boat waiting." Hawke called.

Hart rapped a arm around Anders waist, "Don't destroy what Hawke's seems willing to give. His friendship. Goodbye Anders, and thank you."

Hart took Fawn hand who waved at Anders. Anders watched Hawke be hugged by the girls a warm smile of his face that made his seem so young. The other mages shook Anders hand gratefully and board the small vessel. Once everyone as on the boat, it pushed off and disappeared into the fog leaving Anders and Hawke alone.

"Hawke..."Anders started throat a bit dry.

"Anders." Hawke replied crossing his arms.

"Hmm...I know I didn't seem grateful last night. But I am." Anders turned to look Hawke in the eye. "I thought about your words. And I know that you don't need my help. But can I ask for yours when I need it?" Anders saw Hawke relax, realizing the truth of Harts words.

"Only if you show me how to be a better healer," Hawke said with a wide smile.

"That I can do."


	8. Chapter 8

New Age

Chapter Eight: Storm Tide

Hawke sat on the roof top of Gamlen house overlooking Lowtown, pulling his cloak tight against himself to keep the wind from tearing it away. It was a warm day, but the wind brought the threat of a storm. He sat half hidden in the shadow of a forgotten barrel as he stared down at the dirty streets of Lowtown. The people of Lowtown were busy preparing for the incoming storm. Shutters-covered windows, containers of heavy stones blocked doorways, and the last minute purchases of supplies. The sounded of the Bazaar echoed down the streets and the smoke of the industrial furnaces twisted in the wind.

Hawke had found himself drawn to Gamlen House, watching his family in their daily routines. He was unsure of what he wanted out these visits. But each time he began thinking about his future here in this Kirkwall he found himself on this roof.

"Is there no hope for me? Should I forget the rune, destroy my notes, drop this amulet in the sea?" his thoughts wandered. Hawke began fingering the black stone amulet he called the Broken Stone. He always wore the necklace under his clothes, it cold presence pressed against his chest.

He could hear the distance voiced as his uncle and mother arguing with each other. Bethany and Carver interrupted the argument only to begin their own. Hawke wondered if all siblings argued with each other. Bethany and Carver were forever clashing with each other, but he had always been there to mediate and to overrule it the argument got too far. As the years past, he was still arguing with Carver. It seems like he would have continued to do so until he was old like his mother and Gamlen.

The front door slammed open and Carver marched out as he strapped his sword to his back. A moment later Bethany dashes after his calling his name. Hawke shook his head, but he knew that look on Carver face. Carver just needed to release his emotions. Bethany was going to make it worse trying to go after him and apologize. For a second he stood up to go stop Bethany and froze.

The moment of pain was still sharp but the pain was fading. He clutched his hand to his chest, and faded back into the shadows. Hawke jumped from roof to roof, climbing along planks of wood and slid down a drain pipe. When he hit the street, he raised his hood over his head and just another child on the street. He dodged people as he followed Bethany and Carver. He stopped when he saw Bethany grab Carver arms.

Carver whirled on her, snapping something at her. Hawke positioned himself on the corner of the street to remain unseen, but he was too far to hear what was said. Bethany spoke softly and Carver aggression seemed to bleed out of him. Hawke watched distantly, noticing that Bethany had more confidence than he remembers. Carver nodded with her words and let his anger go. Carver was more mature, and he would be normal stew in his emotions for days. Bethany hugged him gently and then they went off together.

This world was different, and his siblings were different. This Bethany and Carver were stronger without him. Hawke couldn't get any closer to them. It was like a barrier had been built between them.

"But they are both alive. It doesn't matter that they don't know who I am. I'm not going to lose them again." Hawke stared off after his siblings.

With that thought firmly in his mind he turned himself back toward the docks. A fierce wind hit him, blowing his cloak wide. Hawke shivered in leather armor, grabbing the edges of his cloak and drew it around himself. He stared off into the distance. The sun was lying low in the sky, but the sea was shadowed by giant dark clouds. The wind brought with it the smells of salt, rain, and the burnt smell of lighting. Hawke stood there realizing what was happening.

"It begins," he thinks. And like a weathercock pointing in the wind, Hawke felt himself find direction. He knew what he wanted to do, and how to do it. There was no hesitation in his step anymore. Hawke shouldered his pack and headed out of Kirkwall just as the doors were closing.

He made an excuse to the guard that he had to reach his grandfather with his medicine before the storm-made landfall. The guard shooed him away warning him that he best hurry before the storm hit. Hawke traveled down the coast following the cliffs, watching the sea. The sea had turned dark and the waves rose higher white tips reaching toward the sky. The wind tore at Hawke as he walked and he had to move away from the edge for fear of getting blown over. He still hadn't seen any sign of ships on the horizon.

The rain started in a light down pore driving Hawke to seek shelter in some coast caves. Hawke began a fire with the wood plants he knew where in the abandon mining caves. The Tal-Vashoth had made this cavern their base.

"Or will make these caverns their base. But then perhaps not. This time line has changed a lot of things. " Hawke thought, as he laid his cloak out to dry. He took his packed bread out and began to munch on it as he found a spot to sit at the mouth of the cave. The storm was roaring outside. Protected by the cavern, Hawke watched and waited for the sounds he knew where coming.

Without the light of the sun or stars Hawke didn't know how long he waited. It could have been hours or only a single hour. He felt dark thoughts creeping in on him, but he held them at bay with the image of his siblings. He was going to do it.

He heard a thunderous roar which was nothing like the sound of the storm. He grabbed his cloak and ran out into the storm. The pelting rain stung his face, but he shielded his eyes and when to the edge of the cliff. A flash of light on the horizon caught his eye. Not the blue white flash of lighting but an orange burst.

Hawke spotted the tiny form a ship sails white against the grey sky. Isabella's 'Siren Call' struggled through ever growing waves. Then Hawke saw it; the fearsome form of a Qunari dreadnought rising over the crest of a large wave. Hawke was in awe, for he hadn't seen a dreadnought before and it certainly held up to its reputation. The great ship was twice the length of the smaller ship it chased. The dreadnought had its sails folded but it still sailed, climbing over the waves like a massive beast.

A series of blast echoed over the sounds of the storm, and smoke spewed from the sides of the dreadnought. The mast of the Siren Call shuttered and tipped over the side of the ship. Hawke watched the desperate chase with amazement. But the figures were getting farther away, and he was having a hard time seeing them.

"Maker, they going to crash further up the coast," Hawke realized. He tore his gaze away from the ship and began to make his way along the rock as fast as he could. The rocks and stones were slippery from the rain slowing his progress. He could no longer see the ships. Hawke fell nearly twisting his ankle trying to watch the sea to find instead of his footing.

"Slow, Hawke. Breathe," he told himself. "Nothing will come of it if you hurt yourself before then." Hawke stood up, pulled his cloak around himself and slowly made his way down the path.

The sounds of smashing wood and metal echoed across the coast. Hawke picked up his pace but it was nearly ten minutes before he spotted the wreckage. It was the 'Siren Call' smashed into a sharp rock outcrop like a fish on a pike. He could hear the cries of men on the wind.

A shadow in the distance showed the form of the dreadnought. The giant waves were driving the ship way from its prey despite its struggles. The dreadnought fell out of sight behind the cliff face. It took only a moment for the sound of the dreadnought hitting the coast to reach Hawke. A series of explosions filled the air, and an orange light lite the sky for a brief moment.

Hawke turned his gaze back to the 'Siren Call'. He could see a couple of men trying to climb the cliff face. But the waves of the storm dragged them into the sea. Hawke had no way of reaching the ship as there wasn't any land path to the ship. All Hawke could do, was watch in horror as large waves hit the vessel swamping it.

The ship wood shrieked like a dying wail as the ship was broken from the rock. It only took another wave for the 'Siren Call' to disappear from sight. Hawke stood shocked, gripping his cloak tight shivering. He would have headed to the beach but the waves were too threatening. So Hawke found shelter in the lee of a stone.

"The force of nature is ruled by no one, and no matter the situation that we mortals play, no one can defy it." Hawke thought. His wet cloak offered no warm so he created a small fire between his hands. It took focus to maintain a small flame, allowing it to use only a bit if fire at a time. He knew he should have waited back in the cavern but his excitement had got the best of him. So he waited until the storm past.

It was dawn by the time the storm had drifted away, leaving the wreckage of the night shattered across the beach. He stayed away from the beach where he knew the Qunari were recovering. The dreadnought was a broken shell laying on its side like a beached whale. Hawke walked between the broken boards and pieces of shipment looking for survivors, and his ultimate goal. He found only dead sailors, and broken shards. The beach reminded him of the aftermath of a battle.

"Help . . . " a broken gasp reached his ears. It had come from a large broken piece of the ship. Flinging sand into the air, Hawke ran. He found a sailor pinned under a piece of a mast only the upper part of his body showing. His tanned skin was ashen and his expression twisted in pain.

"Help . . . please," the sailor moaned in pain.

Hawke, knelt down to inspect the wood pinning the man. The man's eyes were blackened, and stared up at Hawke.

"Lad . . . get help"

"Please, don't move. I'm going to lift this." Hawke explained as he stood up.

"Ha . . . wee' lad . . . you . . . can't . . . " the man gasped through the pain. Hawke took out his broken staff, and waved his glowing hands. Willing his magic to lift the broken mast piece, gently moved the piece so not to hurt the man. Hawke placed the piece aside and released his magic.

The sailor gapped at Hawke then shut his eyes in pain. Hawke knelt beside him, saying, "Please don't be afraid of me. I'm just here to help."

"Lad . . . I don't care of you're a demon." The sailor breathed sharply. Hawke began a healing spell but realized that there was so much destroyed that he couldn't heal everything. He frowned and focused his magic on the man's heart. He was using it to keep it beating.

"I'm sorry. I'm not an every good healer. I'm sorry."

"Why can't I feel my legs?"

"Your spine . . . it's been smashed. I don't know how to heal it. I can ease the pain for now."Hawke said, as sweat pored off of him.

The sailor was silent for a long time, before he spoke, "Lad, you just save me from a lot pain. I didn't believe in the Maker before this but you must have been sent by him. Why else would you be out here. No matter, I need you to do two things for me."

"Yes?" Hawke voice was small.

The sailor reached into the necklace around his neck. It was made of thick iron chains, and leather. At the center was a green jewel was fastened. He held it out to Hawke.

"Can you give this to a woman named Isabella? She the captain of the 'Siren Call' or at least it was now that it's at the bottom of the sea. Tell her, Green Eye said, 'It was a night never meant to last.' Got that?" the sailor told him with sadness in his eyes. "If you can't find her or she's dead you can keep it, ok?"

"Ok, find Isabella." Hawke nodded.

"Good lad." Green Eye smiled softly. "Now the second thing you can do is to let me die."

Hawke felt snow melt in his veins and he stared at the sailor.

"I know you've tried so hard to save me. But I won't survive with one leg. I have enemies that will find me. That is if I survive the vultures on the coast," he closed his eyes and swallowed. "So please give me a merciful death."

"I...I will," Hawke looked away deeply saddened. But he knew the truth of the sailor's words.

"What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hawke," he said in a small voice.

"Thank you, Hawke. You are going the Makers work today." Green Eye gripped his hand. "Once I'm dead, push me into the ocean so I can be with my lady love."

Hawke didn't say anything else merely casting a spelling spell over the man. Green Eyes features eased and Hawke releases the healing spell. Hawke placed his hand over his heart and felt it slow until it stopped. With tears in his eye's Hawke used his magic to pull the man out into the waves. He watched the man named Green Eyes disappears into the sea.

Hawke stood up and walked way. His mind no longer on the task at hand. Hawke wandered the coast, seeing savages and guards appearing. Hawke knew he wasn't going to find the Relic. It was long gone by now, and he didn't have the heart to try. But there will be other chances to get the Relic, he knew.

A sudden shout caught his attention and he turned the bend to find a Qunari lifting a man by the throat roaring in Qunlat. The man whimpered a reply before the Qunari snapped his neck. The Qunari threw him aside like a rag doll and staggered as he tried to stand. The sea had washed away the vitaar normally painted on their skin. Instead it was replaced with the blood from his wounds. Hawke knew the Qunari wouldn't last if he didn't get help.

But Hawke had only a small reserve of magic left from trying to aid Green Eyes. And he couldn't use magic on a Qunari they would rather die. So Hawke fished into his pack for healing potions he knew was there. Hawke slowly approached the Qunari, and stopped out of reach.

" **Kost** " Hawke called. The Qunari spun around face twisted in a snarl.

" **Kost. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun.** " Hawke tried again, remembered what Fenris had said to the Arishok. It was the only words he knew in Qunlat.

The qunari expression turned from rage to confusion. He was froze stiff staring at Hawke like he was a blighted rift; Strange, unknown, and frightening.

Hawke held out his potion for the Qunari to see, saying, "Here drink. It will heal your wounds."

The Qunari still didn't react, but began shifting his feet. Hawke didn't want to get any closer having already seen what the Qunari was capable of. So he tried tossing the potion for the Qunari to catch. The potion hit the Qunari in the chest and bounced off to smash on the ground. The Qunari didn't even flinch, continue to stare at Hawke.

Hawke groaned and smacked his face. He reached into his pack and got another potion. The felt the small knife he kept hidden in there. Then he got an idea, and brought the knife.

"Let's try this again," he said out loud. Hawke cut his finger and showed the bleeding index to the Qunari. The only reaction he got was a confused blink. Hawke brought out a potion and took a sip from it. He held out his finger again, as it began healing and covering the wound with pink skin. Then Hawke placed the potion on the ground and stepped back.

"There, it's safe. So go ahead and drink it." Hawke spread his arms wide to show he was no threat. The Qunari hesitated then stepped forward and took the potion. He inspected it in his large hand before drinking it. Hawke watched as the Qunari wounds only partly healed. So he took out another potion, tossing it to the Qunari. This time he caught it and drank it.

The Qunari bowed his thanks, saying several words that Hawke didn't understand. Hawke returned the bow with a nod of his head.

The Hawke pointed down the coast saying, "Qunari, and Arishok." After two more gestures, the Qunari got The message.

He shook his head, saying, " **Taam-kas** ," before he returning to searching through the rubble.

"He's looking for his weapon." Hawke realized. He thought back to what he had seen along the coast and he remembered seeing the handle of Qunari great-axe.

So Hawke called, " **Taam-kas** ". He gestured with his hand for the Qunari to follow. The Qunari quickly shot up and with easy strides caught up with Hawke. Hawke leapt and danced along the rock trying to keep ahead of the Qunari. Hawke head back to the spot he saw the great-axe and hoped it was what the Qunari was looking for.

Then Hawke saw a group of heavily armed scavengers in the spot. One of the men was holding the great-axe up to inspect it. The Qunari roared a battle cry and charged the scavengers. The scavengers startled but the sound found an enraged Qunari charging them and scattered. The Qunari picked up a large piece of driftwood and wielded it like an axe. He focused on the man holding the great-axe. The man tried to use the weapon to defend himself but he found his legs swept out from under him and his head smashed in by a log. The Qunari picked up the great-axe and turned on the rest of the scavengers with a snarl.

Hawke stood back, knowing the Qunari was a superior fighter to the thieves. And he didn't want to reveal his magic to the Qunari. So he watched as two men ran for it only to be cut down from behind by the faster Qunari. The one of the men put up a better fight with his sword but he was quickly over powered by the Qunari. Hawke saw one of the archers raise his bow and he threw a rock at him. This distracted the archer long enough to be cut down but the Qunari.

It wasn't long before the Qunari stood in a pile of corpses breathing heavily. The Qunari stared at the bloody great-axe for a long moment. Then the Qunari clutched his great-axe close to his chest like a lost child.

"Cute, in a weird way." Hawke said, but still felt good about himself. Some good had happened because he had come to the coast during the storm. He turned away and heads back down the path toward Kirkwall. He heard a shout, and turned back to find the Qunari calling for him.

" **Basalit-an** " the Qunari called again. Then he pointed to himself as said, " **Taam-kasari** " He continued to speak but Hawke just shock his head not understanding. The Qunari pointed at himself repeating, " **Taam-karari** " then pointed at Hawke calling him, " **Basalit-an.** "

Thinking he wanted his name Hawke, called out, "Hawke." Then he pointed at himself. The Qunari moved to rush to him, but Hawke stopped him with his hand. Hawke pointed at himself repeating his name and pointed at the bird flying high above them.

Hawke pointed back down the coast repeating his earlier instruction. The voiced of Qunari could be heard closer now, and a couple of soldier's marched over the rise. Qunari turned his head to look and Hawke disappeared into the rocks. Hawke could still hear the Qunari calling him but Hawke couldn't risk getting caught by the Qunari.

He found more survivors being carried by the guards. He giving them healing potions and bandaged their wounds. He traveled with them as they were brought back to Kirkwall. The rest of that day he continued to smile.


	9. Chapter 9

New Age

Chapter Nine: Cloaks and Guards men

Hawke sneezed loudly, mucus dripping from his nose. He sniffed it back only to begin a fit of coughing. When he stopped coughing, he groaned and let his head drop onto his lap. He was sitting in Anders new Clinic, watching Anders mix a herb brew for him and feeling miserable.

"Is it done yet?" Hawke asked nasally.

"Not yet," Anders replied stirring the green mixture over the fire. "Tell me again, why were you out on the coast in the middle of a storm?"

"Making a delivery," Hawke sniffed.

"In the middle of the storm?" Anders raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't think I would be caught out in the storm. And it was a rush job." Hawke sneezed and rubbed his nose in his grey cloak.

Anders wrinkled his nose, "I think you're going to have to burn that cloak when this is done."

"What?" Hawke asked raising his head genuinely shocked.

"Look at it. It's disgusting. It's torn, and covered in mud. Some of which I believe is blood. Now it has your snot all over it."

Hawke let the cloak go, saying, "But this . . . " He didn't finish what he was going to say; which is that he got this cloak when he found his family alive. It reminds him of them. It had come so far with him, but it pained him to let it go.

"I won't burn it," Hawke said firmly and hid the cloak behind him.

Anders sighed, "At least buy a new one, maybe one that will protect you from the rain. Hmm?"

Hawke coughed again and rubbed his raw throat, "That might be a good idea."

"See. Now drink this, and mind you drink all of it." Anders replied handing him a bowl steaming green paste. Hawke took a sip and shuttered at the taste.

Anders chuckled, "I can put some honey in it to take away the bitterness. Other kids drink it when I do that."

Hawke made a face and said, "No I will drink it." And he downed a larger mouthful. Anders half smile told Hawke that he had been played.

"Now, if I can find one of my old cloaks," Anders stood up and went into his room at the back of the clinic. Hawke continued to drink the gross mixture, making faces at ever gulp.

Anders returned holding out a cloak, "It's a bit long but we can cut it down to your size."

Hawke stared at the cloak, saying slowly, "It's a grey warden blue."

Anders looked a bit uncomfortable, "Yes, well I know I haven't told you this but I was a grey warden."

"You are a grey warden," Hawke stated, "But are you sure? It's enchanted"

"Well I can't wear it now that I've left the grey wardens. And I'd rather it protect you than sit gathering dust in my chest." Anders held up the cloak for Hawke to inspect.

Hawke hesitantly touches the light-blue grey material, and inspecting the enchantments. Anders watched amused as the young boy ran his fingers over the fabric like it was a holy object, and felt strange that he did it with something of his. He tossed the cloak over Hawke head and laughed as he struggled to get his self out from under it. Hawke's pokes his head out, hair ruffled and messy, sticking out at odd ends which made Anders laugh again. Hawke gave him a disapproving pout before trying to straighten his hair.

Hawke drew the warden cloak around himself, but the tail of the cloak fell on the floor around him. Hawke smiled up at him, the blue of cloak making his eyes shine. Anders ruffled the boy's hair in affection.

"Anders!" Hawke said indignantly, stepping away from him.

Anders had forgotten how to smile since the deep road, but this small child effortlessly makes' him laughs. When he had first set up the clinic to help the refugees, Hawke had magically appeared helping him mix potion and heal the less serious injuries. He was beginning to wonder if Hawke really had Andraste blood.

"It looks good on you." Anders said honestly. " Now let me measure so I can cut it."

Hawke shook his head, "That would ruin the enchantments. I'll get Song to helm it, then I can keep using it as I get taller."

"If you get taller." Anders had notice Hawke had bit of short complex, forever muttering that he wanted to be taller.

"I will be taller that you when I'm older." Hawke said firmly. That was another thing Anders noticed. Hawke said, 'older' not when he grew up or when he was an adult. But then again Hawke already saw himself as a mature adult despite his size.

Hawke began coughing again, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"That it your going back to the Pit and getting some rest. The potion will only work if you let your body rest." Anders pored the rest of the mixture into a flask and handed it to Hawke. Hawke folded the warden cloak under his arm and took the potion.

"Do you want me to walk to back to the Pit?" Anders asked.

"Anders!" a young man walked in carrying an elderly man on his shoulder. Anders rushed up the man and helped guide his father to a bed.

"Father, he was down by the dock when to saw a legion of giant men and he collapsed." The young man explained.

"You're busy, Anders." Hawke said walking past them. "I'll be fine on my own."

"Be safe, Hawke!" Anders called before focusing his attention on the old man.

Hawke exited the clinic and pulled up the hood of his old cloak. Then he saw his brother and sister coming up the stairs. He froze, but they walked past him talking to each other not even noticing him. Hawke felt a stab of pain but he dismissed it. Bethany and Carver were heading into the cellar of the Amell mansion.

Hawke felt a ghost of a smile on his lips, "At least events are happening in order. Maybe I still have a chance."

He slid into the shadows of Darktown, carefully avoiding the more territorial areas as he made his way back to the Pit. He hid behind a barrel when he spotted a group of armed thieves marching down the tunnel.

"Why do we have to do this now?" one of the men asked.

"Because the last group fucked up. Not the satchel is being moved in Lowtown. We have to get it now or we won't get the information at all," the female leader spat. "And you don't get paid, so stop whining."

When the group past Hawke stepped out his hiding spot, thinking, "Or maybe not." He coughed and rubbed his raw throat. He just wanted to get back to the Pit and sleep for a week. But he continued to stare after the thieves.

"It couldn't hurt to watch the thieves to make sure events happen as they are supposed to." Hawke told himself. He began to follow the thieves through the dark tunnels and up into Low town. The thieves stalked down the alley's, while Hawke headed to the roofs to watch them.

The streets were usually dead even for the middle of the night. The thieves set their ambush you near the Foundry, hiding themselves behind a street stall and in the shadow of the buildings. Hawke placed himself at the corner of the building beside the alley, flat on his belly so he wouldn't be spotted.

Guards man Donnic strolled down the street not looking as alert as he should in Lowtown. He didn't notice the thieves until they were on top of him. They forced him into the alley, as he wielded his sword cutting down two of them. But he was hopelessly out numbered.

Hawke glanced at the empty streets searching for Aveline. A pained shout from Donnic forced Hawke to act. He stood up on the roof to and shot a wall of ice around Donnic, protecting him from the next blow.

"He brought a friend," a thief stated

"He was supposed to be alone! Get him!" the leader pointed up at Hawke figures on the roof top. Hawke wasted no time drawing his broken staff and rained fire down on the thieves. The thieves shattered except for the once's with a shield. Hawke broke off a piece of a roof, throws the stone to knock down the leader.

Arrow shots whistled past him, and he sidestepped dodging another. In the same motion he drew fire into his hand and threw it at another of the warriors. He had to focus on keeping Donnic alive for Aveline sake.

There was a sudden shout of pain from the archers as they were hit from by a charging Aveline. Hawke smiled, relieved he had some ground aid. He used the momentary distraction to form a complex spell. Using his test with manipulation, Hawke Petrify five of the thieves in the same spell. Aveline struck one of them down with a cut to the neck and other with a blow to the head.

He took a deep breath, allowing his magic to flow back to him. Then grew a large fireball in his hands which he threw at the thief's leader. She could only watch in horror at the fireball descended and burn her to a crisp. Aveline cut down the last petrified thief, blood splattering across her face.

Aveline went over to aid Donnic lifting him up onto his feet.

"Who . . . Ave . . . Aveline." Donnic stuttered, and stared at his rescuer. "You're a beautiful sight."

Aveline smiled sweetly at him, "Guards man."

Hawke sneezed loudly, breaking the moment, and covering his hand in mucus. He muttered, "This is disgusting."

Aveline looked up to the small form on the roof top, calling, "Hawke is that you?"

"Achoo . . . yah . . . " Hawke mumbled, rubbing his nose with his cloak.

"Come down here," it was clearly an order. So Hawke jumped off the roof and used his magic to slow his decent. Donnic gasped as Hawke dropped lightly to the ground.

Aveline knelt, pulling back his hood to look at Hawke, "Hawke you look horrible. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Hawke shook his head, coughing, "Just sick. Nothing a potion and some rest won't fix."

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Aveline asked seriously.

"Heard some thieves were going to attack a guards man. So I followed them to stop them. It's weird, but they were after a satchel." Hawke hinted, as he looked at the fallen satchel.

Donnic bent over and opened the book, saying, "The seal of the Viscount, office details, city accounts."

"Valuable to a guild of thieves," Hawke sneezed again.

"A sacrificial delivery with one of our own. Captain Jeven is going to answer for this." Aveline pounded her fist into her hand.

"I should have known something was up when the Captain said this route was cleared. It's Lowtown, there always danger here." Donnic reprimanded himself.

"It's alright. You didn't have any reason to be suspicious." Aveline replied clasping his shoulder.

"But you did. I'm glad your around, Aveline, or I'd be another name on the wall." Donnic said smiling which Aveline returned.

"Go on, love birds. There a captain to arrest, and new guard captain to be appointed,"Hawke coughed heavily into his hand. "I'm going to bed." He pulled his hood back over his head.

"I'll check in on you later, Hawke," Aveline said looking down at him.

Hawke waved his hand replying, "I'm sure you are going to be too busy for that Aveline. Just ask your informants for an update." Then he walked off, using every ounce of strength left in him to get back to the Pit and collapse into the straw of his bed.


	10. Chapter 10

New Age

Chapter Ten Rewrite: Meetings

Varric stomach grumbled loudly and he sighed setting aside his book. Everything seemed to be late; his partners, his meal, and of course Hawke. He got up and headed to the Hanged Man kitchen. A single swinging door separated the small kitchen from the rest of the Tavern. Varric pushed it open to find the kitchen empty of it's usually resident, Eiger the cook.

"Eiger! Eiger, where's that meal I asked for?" Varric called, as a strange smell assaulted his nose. "Why does it smell like burnt meat?"

He moved through the kitchen looking for the source of the smell. There was no smoke lingering in the air. The smell got stronger as he reached the rear entrance. Varric peered outside to find Hawke healing an injured Eiger. The cook was a large man, even sitting he was a head taller than Hawke. He held a hand to his forehead, blood seeped through his finger tips. But Varric could see that Hawke was already healing the wound.

"Hawke!" he said in surprise.

The dark hair boy glanced over his shoulder at him, and said, "Varric, sorry I'm late. Eiger was having some trouble with some thugs."

Varric noticed the smoldering piles of ashes scattered throughout the alley, and asked, "Trouble?"

"Hardly a problem, they didn't even put up a fight." Hawke replied as he stood up, dusting the ashes off his cloak.

Varric hummed in his throat, "Hawke, you need to learn the definition of a problem. But I'm glad you save our cook. I would starve without his meals."

At this remark, Eiger stood up, and towering over the two of them. He headed directly into the kitchen and Varric quickly stepped out of the way of the big man. Eiger took out a large wooden spoon and began to stir the stew on the fire.

"Looks like our meal will be salvaged and we'll get to eat." Varric said with a chuckle. "Come along, Hawke." Hawke walked into the kitchen and saw a pair of giant knives on the rack.

"Eiger, I suggest wearing those all the time," Hawke said pointing to the knives. "You're already big enough to be intimidating. But those will give people's pause before attacking you."

Eiger huffed, and Varric interrupted, "You don't have to use them. Just wear them. Appearance is a key tactic to protection. Look like a target and people will attack you. Look like you can tear a man apart, and people will avoid you. Think about it."

The giant cook didn't say anything but Varric didn't expect him to. Hawke followed him out of the kitchen and up to his room.

"Do you know why Eiger is being attacked by the Sharps Highwaymen?" Hawke asked as he flung himself into Varric's dwarf sized chairs. Hawke liked the wooden chair because his feet could touch the ground.

Varric sat at the head of his table, and replied, "Heard a few whispers about a debt. But I think the gang is trying to force Eiger into doing something. And the big guys refuse to fight back."

"Hmm," Hawke said and he began to think deeply. Varric knew that face; Hawke was going to throw himself into someone else problems again.

"So how are you, like being free of servitude?" Varric asked, hoping to distract the lad long enough for him to forget his plans.

"Boring, and pennyless. If this keeps up I might go back to Athenril to get some paying jobs for once." Hawke replied, trailing off.

"I hear a but in that sentence."

Hawke waved his hands animated, "I want to get out of Dark Town more. I need to set up a better base for the children away from the toxic fumes. So I need clean money. But I'm not sure how I'm going to do that."

Varric plastered his fingers together, "How about you start working as a messenger?"

"A messenger?"

"You already know all the back ways of Kirkwall, and have an internal map of the city. You could easily run deliveries all over Kirkwall," Varric said seeing Hawke thinking about it. "You could offer your services to those who don't want their messages known. It allows you access to information to the shadier side of Kirkwall and secret dealing."

Hawke smirked, "Which you would then have access to."

"I would never ask such a thing," Varric returned the smile. "Without payment that is."

"This is a very good idea, Varric." Hawke nodded. " I assume that you would be willing to help me get started?"

"It's a deal." Varric confirmed. "But before we get started on that I have another request for you."

Eiger chose that moment to delivery the meal Varric had asked for. He also brought a second platter which he placed in front of Hawke. Hawke gave it a questioning glance, but the large cook gestured at the food with an eager expression. Hawke tucked into the meal, and at the taste gave a moan of happiness. Hawke beamed at the cook, who nodded and left. Varric smirked at the exchange, seeing that this was how the cook was going to repaid Hawke's kindness.

"Sure, what do you need?" Hawke asked between mouthfuls.

"I hear you're acquainted with the Grey Warden set up in Dark Town."

"Anders? Yah, He's teaching me to heal. So I help him in the Clinic when I am free." Hawke said as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming your asking because you need help getting in the Deep Roads?"

"Indeed. Bartrand can lead us to the right place once we're down there. But we need a good entrance." Varric explained pacing in front of the fireplace.

"One that isn't filled with Darkspawn,"

"And close to our destination," Varric continued. "I heard Grey Warden's have maps marking the ways into the Deep Roads. I was hoping . . . "

"I'll introduce you to Anders. But you're going have to convince him to give you the maps. Anders hates the Deep Roads." Hawke replied, waving his hand.

"Can't fault him for that." Varric gave a small smile. "Can I bring my partners along? They should be here any moment now, and this concerns them as much as it does me."

"Your partners?" Hawke looked confused for a moment, then his eyes went wide. "The Twins? They're coming here?" Hawke jumped up like he was hit with a spirit bolt, knocking over his chair.

Varric gave Hawke a confused look. He had never seen the boy seem surprised or even afraid. He took being shot at with batting an eyelash, and killed men without an expression. But here Hawke seemed to be on the edge of panicking.

Hawke picked up the chair, saying"I just remembered Anders needs me as soon as I was done here. I'll mark where the Clinic is on your map." Hawke stood up and went to the map of Kirkwall that Varric kept on his wall. He marked a section of Dark Town with a symbol, then he tugged his hands into his cloak sleeves. Varric recognized the sign as Hawke was readying himself to use magic.

"Hawke are you alright?" Varric asked, coming to stand beside him. Varric didn't know what to expect from a nervous Hawke. He had seen the lad calmly talk to the most ruthless cutthroats of Darktown.

Hawke eyes flicked back to him saying, "Fine, I'm fine. Just need to get going. I'll meet you in the Clinic later." He pulled up his hood to cover his face, shadowing his expression.

A pair of footsteps echoed in the hallway from the open door, then Carver and Bethany Amell appeared in the door way. Varric felt the air tingled, as Hawke suddenly vanished from his side, to appear in the door behind the Amell's. The Twin jumped at the sudden disappearance, searching for the figure. Varric brows' met, even more confused by Hawke's actions.

"Was he afraid of the Amell's?" Varric wondered.

"Who was that?" Carver asked, gesturing down the hall.

"That was one of my informants." Varric said vaguely. "Sorry about that. But he was in a bit of a rush."

"Is he a mage? I've never seen someone use that type of magic without a staff before. He must be exceptionally skilled." Bethany said with awe.

"That he is. And he brought some good news. So have a seat and I'll explain why I called you both here." Varric said gesturing to the chairs. Bethany decided to pull up one of the larger stools to sit on. While Carver chose a piece of wall near the door to lean against.

As Varric explained what they needed for the expedition his thought wandered. He had checked on the Amell's backgrounds before approaching them about the partnership. The Amell's were Fereldans that sought refuge in Kirkwall from the Blight. They had signed on with the Red Iron working in servitude as payment for their entrance into the city, much like Hawke. While they had gained some fame from their teamwork, Varric hadn't heard as many rumors about them. And the one's he did hear were never suspicious.

"At least the ones that didn't involve their uncle. So what about them made Hawke nearly jump out of his skin at the mere mention of them." Varric stared hard at the siblings.

Now that Varric takes a closer look at them he realizes why they looked so familiar to him when he first met them. They reminded him of Hawke. Until like many dwarves, Varric had learned how to tell the difference between humans. He had come to notice the various physical traits that humans seem to share.

So he began to count the similarities, "Black hair and pale skin, common not usual for human. All of them have blue eyes, though Carver and Bethany have a tint of brown around the iris, while Hawke has piercing blue eyes, almost a shade of grey. All have the same nose and ear shape." The more the Varric compared them, the more sure he was that Hawke was related to the Amell's.

Bethany broke his thoughts when she asked, "So what his name?"

"Who?" Varric blinked at her.

"You're informant, the mage."

"Why do you want to know?" Varric watched her reaction for lies.

Bethany shrugged, "I've never met another mage before. I wandering if I could get to know him."

"I'm not sure about that. He a very private person. You know how it is living as an apostate in a city of Templars'." Varric thought about his answer and said, "His name is Hawke."

That caught both of their attentions, and Carver leaned forwards asking, "Hawke? Is that his family name?"

Seeing no malice only curiosity Varric relaxed and said, "I'm not sure. It's the only name he goes by. It could be a nickname though." All of this being true as Varric didn't know a lot about the young mage despite extensive searching.

"Why do you ask? If you don't mind my curiosity."

"Our father's name is Malcolm Hawke," Carver replied seriously. The group made their way out of the Hanged Man but there was no sign of Hawke.

"But you call yourself Amell, why?"

Carver looked stormy and Bethany answered instead, "Our father left us ten years ago and never returned."

"Well that fits," Varric thought getting a better picture of events.

But before he could ask anything else Carver interrupted saying harshly, "Enough. Don't we have a Grey Warden to meet? Lets go, get this done with so we can head off to Sundermount." Bethany agreed and stood up. Varric had no choice but to drop the subject and follow them.

The Amell's and Varric walked into the Clinic to see Anders leaning over the form a young boy, casting a healing spell on him. His worried parent stood by the tables' side watching him. Anders focused hard to get the young boy to breathe. When the boy gasped and sat up, his mother smiled with relief. Anders shagged with the effort of the spell, and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Hawke was there offering a cup of water which Anders took gratefully.

When Bethany and Carver approached, Anders turned on them with his staff raised, "I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation. Why do you threaten it?"

Hawke saw the blue light in Anders eyes and stepped between them, "Anders, it's fine. They're here with me."

"Hawke, what's this about?" Anders lowered the staff. Bethany and Carver shared a glance when they heard the name but Hawke had kept his hood up so they couldn't see his face.

"This is Bethany and Carver Amell. They would like to speak to you about the Deeproads." Hawke explained. "They know you're a Grey Warden."

"Was a Grey Warden, Hawke. I've left them remember."

"Your still helping people. So you are a Grey Warden. You just don't follow the Grey Warden's orders," Hawke replied with a shrug. Anders frowned at him, but it was an old argument, one that Hawke refused to back down from. "Anyway they're just here to talk to you. "

"We're interested in getting into the Deeproads. Do you know a way?" Varric asked.

Bethany spoke up, "Any information you can give us could save lives."

"We can make it worth your time." Carver offered.

Anders studied them silently, when Hawke nudged him, "They aren't with the wardens. So you can trust them, at least for not turning you into the Warden's or Templar's. At least talk to them. You can use their help."

Anders glanced down at Hawke studying him before nodding, "Very well. If Hawke say your trustworthy then I believe him. I could use some help for a task. So here's my proposal; A favor for a favor. Sound like a fair deal?"

"What kind of favor? We don't deal in blood magic or slavery." Carver said harshly. Varric watched Hawke walk away and sit at a table by the fireplace. He began mixing herbs in a bowl while Anders explain the favor he needed. Varric only listened with half a ear mind still turning over the issue of Hawke behavior. Hawke was never one to turn down the chance of helping another out. So why was he sitting this chance out.

"Doesn't fighting Templar's just prove their point? They don't need any more reason to hunt us." Carver remarked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, Templar's" Varric thought coming back to the conversation.

"These are my terms. If you want my aid with your expedition then meet me outside the chantry tonight." Anders stated firmly.

Carver and Bethany shared a expression of agreement. They agreed upon a time meet and went to leave. But Varric stayed behind lingering beside the entrance of the Clinic.

Anders went over to the young mage, "Hawke, I need to go to the Chantry right away to keep watch for Karl. Can you stay here and watch the clinic for me?"

"Sure, Anders, sure." Hawke replied half-heartedly.

Anders narrowed his eyes at the boy, "Hawke, I mean it. Stay here and don't follow me."

Varric chuckled, thinking, "Clearly he knows Hawke well."

Hawke looked up at the tone, "Anders, its fine. I won't follow you. I'm not keen on going to any place with Templars' in it. I'll close up at midnight."

Still unsure of Hawke answer Anders said, "Sunset. You need your rest. You can use the second cot in the back"

Hawke waved a dismissal, "Alright mother hen. Go save your friend."

Anders left Clinic with a glance back Hawke figure waving at him from the fire place. Then he turned and focused on the mission ahead missing Varric standing by the door. Varric glanced back inside, to see Hawke with that particular expression on his face. Hawke was deep in thought, making a decision. It was such a odd expression on a child because it made him look face older. Varric shut the clinic's door and approached the dark hair boy.

"Hawke, we need to talk." Varric said, making Hawke jolt out of his thoughts.

"Maker, Varric!" Hawke grabbed his chest huffing theatrically. "Are you trying to scare me to death?"

"Hawke . . . " Varric said in serious tone.

Hawke glanced up and saw Varric serious face. His face turned grim and he leaned back in his chair. Hawke gestured at the other chair, "You better sit if your going to integrate me."

Varric sat beside Hawke, angling the chair so he could watch Hawke. He spoke softly like he would to a skittish animal, "Hawke, you don't have to answer anything you don't want to. But I have to know. Is there something wrong with the Amell's? Did they do something to you?"

Hawke looked at him startled, "No, of course not. They're a great pair, and you couldn't have hope for better in this city at the moment. Why?"

Varric raised his eyebrow, "Because you disappeared as soon as you saw them."

"Yes that was a bit of an intense reaction, wasn't it." Hawke rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hawke, why don't you want to meet the Amell's?"

Hawke glanced away, stiff in his chair, eyes searching for an answer. So Varric asked before Hawke could think up a lie, "Is it because you're related to them?"

The young mage looked at him in surprise before leaning back into his chair, "I guess anyone with a pair of eyes could see the similarities. I've always been told how much I look like my father."

"Do they know?"

"No!" Hawke said loudly, shaking his head.

"Why? Are you afraid of what their reaction might be? That they will reject you because you're a bastard child?"

Hawke stared at his feet as he said, "I'm just a stranger to them."

"Hawke, the Amell's aren't heartless. They'd be willing to bring them into their home."

"Then what?" Hawke looked up and met Varric gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"The Amell's can barely support themselves. I'd just be another burden, another belly to feed and another bed to make."

Varric shouldn't have been surprised by Hawke concerns, "They'd work around it."

"And what about the risk?" Hawke asked sharply. "I'm a Templar target, and I'd be exposed in Lowtown. And if I'm discovered I'd be a risk to Bethany as well."

"Caver and Bethany can protect you. They are becoming skilled fighters." Varric pointed out.

"The reason they are on this expedition is because they need money to keep the Templar's away. Why would I want to be a burden to them?" Hawke snapped.

Varric leaned back considering his arguments, "Because you are a child and you have a chance at a loving family. The other kids in the Pit don't get this chance."

"I'm not a normal child."

"No, you're not. And even if you were an adult, I'd still say the same thing. Not many people have an accepting family."

Hawke went silent and looked away, "It's better this way."

"How do you know if you've never tried," Varric remembered his own mother words about trying to have a better relation with Bartrand.

"I do know," Hawke said cryptically. There was a long silence between them, filled by the crackling of the fire. Varric studied Hawke and Hawke was lost in his own thoughts.

"Now tell me the real reason you are afraid of the Amell's meeting you."

Hawke flinched like he was shocked, and glanced at Varric.

"You can trust me, Hawke. I'm not going to do anything that might hurt you." Varric said gently.

"I know. I've known for a long time, Varric." Hawke rubbed the back of his neck and stared into the fire. "I'm terrified of having a family. Of sharing a bond with caring people only . . . "

"Only?"

"Only to have it tore away from me."

Varric blinked in surprise and Hawke continued, "I couldn't deal with it. That emptiness inside where the warmth used to be. To hear echoing memories and realize that all it going to be. No! I couldn't do it again." Hawke slammed his face in his hands.

"Oh, Hawke." Varric breathed. "This is a fear everyone has. The future isn't written in the stones. They won't die so easily."

"You don't know how long they will live." Hawke snapped, "What about this expedition? How do I know that they will return? That neither of them won' get killed by an ogre or die of the Blight?" There was such certainty in his voice, Varric wasn't sure Hawke hadn't seen such deaths before.

Hawke brought his knees to his chest, "And what about me."

"You?"

"I lead a dangerous life, Varric. I could just as easily be killed one day. Or just simply vanish." Hawke admitted.

"Now that's a thought that will haunt my nightmares," Varric thought, then said. "You could try having a childhood. You are entitled to one."

"Varric, I'm a mage. My days of innocence disappeared when I discovered my magic. After that it was studying how to control my magic and how to defend myself." Hawke explained with a soft voice. "No, I couldn't do that to the Amell's."

"So you will deny yourself the love of a family to protect them." Varric said sadly, but he knew it was a losing battle. Hawke had clearly thought long and hard about this issue. Suddenly Varric found Hawke's piercing gaze staring into his eyes.

"There are other types of kindness and caring in the world. Like the companionship of your friends. I couldn't live without that." Hawke said honestly.

Varric was stunned by his words, "Hawke, I . . . "

"I'd be lost without you, Aveline, Anders and the children." Hawke said, relaxing into the chair. "I once thought I could go it alone, but I was just spinning into a dark void of depression. It took a small hand to remind me that I don't have to be alone. I can face the darkness because I know that when I turn around there will be light."

"That was . . . poetic, Hawke." Varric breathed again.

Hawke gave him a small smile, "I may not be able to spin words like you do but I do have moments of inspiration."

"If you had some practice, I'm sure, you'll outshine me. I don't know what I would do with the competition," Varric joked, and Hawke's smile grew. There was a moment of silence but it was a good one, without any tension.

"Are you sure about this?" Varric had to ask.

"Yes," Hawke nodded. "If they ever ask, just tell them I use a nickname."

"But Hawke is really your name?"

"My name is Garret Hawke."

Varric was warmed by the trust Hawke had in him, and said, "Hmm, Rather a plain name, isn't it. Hawke has a better ring to it."

"I think so to." Hawke replied still smiling.

"I'd better get going. I agreed to meet Carver and Bethany at the Chantry." Varric stood up and strapped Bianca to his back.

"Go kill some Templars." Hawke waved, "And try not to let Anders scare you away."

"I know you, Hawke. You're the scariest thing around." Varric said and left the clinic.

The party return's to the Clinic after a disastrous attempt at trying to free the former grey Wardens' mage friend. All of them were exhausted after the long fight with the Templar's and the emotional low of having to kill the tranquil mage. Anders slammed open the doors and strode in.

Carver followed Anders with a deep scowl and said, "Is this the part where you tell us that you're an abomination?"

Anders turned to him, saying softly, "Your wrong. But not far wrong. I...this is hard to explain."

"Then just start at the beginning." Bethany prompted him. "How are you possessed but keep your soul?"

"I met a spirit of justice who was trapped outside the fade. Such spirits aren't like demons and are very rarely encountered. To live he needed a host. I offered to help him . . . " Anders began to explain. "But I guess I had too much anger. Once inside me, he changed . . . "

"Inside you? You're harboring a demon?" Carver snapped, placing himself between Anders and Bethany.

"Carver! Will you just listen. He just said a spirit of justice." Bethany said to her brother.

"Then what was that outburst? That didn't look benevolent spirit. He looked more like a monster," Carver words were harsh and Anders flinched.

"I changed him. In my anger against Templars, against injustice of mages, he changed. And he is no longer my friend Justice but a spirit of Vengeance. And he has no concept of mercy."

"Can you control it?" Bethany asked. "Bring him out at will?"

"No he only comes out when I have lost all control over myself." Anders ducked his head looking sad. "It's a madness. A frenzy. I only find afterward what I might have done."

"That it I heard enough," Carver said, grabbing Bethany. "Come on, Beth. We are leaving."

Bethany pulled her arm out of his grasp, "No. He is not a monster. I won't have you pulling me around. He the first mage I've met. I'd want to ask him some more question."

"No! This was dangerous enough." Carver shouted and Bethany opened her mouth to shout back.

"Enough!"a clear young voice rang out across the room. All of them turn to see young Hawke standing in the door way in a big white night shirt that nearly slid over his shoulders. Hawke rubbed his eyes of sleep and glared fiercely at the adults.

"No, fighting! What are you children?" Hawke reprimanded. "Open your eyes the two of you. Anders might be dangerous but I have yet to see him hurt an innocent person. He has been helping people in Dark Town without a fee. Can you say as much? He is a noble man and worth your respect. Use your head before you judge someone."

All of them gave Hawke a stunned look, and Varric was first to break the silence with a chuckle. "You heard Hawke. Now say you're sorry and lets get our maps."

Carver frowned but apologized, and Bethany nudged his arm. Anders handed over the maps with a thank you and an offer to help. Hawke rubbed his eyes sleepily, and yawned in the doorway.

Anders when over to Hawke, saying, "Sorry, we woke you."

"It's fine. He was just being stubborn." Hawke waved at the departing Twins. That was when Anders noticed the bandage on Hawke hand.

"Hawke, what happened?" Anders took the hand, and began a healing spell.

"Nothing. Just a couple of thug coming after me for revenge." Hawke said with a dismissive tone. When he saw Anders outrage, Hawke waved him away. "Anders it's nothing, really. I was too tired to heal it so I just rapped it. It'll be healed by the morning."

"Who was it? Did they attack you here?" Anders growled, standing tall gripping his staff. Hawke saw a flash of blue light in Anders eyes and elbowed him. Anders doubled over breath knocked out of him and coming back to his senses.

"It's fine, Anders. I'll deal with them tomorrow." Hawke said firmly. Then he covered his mouth as he yawned heavily. "I'm going to bed."

Varric watched Hawke enter the back room with Anders following behind still arguing. Varric shock his head and closed the clinic door.

"The strangest creature. But also the most amazing." Varric thought to himself as he walked away. "Looks like I need to call in some favors to deal with the Sharps Highwaymen."


	11. Chapter 11

New Age

Chapter Eleven: Fools Get Kidnaped

"Greetings, Varric! A message for you," Hawke called as Varric looked up from his paperwork. "I've never seen you so deep in paperwork before. Getting tried of adventures?"

"Hawke, I'm a businessman. Now and then, I shoot people." Varric replied sitting back in his chair, rubbing at the ink stains on his arm. "So who it's from?"

Hawke leaned over and handed him the message, "The Dwarven Merchants' Guild. Galmold gave this invitation to me to hand directly to you, as all his other invitations go . . . missing ."

Varric covered his eyes, "Another Guild meeting."

"What's so bad about that?" Hawke sat in the chair opposite of his desk.

"A Guild meeting is potentially more dangerous than walking into a room full of giant spiders. Each member had his own web of deals, and you best step carefully or you will get caught in them," Varric described.

Hawke winched, "And no weapons allowed?"

"Oh, they're allowed. That's what makes' it so dangerous." Varric reached out and took the message. "Look's like I can't avoid it."

"Sorry, Varric," Hawke replied but gave a sly smile. "If you want, I can set fire to the build, and you can make your escape."

"Ha! I knew there was a reason that I kept you around, Hawke." Varric chuckled. "We'll keep that as plan B."

Hawke stood up and waved, "I'd best be off. Work to do, messages to run. You know how it is." Varric waved back and turned back to his paperwork.

Hawke headed back to the tavern floor, avoiding the drunks and keeping his head low. He was about to duck inside the kitchen when he saw Isabella walk in. She stomped up to the bar and called for a drink. The pirate quickly down the drink, and frowned into the brown liquid. Hawke reached into his belt and pulled out the thick chained amulet.

Fingering it a moment, he strode toward the rouge. She didn't notice Hawke's presence when he stood right next to her, but Corff the Bartender eyed him. Hawke knew better than trying to touch the rouge unaware so he cleared his throat. Isabella turned around searching for the sound, missing Hawke entirely.

"Are you Captain Isabela of the 'Siren Call'?" Hawke asked. Isabela jumped when she heard his voice by her elbow and looked startled at Hawke.

Isabela forced herself to relax as she gave a half smile, saying, "Formerly Captain Isabela seeing as my ship is at the bottom of the sea. May I ask what a sweet laddie is doing here?"

"Such flattery. I'm Hawke, serah" he introduced himself with a half bow. He had learned to be formal during his deliveries made people easier to deal with."I have a delivery for you."

Hawke handed her the amulet. She took it with a curious expression then examined it. Upon seeing the amulet Isabela hands began to tremble, and she clamped her hands behind her back to hide her reaction.

She looked at Hawke sharply, "How did you get this?"

"A dying sailor gave it to me to delivery to you. I also have a message for you." Hawke said. "Green Eye says, 'It was a night never meant to last.'"

Isabela sagged against the bar, catching herself in time, "And you said he was dying. Is he . . . ?"

Hawke nodded sadly, "He died the morning after the storm. He asked to be buried with his lady love."

"The sea. Maker, Green Eyes." Isabela rubbed her eyes but Hawke didn't see any tears. He knew Isabella would mourn in her own way later on. She took a deep gulp of her ale, and swallowed her sorrow.

"I'm sorry." Hawke said, and Isabela turned remembering him. She found sad blue eyes staring at her that seem to look right through her. She was unnerved but dismissed the feeling.

She smiled sweetly down at him, "Thank you, deary. How much do I owe you?"

"You owe us first, Isabela," Lucky appeared and strode up to Isabela, with two armed thugs surrounding her and Hawke.

"Well, Lucky. I'll tell you what. Since the information you gave me was worth nothing," Isabela waved her empty cup at him. "That's what I'll pay you."

"Me and my boys will get our money's worth. Bitch." Lucky snapped, grabbing Isabela's arm trying to stare her down. Isabela rolled her eye's unimpressed.

She mocked him, and in a flash had his head in her hands slamming it into the bar. Hawke stepped out of the way as a grey-haired man grabbed Isabela from behind. Hawke watched her bash the thugs, knowing she could handle herself. So Hawke didn't notice Lucky get up behind him until he had his sword at his throat.

"Don't move Isabela or your boy get's it," Lucky threatened, hand shaking on Hawke shoulder. Isabela stood still, hands reaching for her daggers.

"Drop your weapons. And give me all your money, wench." Lucky demanded, tightening his grip on Hawke shoulder. Isabela eyes were cold and calculating as she watched Lucky making him swallow hard. Isabela took her blades out, holding them in her finger tips, as she dropped them. Hawke sighed dramatically and grabbed his capture's hand. Hawke sent a bolt of lightening up Lucky's arm making his body convulse. Lucky drooped to the floor, twitching as he clutched his arm.

Hawke knelt down next to Lucky's head, and said, "Really Lucky? Taking a child hostage and threatening them. That's low even for you." Hawke patted his cheeks hard to keep him awake.

Then his eyes turned cold, "Try that again and you will find yourself face down in Darktown."

Lucky looked at Hawke in wide eye horror, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. Hawke glanced at the two downed thugs, "Consider this a warning to you all. Now take him and go."

On shacking limbs, his thugs pulled Lucky up and carried him out of the tavern. Each of them nursing their own wounds.

Isabela barked out a laugh and leaned against the bar, "Aren't you full of surprises."

Hawke shrugged and said, "You should have picked a better informant than Lucky."

"Someone like you?" Isabela eyes wrinkled in amusement.

"Nah. I know things but I'm no informant. I'm a messenger. I make deliveries."

"And you delivered Green Eye's necklace to me," Isabela fingered the chain links. "How can I replay you?"

Hawke shook his head and said, "I don't need payment for completing a dying man last wish. I only wish I could have saved him."

"You were there when he died?"

"Yes," Hawke looked away sadly, remembering the sailor's eye's.

"I'm so glad he didn't die alone." Isabela stared into her drink, lost in her own memories. "Thank you, my lad. Thank you for this."

Isabela knelt down and grabbed his shoulders. Startled by the sudden contact, Hawke stiffened then relaxed. She stared deep into his eyes studying him.

"Anything you want I will do it for you, deary. Anything at all." Isabela said seriously.

Hawke gave her a soft smile, "First, you can stop calling me pet names. My name is Hawke. And didn't I say I didn't need a payment."

"I don't like owing people debts." Isabella replied frowning.

"Then you can support my business. Deliveries cost five coopers for packages. Small parcels; three coopers. A silver for an arm load. Two coopers for a letter, and five for verbal messages." Hawke explained ticking off numbers on his fingers. Varric had explained the prices to him, and that with lower rates than the city messengers he would get more business from the lower city.

"A businessman . . . or a business lad." Isabella smirked, which Hawke returned.

"We all need to eat," Hawke replied with a shrug.

"Very well. I need to arrange a duel with a bastard named Hayder. Can you take this letter of challenge to him?" She said as she handed him a folded parchment. "He should be in the Hightown tavern, drinking expensive wine like he could afford it."

"A duel?" Hawke asked taking the parchment.

"I like duels. It's what I do." Isabela said with a chuckle.

"I bet." Hawke replied. "Well, consider it done. Two cooper, please." He held out his hand and Isabella put two silvers in it. Hawke pondered a moment if he was going to say anything. But he decided to accept the gift. He'd buy some pastries for the kids with it.

"I'll be here when you return with his answer." Isabela replied and waving at him. Hawke nodded and pulled up his hood as he ducked into the kitchen then out into the alley.

Hayder was easy to find, he was right where Isabela said he would be. But the high paying noble tavern wasn't about to let him a 'street rat' to pass its entrance was, so he passed the letter to barmaid. He stood outside the back of the tavern with his back to the wall, half hiding in shadows. After nearly twenty minutes past, Hawke was fully bored and was playing with his knife. He blamed his child body for having too much energy but Hawke knew he never had much patience.

"Why does it take so long to write a return message? I know he stupid but is he also illiterate." Hawke thoughts wandered.

Then the bar maid open the side door and called for him. Hawke detached himself from the wall and strode up to her. She looked down her nose at him, with a sneer, but Hawke ignored it and held out his hand.

"They want you inside," she gestured into the tavern.

Hawke's brow frowned, "Why?"

"They wanted to give you a verbal message," she replied and she crossed her arms. "Hands in your pockets. I won't stand for anything being stolen. Do you hear me?"

Hawke had to repress his eye rolled, and merely said, "Yes, serah."

"Good. Now follow me." She strode into the tavern calling. "Hands in your pockets!"

Hawke pulled his hands into his sleeves, and followed meekly. As Hawke passed a table, he used his magic and pulled a polished silver spoon off it using his magic. He hid a smug grin, as the barmaid didn't notice when she glanced back at him. She leads him up stairs to several closed rooms.

She open the third door on the right and called inside. She held it open and pushed Hawke inside before closing it. Hayder sat in a wooden chair facing the door, a wine cup dangled in his fingers. Two armed mercenaries stood at to his left with their face uncovered. Hawke felt his hands twitch with the sense of danger in the room. He kept his hands hidden, ready to use his magic at a moment notice.

"Come here." Hayder commanded watching Hawke with hard eyes. Hawke stepped forward wearily but stopped an arm length away from the former pirate.

"You were the one who delivered this?" Hayder asked gesturing at the letter on the table.

"Yes, serah," Hawke said meekly deciding to play the fool.

"What is your connection to Isabela of the 'Siren's Call'?"

"She a customer. I deliver messages." Hawke replied. "Do you have a return message for me to deliver?"

"That's not what I heard," Hayder leaned forward. "I shouldn't be surprised that whore birthed a child. Though you look nothing like her."

Surprise crossed Hawke expression, then he noticed Lucky sitting battered in the corner furthest from him. Hawke stepped back and began to summon his magic when he felt a pin prick on his neck. Hawke pulled out the needle seeing it coated in a green liquid.

"Poison." Hawke breathed, and felt is legs get shaky. He caught himself against the wall. The two mercenaries approached him and Hawke summoned fire to his hand. But as his vision became blurred, he couldn't focus on a target, and his shot hit the wall.

"Well, I heard from Lucky you had magic. But I didn't believe him." Hayder voice sounds distant to Hawke. Hawke fell to his knees, losing his focus on his magic. The fall to the floor felt long to Hawke.

"You are going to be insurance against Isabela, boy." Hayder explained. "After that you you'll be sold into slavery. That'll be irony for Isabela. A pretty lad like you ..." Hawke couldn't hear anything as darkness consumed him.

Hawke awoke to the pain of his wrist and shoulders. It only took him a moment to realize that he was up right, hands bound over his head. Hawke kept his eyes shut, wanting to go back into blessed unconsciousness. He groaned as his brain bounded against his skull. Voices, too loud for his liking echoed around him.

"That fool of a woman thought she could just kill me and end her debt." Hayder voice echoed the loudest.

Hawke decided that he needed to find out where he was. His neck was stiff but he looked up to see the image of Andraste staring down at him. The row of statues lined up in front of him along the red carpet leading to the entrance. Hawke dangled with his arms above his head, centered in the sun of the chantry flag bellow the dias where everyone could see him.

"And shot me," Hawke realized. "Even with my magic I won't be able to escape for this easily."

Then he noticed four armed guards in the corners of his vision. They were armed rouges with a pair of bows between them leaning against the banister on each side of the chantry. All of them had their faces covered so he couldn't tell if they were the same men as before. One lazily glanced at Hawke while the other stared down at the scene bellow.

"I don't care if it cost us more to get a bunch of street thugs to attack her, I want her dead or at least weakened before she gets her. You don't realize how dangerous she is. Hawke snorted, he realized that Hayder knew his enemy but wasn't smart enough to deal with her.

"But then again, I'm not much better because I got captured by this fool," Hawke thought miserably.

As effects of the drugs began to ease, Hawke took deep breaths in hope of relieving the pain of his head. Even if his hands were free, he couldn't concentrate well enough to use his magic.

Hayder noticed Hawke stirring and turned to him saying, "Good, you're awake. The stage is set. She won't be able to escape this time. She will pay her debt one way or another."

The chantry side door open so gently that nobody but Hawke noticed. A tired and very unhappy Sebastian walks in. He wore his black robes with a strung bow strapped to his back. Sebastian froze when he saw several armed men in the chantry. But his surprise turned to anger when he saw Hawke hung and tied. Hawke was even more surprised than Hayder at his appearance.

"Andraste's flaming ass! Who are you?" Hayder snarled.

Sebastian reached for his bow and said, "That is my question. Who are you and why do you desecrate this holy sanctum with your sins?"

"I have no reason to answer you, chantry bastard. You have interrupted my plan. Put down your weapon." Hayder command echoed loud.

Hayder's archers raised their own bows, and two targeted Sebastian the other two targeted Hawke. Hawke realized that the archer's reaction was planned, and while this wasn't Isabella, it would still work against Sebastian.

"Then why don't you answer me?" Isabela voice was accompanied by her appearance at the chantry entrance. She strode in with an ease stride but Hawke saw her scowl and knew she hid her rage. Aveline stood at her side, face hard and stormy with outrage.

"Isabela, about time you got here."

"I was slowed by those thugs you hired to kill me. But that wasn't really your plan now was it," Isabela said hands on her hips. She gave dismissive hand gesture at Hayder. "Impressive set up. But you really should do your research better if you want to threaten me."

"Don't act like you don't care about this brat," Hayder gestured with his hand and an arrow struck the wall just left of Hawke. Hawke flinched as the impact scattered pieces of stone at him but didn't utter a sound. Isabela and Aveline stilled their movements and watched wearily.

"He's a brave lad, hasn't made a noise since he woke up. Waiting for his mommy to save him. " Hayder mocked with a chuckle. "Now, where's the relic?"

"I lost it." Isabela replied flatly. "Castillon's just going to have to do without."

Hayder gestured with his hands disbelief, "Lost it? Just like you 'lost' a ship full of valuable cargo."

"They weren't cargo, Hayder, they were people."

"Those slaves were worth a hundred sovereigns a head, and you just let them scurry off into the Wilds." Hayder shook his head in disbelieve. "And now the Relic gone, too. Castillon won't be happy to hear that. Neither is your lad."

Hawke flinched at his tone and tired wiggling his hands to get a barrier set up. Hayder drew his sword, pointing at Hawke, "Either you find that Relic or your brat gets used as a pin cushion."

Isabela tilted her body to the side, "Really, Hayder you should learn who your threatening." She threw her dagger head over head past Hayder striking the rope holding Hawke up. Hawke had readied himself when he saw Isabela coil tight, but he still had to keep his balance when he hit the ground. He jumped to the side expecting arrows coming at him. When they didn't, Hawke looked up to find the archers being attacked by Anders and Varric. They had snuck in while Isabela distracted Hayder.

Hayder snarled and drew his great sword. Aveline charged forward with her shield raised to meet his attack. Sebastian had raised his own bow to strike at the archers backside Hawke wrestled with the binding to his wrist, when he felt killing intent at his back. Hawke used the oldest and easiest spell he knew that didn't need his focus to complete. His mind blast knocked the assassin back against the staircase.

The binds on Hawke wrists broke, and Hawke turned snarling at the assassin. His head ached and hampered his control on his magic. The fire in his hands burned and grew uncontrolled along his arms. Hawke could see the assassin eyes widen, as Hawke pointed a finger at him, fires reflecting in his eyes. It was a moment of stillness as Hawke directed his magic toward the elf assassin. Hawke knew he would watch this elf die while staring into his dark eyes.

A cry of pain distracted Hawke and he turned to see Aveline being overwhelmed by Hayder heavy attacks. Hawke directed his fire blast at Hayder back. Hayder screamed in pain as the fire consumed his back, his armor becoming hot enough to burn him. Aveline steadied her stance and continued her attack.

Hawke heard the scraping of steel and had enough notice to raise his barrier. The assassins' blade slides across the magical barrier, and the assassin jumped back before Hawke could counter. Hawke and the assassin studied each other, as Hawke reached into his belt to grab his broken staff. He raised it in front of him to blast fire at the assassin. Trapped in the staircase the assassin had no but to jump back wards onto the landing, where Hawke had laid an ice rune. As soon as the assassin touched the rune ice crawled up his body until his neck.

The threat neutralized for the moment Hawke directed a stone fist at an archer with had dropped his bow and was using a knife to attack Varric. The attacker was knocked down and Varric but a bolt in his head. Varric nodded his thanks and directed his attack to Hayder.

The former pirate was the last man standing and was being beaten by the combined attacks of the companions. Isabela manages to get behind him and cut his head off with a quick slice. Hayder body fell bleeding to the ground, and stained the chantry carpet. Hawke sagged to the ground with relief, clutched his head which still throbbed.

Anders reached him first took Hawke's head and looked into his eyes, "Where does it hurt?"

Hawke weakly pushed Anders hands away, saying, "Just a headache, Anders. I was drugged, and I'm still getting over the effects."

"Drugged! And you still used your magic. Hawke that extremely dangerous. What if your magic went out of control? You could have hurt yourself." Anders scolded.

"It was fine, Anders. I had my staff for focus." Hawke replied, waving his broken staff head. Anders rolled his eyes, but didn't argue.

"I don't think anything about this was fine, Hawke." Varric stated with a frown. "How did you get yourself drugged?"

Hawke shrugged, "By being a fool. I went alone into his room to get a verbal message to deliver to Isabela. Got hit by a poison needle from behind."

"You should have known better, Hawke," Varric scolded and Hawke nodded sadly.

"What I want to know is why you kidnaped in the first place?" Aveline turned to confront Isabela. "What is the relic?"

Isabela looked uncertain and replied, "I don't know what it is, except that its ancient and worth my weight in gold. Castillon has me chasing it down as payment for freeing his slaves."

"So why bring Hawke into this?" Anders snapped.

Hawke stilled Anders with a hand on his arm, "I was just suppose to be delivering a challenge for a duel for Isabela. Nothing more, nothing less. Except Lucky informed him about how Isabela defended me in the Hanged Man. Hayder thought to use me against Isabela. Though I don't know why he thought, I was her son."

"Lucky, wait till I get on him. He's not going to be able to find his balls afterwards." Isabela threatens with a smirk.

"Not unless I find him first." Aveline smacked her fist.

"Ladies, allow me to find him for you," Varric offered but Hawke could see a cold glint in his eye.

"Who's Lucky? I want a shot at him." Anders asked.

Hawke held up his hands, "Hold on. I told him I come after him if he tried anything. He's mine."

"No!" the adults shouted at him. Hawke crossed his arms in a stubborn act most of them recognized.

"Then it's a competition who can get to Lucky first." Varric said with a smirk. "Then we'll see how lucky he really is."

Sebastian's chuckle drew the attention of the group to him, "I don't know who this Lucky person is but he will get justice for endangering a child. May the Maker guide your hands. " Sebastian prayer made most of the group share a uncertain glance.

Hawke when over to Sebastian and held out his hand, "I thank you, brother for your aid in this matter. My name is Hawke."

"Sebastian Vael." He said taking Hawke hand with a smile adults gave child when they did something grown up.

"But I am sorry it interrupted your vigil." Hawke said.

Sebastian dropped his hand startled, "How did you know about that?"

Hawke gestured at his clothes, "Your morning someone. A death that happened recently. The shadows under your eyes show several sleepless nights. So not a prayer for the dead because that lasts only one night. You are carrying a bow which shows your contemplating a decision. Most likely if you should go after the killer and break your vows."

Sebastian eyes widen and his hand twitched to his bow. Isabela also looked uncomfortable, as she watched the young boy. Anders smiled knowing the remembering his first reaction to Hawke. Aveline was still watching Isabela and her actions.

Varric chuckled, "Hawke slow down, your scaring the poor normal people."

Hawke looked up into Sebastian eyes, "Sorry, I just wanted to offer my aid in payment for your help tonight. I'd be willing to kill them for you."

Sebastian stepped back even more shocked at what Hawke was offering, "What no! I could never ask that of a child."

Hawke repressed a sigh, and bowed his head, "Well, I wouldn't go after them personally. I know a couple of warriors that could easily deal with them. But anyway think about it. In the mean time you have my services for free."

"Services?" Sebastian questions.

"I'm a messenger. Have a delivery any where in the city and I do it." Hawke watched Sebastian relax.

"Now, Isabela. About that relic I'll help you find it." Hawke returned his attention to the pirate.

Caught of guard by the sudden return to topic, Isabela blinked, "What?"

"The relic. I'll help you retrieve it. I don't want this Castillon coming after when he comes for you." Hawke repeated.

"I'm not letting anyone come after you." Aveline stated firmly.

"Who's this Castillon?" Anders asked with concern.

"He's a powerful merchant based in Antiva. I believe he has ties to the Felishima Armada."

"Worst kind of merchant then," Varric said dryly.

"I still want to keep him away from Kirkwall. So the sooner we find the relic the better," Hawke said as he thought. "The sooner I can get the Qunari out of Kirkwall the better."

"I still don't know where it is but you'll be the first to know if I hear anything," Isabela promised.

Hawke nodded and waved to them, "You can find me in the Bazar. I'm off." He strode toward the door, Aveline and Anders at his heels.

"Hawke, I'm taking you into protective custody if I hear anything about this Castillon coming to the city," Aveline promised.

"Aveline the Pit is perfectly safe. I'll be fine." Hawke tried to reassure her.

"I'm still escorting you back. No arguments."

Anders interrupted Hawke as he said, "He's coming back to the clinic so I can watch him for side effects of the drug used on him. No arguments."

Hawke threw up his hands in surrender and when willingly with his friends. Varric chuckled loudly and followed at their heels. Those left behind watched in amusement and bewilderment. Sebastian bowed and went back to the prayer room. His thoughts even more confused than before.

Isabela's own words echoed in her head, "You don't know who your threatening. Neither do I."


	12. Chapter 12

New Age

Chapter Twelve: New Bait

Dark clouds covered the sky in a blanket of grey and shadowing the city of Kirkwall. The dancing glows of the torches only made the shadows darker and more intense. The dark streets of Low Town were an esplanade for the criminals. Most of the residents in Low Town knew to stay indoors on such nights. If you didn't, you had better have a way to protect yourself.

Hawke had chosen a roof top route to avoid the prowling dangers. But a pair of gang members had climbed onto the roof top and blocked his way. In the shadow of a broken door, Hawke watched the thugs movement with narrowed eyes. The thugs circled like vultures around their intended prey. Curious Hawke peered over the edge at the would be victim.

He instantly recognized the dark green clothes and sharp pointed ears. Merrill was looking like a lost puppy searched the empty street. Hawke repressed the desire to groan and smack his forehead.

"No wonder Varric spent so much coin on Merrill's protection," Hawke thought. On soft feet he slid into another shadow and moved closer to the archers. They were too intent on their prey to notice Hawke as he stepped up behind them.

"Bad form, boys," Hawke said as he grabbed their arms shocking them both until they collapsed bonelessly to the roof.

Their cries alerted the other thugs who looked up just in time to see a large piece of the roof detach itself from the building. The falling stones crushed each of them and killing them instantly. Purely by chance one of the thugs manages to escape being hit and not waiting to test his luck went screaming into the night.

Seeing the sudden falling rocks, Merrill ran into a dead end alley. She made a frantic sound, and turned to go back the way she came. Hawke dropped down behind her with a thump and grunt from the impact. Merrill gasped and raised a glowing staff, shedding light across the alley.

Hawke shielded his eyes from the burning glow as he said, "Put that away."

"Who are you?" Merrill asked wearily.

"Hawke," he introduced himself, pulling back his hood to revealing his young face. "Now dispel before we are spotted."

"Oh!" Merrill eyes widen and she flicked her wrist, the staff light dimmed. "I'm sorry that was thoughtless of me. I'm new to the city and forget there are torches for a reason."

"I can tell." Hawke nearly rolled his eyes and asked, "Mer . . . miss elf. What are you doing so far from the Alienage?"

"Merrill, please," she replied as her shoulders slumped. "I'm trying to find it actually."

"Then I can take you there. It's not safe to wander the streets alone."

"You can! Oh, thank you." Merrill shouted joyously. "All these streets look the same to me. I didn't know how I was going to get back. I was thinking of making camp until day break."

"Shh . . . here come on," Hawke grabbed her hand and led her out of the alley. "The way should be clear. I drove any threats away but they will return."

"That was you making all that noise!"

"Yes," Hawke answered without turning back waiting for the question.

Instead he got, "Do you live in the Alienage?"

"No."

"Then how do you know where it is?"

"I have a friend who lives there." Hawke answered honestly.

"Oh, friends are good. I don't have any friends since I left my clan. Except maybe Carver and Bethany." Merrill blabbed.

Hawke smirked, "By my count, that's two friends. And I could be your friend, Merrill."

"Can you? You'll come and visit too?"

"Of course," Hawke replied as they entered the Alienage. The hairs on the back of Hawke's neck stood up in sign of danger. It was too quiet, and the gates had been left unlocked.

"I'll even introduce you to my friend. His mother was formerly Dalish. You'll like her." Hawke said quickly.

Before Merrill could comment he dragged her to the side and quickly knocked on Feynriel's family door. The door opened a crack and Hawke pushed his way in, dragging Merrill with him. Feynriel stepped back, looking surprised.

Hawke gave flashed a childish grin, "Evening, Feynriel! Let me introduce you to my new friend, Merrill. Merrill this is my friend, Feynriel. He's a mage like us." Both of them gave Hawke equally shocked expressions, before looking sheepishly at each other.

Feynriel recovered first and held out his hand, "Any friend of Hawke is a friend of mine." He was use to Hawke strange behavior, but he was suspicious of Hawke's sudden child like words. He decided to play along until he could question Hawke.

Merrill shyly took his hand and replied, "Yes, we just met..."

"Feynriel, dear. Who's at the door?" Feynriel's mother called.

"Arianni! I have a friend who would like to meet you." Hawke called back and pulled Merrill further into the house. Arianni stared at Merrill as she continued to stir a boiling pot in the fire place.

"This is Merrill, she recently left the dalish to come live in Kirkwall. I thought since you were also dalish you could give her some tips and show her the city. She was lost when I found her." Hawke introduced, as the smell of the stew hit him. "That smells good."

Merrill stepped up to stare into the pot, and asked, "Is that rabbit stew? Where did you find the ingredients?"Merrill began to talk in bits of dalish. Arianni slowly began to smile at Merrill enthusiasm answering in dalish.

Satisfied that Merrill would win Arianni over with her charm, Hawke went back to the door. He pushed it open a crack to watch a pair of elves pass by. Feynriel moved to stand beside him and leaned against the doorframe, studying him.

"What was that about? Coming in here announcing I'm a mage. Didn't you say I should be more careful?" Feynriel asked, "And isn't that the new witch?"

"Mage, and yes she is. I thought she would benefit getting to know you and your mother. Seeing as you live across from each other." Hawke replied as he continued to watch the courtyard.

"All elves are neighbors to each other. Doesn't mean we invite ourselves over."

"You don't? I thought the elves were all about a close community. Seems like you need to be more welcoming." Hawke commented with a half smile. "Anyway I just fought off several thugs from attacking her. So I brought her back."

"Helping people again," Feynriel sighed, "You know they say she does blood magic."

" _They_ say a lot of things." Hawke replied, stressing the 'they'. " _They_ also say you have dirty blood, and that I'm a unnatural demon child."

Hawke gave Feynriel a sharp look before continuing, " _They_ can talk till their lips fall off. I make my own judgments about people. Remember that."

Feynriel bowed his head and said, "Yes, Hawke." Hawke reached up and patted his shoulder conveying that he wasn't angry.

In his thoughts, Feynriel said, "There the normal Hawke." Then he wondered why Hawke acting like a child made him uncomfortable. Seeing Hawke staring out he door again he asked, " What is it?"

"It's too quiet. It smells of danger."

"They say there's going to be an ambush tonight."

"Maybe they can be useful." Hawke replied as he saw several armed men enter the alienage. "But an ambush for who?"

"I don't know. But the Torres got their home taken for the ambush."

"Fenris," Hawke realized. "This is the baited trap set up by the slave hunters."

He watched as the arms guard suddenly cut down a pair of elves that exited the baited house. Hawke knew their was too many for Fenris to fight and the Hawke party wasn't there to help him.

"Maybe it still is," Hawke thought and he opened the door wide. Feynriel hissed at him as Hawke marched up to the armed Hunters. Hawke fingered his broken staff, battle lust pumping in his veins as he summoned magic to his hands.

The Hunters gave Hawke a unconcerned look and ordered him back into his home with a wave of their sword. Hawke gave his a pleasant smile and rained fire down on them. Caught off guard the other Hunters didn't have time to defend themselves as Hawke turned on them. A series of lighting bolts streaked across the air, drawn to the metal of their weapons. A archer had the presence of mind to raise his bow and was struck by a spirit bolt.

Feynriel stepped up beside Hawke, a plain staff held in his hands. Hawke gave him a wide grin and threw a flaming stone fist at another hunter. The hunters rushed the pair of mages trying to gain the advantage of close combat. Feynriel created a ice wall in front of some closing hunters. Hawke raised a barrier around them as arrows fell around them. Suddenly archers cried out in horror and dropped to the ground clutching their heads. Hawke glanced to the side to see Merrill had joined them, wielding her own flaming staff.

In a triangle formation, the three of them destroyed the hunters. Blood stained the ground and Hawke had to lift his cloak for getting blood on it. Hawke scanned the alienage knowing the fight wasn't over. He could see the eyes of elves peering out of their windows, and would disappear when Hawke glanced at them.

"Hawke!" Feynriel said in a loud whisper, as he grabbed Hawke's arms. "What was that about?"

"They just killed two elves for no reason. I wasn't going to stand aside and let that go unpunished." Hawke replied brushing the half-elf off him.

"So they were bad men?" Merrill asked innocently.

Feynriel blinked and gripped his staff hard, "It's not like it was the first time a human killed an elf without cause."

"I'm not going to let it happen on my watch." Hawke said firmly. "Not today and not tomorrow. And neither should you."

"What's going on?" another Tevinter Hunter in fancy armor entered the Alienage. He saw them and his dead men and growled, "I don't know who you are but you are going to regret this. Lieutenant, I want everyone in this clearing, now!"

A hunter stepped out, making a gurgling sound before collapsing to the ground.

Fenris stepped out in his bare feet, voice snarling, "Your men are dead, and your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you still can."

Hawke watched passively as the suicidal Hunter grabbed Fenris. Fenris roughly threw him off and raised his hand, tattoo's glowing. He thrust his hand into the man's chest and the Hunter gasped before falling backwards to the ground.

"I am not a slave," Fenris stated angrily. He stopped his descent down the stair when he saw the three of them standing there. Hawke was memorized by Fenris appearance. He hadn't seen the elf in years even before he was sent back in time.

"I apologize. When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters I had no idea they'd be so... young."

"We weren't hired by Anso," Hawke said striding up to Fenris with Feynriel and Merrill behind him. Both of them were unsure of what was going on and let Hawke lead.

"You weren't? Then why...?"

"They had killed a couple of elves. We decided that they needed some punishment." Hawke explain pointing over to the dead elves. Fenris nodded understanding what happened.

"Impressive," Fenris eyed Hawke as the blue eyed boy stare back at him with fascination. "My name is Fenris. These men were Imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister's lost property, namely myself. They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. So I thank you for your intervention."

"I thought all elves were a free people," Merrill asked.

"Not in the Tevinter Imperium. Many are slaves to the Magistrates, not just elves."

"But you are in the Free Marches and they are still coming after you? That a lot of work for one slave." Feynriel commented.

"It's because of his markings," Hawke answered without thinking, and when Fenris looked startled he added. "Right?"

Fenris chuckled, "Yes, I image I must look rather strange to you. I did not receive these markings by choice. Even so they have served me well. Without them I would still be a slave."

Hawke nodded, and said, "Slaver deserve their fate."

"I have met few in my travels who have sought anything more than personal gain," Fenris bowed his head. "You honor me with your deeds. But allow me to reward your actions."

Fenris placed a couple of coins in each of their hands. He turned his back to them and began searching the dead man pockets. Hawke watched patiently for what he knew was going to happen.

"Come on, Hawke," Feynriel tugged at Hawke's sleeve, but Hawke ignored him.

Fenris snarled, "As I thought!" He charged out of the Alienage, with Hawke following behind. Hawke felt a rush of adrenaline. This felt so right to him, the way thing were supposed to be. Fenris heard the echo of their foot steps and turned to see them following.

"What are you doing?" Fenris directed the question at Hawke.

Hawke gave him a confident grin, saying, "Helping."

"I appreciate what you did for me but I don't need your aid anymore." Fenris said firmly.

"Yes, you do. You are clearly heading into a fight." Hawke said, arms crossed stubbornly. "Most likely to confront the man hunting you."

"How do you...?"

"With so many hired hunters, any man would feel certain of success, and be waiting for your capture. Probably wanted to make sure you didn't escape during transport."

"He would, and I will have him instead" Fenris confirmed darkly. He addressed Hawke, "But this isn't a fight for a child. He will have demons at his side, I am certain."

"Then I still want to help," Hawke replied meeting fenris gaze firmly.

"This isn't a game," Fenris eyes flashed angrily, as he drew his great sword and smashed it into the stones in front of Hawke. The young boy hadn't flinched, only stood there scowling at him. Fenris would have been more concerned if he wasn't so preoccupied.

"Go home to your mother, boy," Fenris said as he sheathed his sword. Not waiting for Hawke answer he ran off towards High Town. Hawke counted to ten before continuing to follow him.

Feynriel made a frustrated sound and grabbed his arm, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help him."

"He told you go home. He threatened you and your still going to help him."

"Of course."

"Of course," Feynriel pinched his nose. "And you your going to go no mater what I say aren't you."

Hawke gave him a cheeky grin, "Your learning."

"If we can we must aid those who cannot help themselves," Merrill spoke up.

Hawke glanced at her, and replied, "True. A dalish saying?"

"Probably, but others could say it also." Merrill replied with a smile that Hawke returned.

"Let's pick up Varric before we move on."

"You know Varric?"

Varric walked out of the Hanged Man to find Hawke waiting with his mismatched group at his side. Merrill waved at him, while Feynriel continued to scowl at Hawke.

Hawke asked cheerfully, "Hey, Varric! Have any plans tonight?"

"What trouble are you getting yourself into this time?" Varric said as he joined them.

"Helping an escape slave with slavers," Feynriel stated bluntly.

"He's not a slave, and his name is Fenris," Hawke glared sternly at the pouting youth.

Varric chuckled, " Another one of your rescues?"

"Does he do that often?" Merrill asked curious.

"Too often," Feynriel rolled his eye.

"You make it sound like a bad habit," Hawke said as he turned about began walking away. "Come on we have to catch Fenris before he goes charging in." The other three followed him as he made his way towards High Town.

"So do you know where he is?" Feynriel asked. "I don't remember him ever saying where he was going."

"No but I can guess." Hawke gesture with his hands. "Slave masters who have enough money to buy and move a Slave Hunter band is going to be rich enough to own a mansion. We'll figure out which one when we find Fenris. Or a lot of corpses."

"Only you would see that as a good sign," Varric commented.

The High Town were quiet when the group arrived. Hawke began to search for Fenris. Varric tapped his shoulder and pointed to a figure in the shadow of a pillar. Feynriel went to approach him but Hawke stopped him with a shake of his head.

"It's not wise to sneak up on a elf that can plunge his hand into your chest," Hawke told him, then called out to Fenris. The elf visibly flinched, reaching for his sword, and hesitated he saw Hawke with his group.

"I thought I told you to go home," Fenris glared at the blue eyed boy.

"And I said I was going to help you," Hawke replied firmly.

Before Fenris could argue Feynriel interrupted, "Just except the aid. He's going with you no matter what you say. He can be very stubborn. So save the rest of us a lecture."

"And you're going to let him?"

"Trust us, Hawke can take care of himself." Varric stated. "And it's not just him helping you, but you get the rest of us as well. So that should even the odds nicely."

"Very well, but you protect yourself. I will not be responsible for you." Fenris pointed his finger at Hawke.

Hawke brushed it off and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Dararius may already know I am here. I wouldn't put it past him." Fenris glared at the mansion with wrath in his eyes.

"Do you know if he has any defenses? What about traps?" Hawke asked, planning in his mind.

"Undoubtably, but they will not keep me from him."

"I could stand to know who we are fighting?" Varric asked.

"He is a magister of the Tevinter Imperium."

"Oh, is that all? Nothing to worry about then." Varric said sarcastically.

Fenris clutched his hand, and said in a low voice, "There, he was a wealthy mage with great influence. Here, he is just a man that sweats like any other." Feeling the rage in his belly Fenris could no longer wait and marched up to the mansion, with Hawke following at his heels.

"Shall we knock?"

Fenris kicked down the door, yelling, "Dararius, show yourself!"

"That works too"

Hawke grabbed Fenris wrist, stopping him from charging through the mansion, and said, "Traps remember. Let our handsome dwarf go first."

"Since you asked so nicely," Varric moved forward and disarmed the trap on the door. Varric held open the door and bowed Hawke through.

Once in the room several shades materials around him. Hawke raised a barrier in time to deflect the claws of one of the shades. Within a single breath Hawke spun, flames shooting out from his hand striking the shades. Fenris charged forward cutting through the shades with ease. Fenris protected Varric and Merrill from the shades as they attacked from a distance. The shades dissipated leaving only the smelt of burnt wood lingering in the air.

"He sends spirits to do his dirty work for him. Dararius can you hear me? Your pets cannot stop us!" Fenris yelled into the distance.

They encounters more shades in the smaller rooms but not sign of the mansion occupants. When they reached the main hall, Hawke readied himself for the swarm of shades. He drew his stone armor around him using the wall stones. As soon as Fenris stepped into the hall, the shades appeared all around them.

Hawke moved to the front lines to stand beside Fenris, wielding fire with his broken staff head, and the force of his magic. Fenris marveled how easy it was to fight with the young boy. Hawke seem to anticipate his movements and acted accordantly. He drew his sword back to a large strike, and Hawke would paralyze to shade, giving him time to get the most power out of his strike. Fighting along side of Fenris was as easy a breathing for Hawke, and he loved the familiarity of it.

The Arcane Horror that had been summoned focused on the tattooed elf. Fenris sword broke it flesh filling the air with a rotting smell. But the Horror wasn't deterred and in a powerful attack knocked Fenris back against the wall momentarily stunning him. The Arcane Horror descended on the defenseless warrior.

Hawke fade stepped between the Horror and Fenris, raising his barrier. The Arcane Horror's magic felt rotten to Hawke as is swept over his magical shield. The Arcane was only a arms length from the two of them. With movements that seemed slowly, Fenris watched as Hawke reach out to touch the flames behind the barrier turning it blue. He manipulate the Arcane's own magical flame turning it back against the Horror. The Arcane Horror screamed in rage and pain as it collapsed into a pile of ashes.

Fenris stared at Hawke who turned to look at him with concern, "You alright, Fenris?" Hawke lifted a blue glowing hand, casting healing magic. Fenris batted the hand away and stood up on his own. He charged you the staircase to the last set of rooms with Hawke not far behind. The door open effortless and stood empty before him.

"Empty," Fenris said looking around. "I had hoped ... no it doesn't matter any longer." He sighed and his shoulders slumped as he glanced away.

"I assume Dararius left valuables behind. Take them if you wish. I ... need some air." Fenris strode away, not looking back.

Hawke collected the loot and distributed it among the four of them. He gave Feynriel new staff, which he instructed him to learn the two runes carved into the wood. Hawke only took a enchanted ring, though it didn't fit on any of his fingers. The group made their way back through the battle torn mansion, and found Fenris waiting for them outside the entrance.

"It never ends. I escape a land of dark magic only to have it hunt me down at every turn. It's a plague burned into my flesh and my soul." he said mournfully and turned to Hawke. "Now I find myself in the company of even more mages."

Hawke crossed his arms as Fenris approached him saying, "I saw you casting spells inside. I should have realized sooner what you really were. No mere child wields the power that you do. What manner of being are you? Are you a demon in disguise? What is it you seek?"

Hawke felt a twinge of pain and replied, "I am not a demon."

"Then how is it that you can wield magic on levels that I've only seen the strongest magister control." Fenris remarked. "What kind of demon did you make a deal with?"

Ice flowed in Hawke's veins and he clenched his teeth. People had accused him before of blood magic but to hear it from Fenris a comrade he fought countless battles with and even loved was a stab in the heart. It hurt deep.

"You think I wanted to be this way?" Hawke snapped, anger burning away the pain for the moment. "I'd never even be here if I had the choice." Hawke shut his mouth hard almost saying what he swore he never would.

Hawke turned away, trying to hide his feelings, "Forget it." Hawke stepped away, not wanting to be any closer to Fenris for fear of revealing too much. Fenris caught his shoulder and Hawke looked up into Fenris soft silver eyes.

"I imagine I appear ungraceful. If so, I apologize, for nothing could be further from truth," Fenris bent down to look Hawke in the eye. "I owe you a debt. Should you need assistance, I would gladly render it."

In that moment all the anger and self loathing melted out of him. Hawke gave Fenris a small smile, saying, "I'll hold you to that."

"Fair enough. I shall be here." Fenris indicated the mansion. "If Dararius wishes his mansion back he is free to return and claim it."

Hawke nodded and said, "If he does send word to the Hanged Man. Varric will know where to find me. I'll stand your side in any battle against slavers."

"Thank you."

Without a another word, Hawke turned away with his companions with him.

"Are you sure about this Hawke? A magister is dangerous foe." Varric commented.

Hawke shrugged, and said, "He wouldn't be the first dangerous foe I've had. I'll survive."

He wondered why every magister he met seem to be out for his blood.

"I'm returning to the Pit," he yawned deeply, his body tired and he stretched sore limbs. "Feynriel can you make sure Merrill get's back to the Alienage safely."

Feynriel loomed over Hawke and lifted the young boy over his shoulder, "You're coming as well. You can sleep in my bed tonight."

Hawke struggled in his arms, "Feynriel put me down this instant."

"Only of you agree to come home with me," the youth stated firmly.

"Hawke, you're too tired to go tromping around Dark Town alone," Varric commented.

Hawke glared at him upside down until with a pout he nodded. Feynriel put him down and Hawke rubbed his eyes tired.

"Awe, so cute." Merrill said happily, and before Hawke could comment grabbed his hand. "Lets go together." Hawke laughed as Merrill dragged him off in the wrong direction, before Varric corrected her. Feynriel stayed by his side incase Hawke beside to go off on his own anyway. Surrounded by friends Hawke felt better.


	13. Chapter 13

New Age

Chapter Thirteen Rewrite: Whispering Demons

A growling stomach drove Fenris to leave the mansion. He had eaten everything left in the mansion except the wine. The wine cellar was stocked full and it would take him years to empty it alone. Fenris shielded his eyes from the glaring sun, and rumbled a curse. He fingered his coin purse thinking of which supplies he needed as he made his way toward the staircase.

The sound of crumbling stones caught his attention. Fenris looked up to see a familiar small form dangling from the underside of a balcony. The child was reaching out with his foot trying to reach the wall but came up short and his foot fell away. Hawke huffed in annoyance, and tried again.

"Hawke?" Fenris called as he came to stand beneath him. Fenris were concerned that Hawke was stuck and a bit curious of how he had gotten there. The young mage glanced over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Fenris.

"Catch me," he said, and let go of the balcony without waiting for a response from Fenris. Fenris scramble to catch Hawke as he fell. The sudden weight of the boy nearly drove Fenris to his knees. Hawke was heavier than he expected, and he felt the solid muscles of the boy under his hands.

"Thank you," Hawke said patted Fenris shoulder plate, before he pushed himself out of Fenris arms.

Fenris opened his mouth to speak but Hawke interrupted, "No time, run!" Hawke said these words as he disappeared around the corner. Fenris heard shouting above and looked up to see a scowling noble walk out onto the balcony. The noble woman was covered in feathers, and her face was twisted in disgust at the sight of him. Fenris scowled back at her for a second before pointedly turning and walked away a steady pace he learned long ago.

Fenris descended the steps to the courtyard searching for Hawke when the lad appeared and dragged him but the hand into the shadows between the stairs. Hawke face was bright and smiling, so like a mischievous child that got away with the cookie. Since meeting Hawke, this was the first time he had seen him looked like a child.

Almost against his will his scowl soften and he raised an eyebrow, "Hawke, what were you doing up there?"

Hawke waved a seal letter in his hand, as he replied, "Love letters, must be kept secret. Can't let his mother know he's interested in simple flower girl can he? Of course she appears as he's trying to write a reply. The feather head thought of the blight idea of hiding under the balcony." Hawke raised his eyes in exasperation and shook his head.

"Yes, I noticed they rather favored feathers," Fenris said dryly.

"They look like a pair of geese," Hawke flapped his arms causing Fenris scowl to twitch. "And you know the feather head just left me dangling. I couldn't get down. Maker I hate being short."

"Why didn't you use your magic to get down?" Fenris asked. He had seen Tevinter mages simply levitate to avoid taking the stairs.

Hawke tilted his head at him, and said, "Magic doesn't solve everything. Rarely it solves anything. But we use the tools we are given."

Fenris blinked and warmed inside, "Many in Tevinter would disagree with you."

"Why would I care what a bunch of Magister's thinks, I'm Ferelden," Hawke snorted? "They're hardly a good example to follow."

"Indeed," Fenris scowl returned as he fought off memories,

Seeing this Hawke continued to speak distracting him, "Any way a levitating spell isn't that simple. You have to set limits or you'd go flying off . . . " Hawke's voice died way as his mouth closed forming a thin line and his eyes narrowed.

Fenris was caught off guard by Hawke sudden change in expression. The playful boy was replaced by a sharp watchful man that had no place on a child face. Fenris realizing Hawke was looking past him turned to see a group of guards being ordered around by a grey-haired noble. Hawke watched them with a calculating eye. When the guardsmen marched off the noble turned and walked pass them.

"Blighter son of a bitch," the noble murmured only loud enough for them to hear him as he ascended the stairs. Fenris felt a deadly aura radiate from Hawke. His face was twisted into a expression of murderous hate. One that Fenris recognized because it had often looked back at him in the mirror. He was stunned to see it on one so young.

"Hawke . . . ?" Fenris tried to ask but Hawke just turned away.

"I have to go," Hawke marched off, heading directly towards the Viscount's Keep.

"Where are you going?" Fenris called easily catching the child.

Hawke still didn't look at him, and sped up his pace, "To confirm what better not be true." Hawke raised his hood shadowing his face, and squared his shoulders.

He walked past the guards placed at the entrance, who merely glanced at the pair. Inside the high vaulted walls of the Keep Fenris found himself stared at more than Hawke. Then he realized why; Hawke's heavy blue cloak shifted his shape, making him looks more like a dwarf than a young boy.

Fenris smirked inside thinking, "Hiding in plain sight. No wonder why he walks pass Templars without worry."

Hawke walks with a purpose into an area filled with Guards, and heads directly to a door labeled Guard Captain. Without a knock or introduction, Hawke pushed open the door hard enough to hit the wall with a heavy thud. A red-haired woman looked up at them with a disapproving frown until she saw Hawke. It instantly softens into a worried expression.

"Aveline," Hawke tone was hard and dark, matching the stare he gave her.

The guard woman, Aveline, sat back into her chair with a heavy sigh, "I had thought I'd have more time to deal with this before you appeared Hawke."

"Were you going to tell me?" Hawke asked, his voice held his anger. Fenris wondered about the silent exchange of information hidden beneath the conversation.

"Yes, you of all people deserve to know. I just hoped you didn't have to deal with it." Aveline replied and handed Hawke a piece of parchment. "The report only arrived a glass ago."

"How did he escape? He was supposed to hang, Aveline."

Aveline sighed with dejection, "The trail is taking so bloodily long, due to the number of deaths. There's a debate on how many people were actually killed by Kelder. It won't change the out come, but we need to make sure there isn't another murderer on the loose. In the mean time Kelder has been getting death threats in prison. It's not surprising due to the nature of his crimes. But Kelder's father requested him to be transfer to another prison. Bloodily stupid idea, but I wasn't the one to approve of it. The prison isn't my . . . "

"Aveline, I know." Hawke interrupted, holding out his hand to halt her rant.

"Anyway, Kelder was shipped out in a prison wagon last night so it doesn't get mobbed by angry elves. But it gets attacked by bandits on the coast. A patrol discovered the broken remains and dead guards this morning. Kelder was nowhere to be found."

Hawke eyes focused on the map on Aveline's wall, as he said, "He's either hiding or on the run. A sane man would run. An insane man would hide. And we know which one he is. Where was the wagon attacked?"

Aveline came out from behind her desk to stand beside Hawke with a quill in hand, and marked the spot on the map as she said, "A squad of prison guards sent to track him. The reports say Kelder wasn't hiding his track so they'll be able to find him, Hawke. "

"I'm going to make sure they do. I will not let him get away." Hawke voice was almost a snarl.

"Hawke," Aveline commanding voice caught his attention. "I know I can't stop you from going after him."

"No, you can't."

"But I'm going with you. Don't let your anger cloud your judgement." Aveline words stilled Hawke's movements. Hawke took a deep and calming breath. A calculating look returned, but his firm expression remained.

"Very well, Aveline. I will bring a party with me, and prepare for battle." He glanced a Fenris and asked, "I assume you are coming Fenris."

"I do have a debt to repay," he replied. A strange expression crossed Hawke face so fast that Fenris was unsure of what it was. Hawke turned away and marched out of the office, "Let us be off then. Too much time has been wasted already."

Fenris felt the debt he owed the child pull him along side Hawke. He wasn't going to let the boy face his demons alone. Hawke had refused to leave him, so will he. The guard woman was right behind them and he could feel her eyes on him.

"Who are you?" she finally asked.

"Fenris."

"What is your relationship with Hawke?"

"What is yours?" Fenris snapped back, bittered about her accusing tone.

"Steady the pair of you," Hawke said firmly. "Fenris is the elf I aided last week. I'm certain your informant told you what happened."

"The one that left all those strange bodies in Lowtown?" Aveline glared at Fenris. "Some we couldn't tell how they died. Are you some sort of mage?"

Fenris brittled but Hawke answered for him, "Fenris abilities are lyrium based, and aren't magical. Most of the bodies left were mine. I was too tired to return and destroy the bodies"

Aveline groaned, "I wish you didn't tell me things like that." Fenris wasn't as disturbed by this as many slaves had to kill at a young age to survive but Hawke was too calm about death for his age.

Hawke continued, "Aveline is as you have already guessed the newly appointed Guard Captain."

"It isn't official yet."

"And yet you are already in the Captain's office and quarters," Hawke dismissed Aveline protests, causing her to hide a smile. "I met Aveline when she was put on the Kelder murder cases."

"Murder case. Nobody could point out Kelder until you caught him," Aveline said face darkening.

"Whom did this . . . Kelder kill?" Fenris asked, and regretted it as Hawke's murderous aura reappeared.

"Girls, young elven girls," Hawke answered in a low hard tone. The rest of the journey was traveled in dark heavy silence

The children of the Pit greeted Hawke when he appeared. Hawke merely waved and turns to head directly to his work section. With a flick of his wrist all the torches began burning, bathing the cavern in light and caused everyone to blink blindly for a moment. The companions stared across the cavern at the walls covered in symbols. Fenris felt sick as he recognized a couple. He wondered for the tenth time, who this strange child was.

A large brown haired boy walked up to them and greeted Aveline, "Guards woman. What happened? I haven't seen that expression on Hawke's face since Kelder."

"Kelder escaped, Bear," Aveline said honestly.

Bears face paled, and he asked, "Does that mean Hawke's going after him?"

Aveline nodded, "He's outside the city. But keep the children off the streets tonight just to be safe."

In the silence Hawke chanting voice echoed loud in the cavern, hands glowing softly as he waved them. He suddenly clenched his fist to his chest shouting a single word. The ground shuttered a moment a chest raised out of the soft dirt ground. Everyone stared in amazement across the cavern.

"Well that's one way to hide a chest," Varric joked. Hawke open the chest and hung his cloak on the open lid. To everyone shock Hawke began to strip off his clothing. Bear gestured at the children to stop staring before turning to apologize to the companions.

"Sorry, there's no real privacy down here. Most of us have stopped caring about nudity." Bear shrugged. "Anyway, the names Benet Scoke, but I go by Bear to the children. And you must be Varric. Hawke told us many of your stories."

"Mine?" Varric said bewildered and shook the young man held out hand.

Bear smile widened, "Yes, he tells us your stories around the fire since we can't go hear them for ourselves."

"Thories," the blond toddler cried and ran forward to cling to Bears leg looking expectantly up.

"Sorry, Cub, no stories," and seeing the boy's unhappiness, he continued. "Maybe tonight, Hawke might have a new story to tell."

Happily, Cub threw up his arms as he ran and began chanting, "Fire play!"

Upon seeing the adults worried expression at these words, Bear hasten to explain, "Hawke uses magic to manipulate the fire into pictures."

"You shouldn't have promised him that." A younger girl appeared scolding Bear. "Hawke is going to be tried when he returns. He is chasing after a criminal."

Bear expression changed, "I didn't think . . . "

"Why don't I come back and give you a real performance of my stories?" Varric offered with a smile.

"Are you sure? We can't pay you and it's dirty down here," she said uncertainly.

"It's fine, love. I assure you the Hanged Man is filthier than this place," Varric chuckled.

"If you're sure, the children will love it, and Hawke . . . " she turned to looked for him and froze in awe.

Hawke stood in the center of the light, fitting the last piece of armor to his wrist. It was a light armor, made to fit his small form. Spiked grey plates covered his legs and left arm. His right arm was bare expect for the clawed gauntlets. But Fenris new this gave Hawke quick access to his life blood if he needed it. A thick neck guard provided ascensional protection without hampering the mage. A thick fur lined hood curled around Hawke's neck, sown onto the dark leather vest he wore. A thick light brown belt held a large pouch to carry potions in. The tail of the vest was torn ragged from battles unknown. A curved sword Fenris knew to be Dalish was strapped to his belt.

This was a battle armor, Fenris realized, made to enhance Hawke skills not to protect him. Much like the armor his former master had made for him. This chilled Fenris. It was clear to Fenris that Hawke had someone who makes him fight, who enhanced his magical abilities to be a weapon, and took away Hawke's childhood. That armor was a symbol of Hawke's dark past. It pulled Fenris to Hawke, and solidified his resolve to follow beside the child.

Varric whistled as Hawke joined them, "That's some outfit."

Hawke's mouth thinned into a hard line, and he said, "It's merely a relic of a pass time." It was clear that Hawke wasn't willing to go into any more details, and none of the companions here were willing to push the issue. Hawke straightens his stance, looking like a warrior hidden in a youthful body.

"The sun is passing quickly. It past time we move and catch up with the prison guard squad." Hawke said firmly, as he leads them out of the cavern.

"Lead on, mighty leader," Hawke took Varric comment without a word his mind elsewhere. But Fenris wondered when they had let the lad led and why it didn't fell unnatural.

The companions arrived at the abandon cavern just as three guards stumbled out battered and bloodily. Two more appeared, one carrying the other, out of the entrance. The light-haired leader gently laid the wounded guard on the ground. Hawke seeing the severity of the wound stepped up, and without a word of warning began casting a healing spell. The guardsman features eased as the pain dissipated.

"What . . . " the light-haired guard stared with widened eyes.

Before he could protest or question Hawke, Aveline stepped in, "Report Guardsman. What is the situation?"

Aveline commanding voice made him automatically answer, "Sergeant Nabil, serah. The fugitive was tracked to these ruins. But when we tried to pursue him, creatures attacked us. Several of my men were killed and we were forced to retreat."

As Aveline distracted the guard, Hawke focused on helping the wounded. Fenris watched as Hawke gently waved glowing hands over the wounded, stopping the bleeding as red scar tissue appeared. Hawke reached into his belt and pulled out a veil. He bit the stopper and pulled it out with his teeth. Gently Hawke raised the wounded mans head and placed the veil to his lips.

"Guardsman you have been poisoned by a spider bite you must drink this antidote to purge your body of the poison." Hawke said softly, and the man swallowed the potion. "Good, now rest. You'll return home to your family in one piece."

The other guards surrounded Hawke and asked, "He'll be all right?" Hawke gestured to one of them to sit and Hawke laid the wounded man head on his lap.

Hawke nodded, "The bite didn't go deep but the poison did get into his system. Thankfully he got the antidote before it was too late. A couple days rest to allow his body to recover and he'll be healthy again."

The guards gave a sigh of relief. The Nabil towered over Hawke as he spoke, "Thank you, lad. But a can I ask who you are?"

"I'm an apprentice healer. I following Aveline as she chases after Kelder," Hawke lied. But it was better than telling them the truth, Fenris supposed.

"Your going to arrest that monster after everything he did!" a sharp voice caught their attention and a red-haired elf marched up to them. "He deserves to be killed after everything he's done!"

Aveline raised her hand to halt the elf shouts and asked, "Serah, what is your name? And what are you doing here?"

"Elren, a traveling merchant," the elf stated. "And my daughter has been taken by that monster."

Aveline swore, "He as a hostage?"

The older elf gave a desperate and angry expression, saying, "After everything I've heard about that monster, I can't hope that my daughter still lives. That man deserves death for what's he's done."

Again Aveline halted Elren rage, "I know Kelder crimes, I was at his trial. He is going to hang, Serah. That is a fate he can't escape."

"But he has and he's taken another life! Had you humans been doing your jobs properly he wouldn't have killed so many. Nor would he have killed my daughter!" Elren yelled. Hawke grabbed Elren hand catching his attention. The older elf looked down into eyes that matched his anger and vengeance. His words died in his mouth.

"Their deaths will be avenged. The pain of their families will be revenged. This will be the vengeance of justice. This act of revenge will be mine. I will send him to the void." Hawke voice was cold and held deadly promise. Standing there in his armor Hawke looked otherworldly and strange to everyone. Elren eyes narrowed and nodded at Hawke.

Hawke turned his back to them and strode toward the ruins entrance. Nabil stepped in his path stopping him, and said, "I can't allow you to do that. We have Magistrate orders to return the fugitive alive."

Hawke met his gazed firmly, "I let the justice system have him, and he got away. Now he's mine. Now get out of my way." Hawke words were sharp and hard enough to drive the guard back a step. Fenris, Aveline and Varric were at Hawke's back staring a the guard as well. Under their combined gaze, Nabil had to back down.

He stepped away, saying, "It's madness to do against the Magistrates orders."

Hawke waved a dismissive hand as he walked pasted him, "He had his chance, its clear he doesn't want his son death. But justice will come regardless."

The group entered the underground ruins in silence, weapons at the ready. The companions formed around Hawke in a triangle. Fenris and Aveline in the front, leading the way through the lava lit tunnels. Varric walked behind Hawke keeping an eye behind them. Hawke stared into the shadows watching for attack.

The remains of guards warned them to the presence of the spiders ambush. Hawke knocked them out of there webs on the roof. Hit the ground on their backs the spiders were easy pickings for Fenris and Aveline's blades. The fights was brutal and brief.

Varric picked spider webbing off his shirt and said, "Is that all, not even worth the price of a arrow. Your guards need better training, Aveline."

"Not my guards yet, Varric. But I'll remember to chance the training roster to induce the prison guards. Clearly they are getting slack." Aveline replied.

The open room they entered had an threatening air to it, causing the hair on Fenris arm to stand up. The ground stirred and corpses rose out of the ground. Fenris strode forward as the vanguard and slashed at the rising corpses. Aveline protected Hawke and Varric from descending spiders. Hawke waved his sword like a staff raining fire across the room. In another moment, lightning streaked across the room knocking down a spider out of the air. Varric bolts struck the enemies too far for them to reach.

A chill filled the air and a Arcane Horror stepped out of the Fade. Fenris snarled and went to strike it only to have it vanish beneath his blade. It reappeared across the room close to Hawke, too close. Hawke barrier absorbed the first blow the Arcane Horror directed at him, but the second broke through and knocked him to the ground.

"Hawke!" Fenris yelled but he was unable to aid his young friend as he was surrounded by corpses. Varric focused his shots on the Horror distracting it from the down mage. Hawke stood up, blood dripping cut on his shoulder. Hawke looked at the blood on his hand, and with a snarl used it to wipe a red streak across his nose. There was no desperation or fear in his eyes. And his steady manner calmed Fenris fears.

Magic pooled in Hawke's hands glowing yellow, and his hands moved in a steady flow as if he was doing a slow dance. The Arcane Horror felt the drawing of magic and directed it attacks at Hawke. Aveline appeared blocking the attack with her shield. Hawke eyes glowed as the magic filled him, and with a fierce cry he stabbed the ground with his sword.

The ground shock beneath them, cracks forming in the stones. Fenris steadied himself with is blade to keep himself from falling. Suddenly spears of stones shot out of the ground striking each enemy in the room. The Arcane Horror screamed as it was impaled on the sharp stone, and dissipated into nothing. All of the spider still moving had been crushed under stones. The other corpses were either knocked to ground or were broken but the attack. Fenris finished them off in swift thrust of his blade.

Fenris steadied his breathing and took a quick drink from his water skin. Varric check his crossbow before snapping it closed, and began searching the corpses for valuables. Aveline was wiping the blood off the Templar shield she carried. Fenris glanced at Hawke to find him still knelt on the ground by his sword. The young boys chest was heaving and he leaned his head against his sword. Fenris stepped up beside the young boy, and held his waterskin his Hawke view.

Hawke noticing the waterskin, took it with a grateful smile. He swallowed two mouthfuls before handing to back to Fenris. Hawke stood up, taking a blue lyrium potion out of his belt and drank it all down. He gave Fenris a smile, saying, "That was fun."

"Hawke you need to change your idea fun," Varric commented.

Hawke glanced up running his hand through the air, and said, "Shame we don't have a artifact to strengthen the veil here. This place will only get worse."

"Does such a thing exist?" Fenris asked.

"Yes, the veil weaken and tares often enough through history that people have to create means of maintaining it." Hawke replied with a wave. "I just wish I had one with how often I encounter demons." Aveline and Varric share a concerned glance while Fenris narrowed his eyes at them. Hawke either ignore or didn't see their stares because to pulled his sword out of the ground and processed towards the door.

The companions went deeper into the ruins. A girls screams had them running into a larger room.

"Please, please don't hurt me," the desperate plead echoed through the room.

"No, no, screaming." Kelder shouted in a angry voice. Kelder held a screaming elf girl by her arm, and slapped her across the face with a snarl. She fell heavily to the ground, with a muffled cry of pain. Kelder looked down in horror for a moment then his face twisted again and he raised another fist.

"Stop!" Hawke yelled as he raised a hand and pushed with his magic throwing Kelder across the room into the wall. Hawke rushed to the elf girl side, checking her for more injuries. Fenris and Aveline stood protectively around them, glaring at the slumped form of Kelder. She whimpered under his touch and Hawke eased her pain with a spell.

In a soft voice Hawke said, "Easy, easy. I'm a friend I won't hurt you. My name is Hawke. What's your?"

She looked confused at his young face, "Lia..."

"Lia, that a pretty name." Hawke gave he a gentle smile. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

The young elf shook her head and said desperately, "He said he would hurt my family if I didn't come with him. My father..." She was panicking, breath coming in short breaths, eyes wide with horror.

Hawke eased her panic by placing a hand on her chest, saying, "Your father is fine and waiting for you at the entrance. Now take a deep breath for me. There now steady, breath out slowly." She followed his instructions and she calm slightly but she was still shacking.

"Can you stand?"

"Ye..yes," Lia replied and using Hawke's shoulder stood up. She wrapped her arms around herself in a hug. Lia shuddered when she saw Kelder form across the room, and stepped back. Kelder was coughing fighting to get his breath back.

"Varric stay beside Lia and don't let any harm come to her," Hawke ordered, and Varric positioned himself beside Lia crossbow raised.

When Kelder could breathe, he gasped out, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Sorry about what, Kelder?" Hawke stood between Fenris and Aveline, trying to keep control of his raging emotions. "About hitting Lia? About threatening her and kidnaping her? Because we both know that isn't true."

Startled by Hawke's voice Kelder looked up into burning blue eyes. Kelder's eyes widen in stock and he said, "I know those eyes. Eyes full of judgment and damnation. You have the eyes of the Maker." Kelder shuffled on his knees towards Hawke, but before he could get close Fenris drew his blade and blocked his way.

Kelder stopped but he barely noticed Fenris as he stared at Hawke, and "Child of the Maker. Bring me salvation."

"I am no prophet. I bring no salvation. I am only here to ensure you die."

"Yes, I had hoped that the creatures here would get me. Death is my only atonement. " Kelder said slowly, and almost softly.

"And yet you drag another innocent girl to her death." Hawke nearly snarled.

"She was too beautiful, the demons told me she needed to be punished like all the others. The demons don't like it when they scream." Kelder confessed eyes wide and haunted. "The demons must be stopped."

Hawke stare was cold and voice hard as stone, "There are no demons, Kelder."

"No, you don't understand. No one does, even the mages at the circle. The demon are here in my head, voices echoing in my ear telling me what to do."

Hawke hesitated a moment, before saying, "It wasn't the demons who tortured and killed all those girls, Kelder. It was you. You who held the knife, you who has the blood on his hands, you who watched the lights die in their eyes."

"It was the demons. They told me to!"

"Then you shouldn't have listened," Hawke yelled, voice echoing off the wall.

Kelder began crying, greats sobs as he said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Hawke sudden anger faded and he felt cold inside as he said, "You will die Kelder. But there will be no salvation for you. Not here and not in the void. But there maybe some salvation for those you have killed."

Kelder looked at him with broken eyes and hung his head in shame. Hawke reached for his belt and drew his knife. Fenris grabbed his shoulder, and asked, "Allow me to grant his wish."

Hawke shook his head, and said in a cold voice, "No, this is my task."

Kelder looked up into Hawke's eyes, saying, "Tell my father I'm sorry." Hawke step forward until he stood in front of Kelder, placing his dagger on Kelder neck.

"You have pretty eyes," Kelder voice suddenly changed and murder glare appeared in his eyes. Before Hawke react Kelder grabbed the dagger blade pulling it from Hawke's grasp. With his other hand he grabbed Hawke's throat. The other shouted Hawke's name but Kelder snarled at them to stay away.

Hawke didn't scream as the finger tightened, and gasped, "Is this really what you want Kelder. Forever being ... a pawn of the demons... *gasp*...?" Kelder movement stilled but Hawke was struggling to breath now.

The murderous looked in Kelder eyes was replaced by a look of confusion. Kelder let go of Hawke and stared at his hands in horror, as he stepped back. The blade of Hawke's knife had cut him and Kelder's hand was bloody.

"No I...no...I can't ... won't ... not some as pure and magnificent as the child of the Maker." Kelder shutter. "I won't harm anyone else." With a swift movement, Kelder drew the dagger across his throat. Lia screamed and hid her eyes from the sight. Kelder seemed shocked at himself a moment before he closed his eyes in peace and fell to the ground. Hawke coughed staring at Kelder, as the blood pooled around him.

Fenris knelt down by Hawke side, and asked, "Are you alright, Hawke?"

Hawke shock his head and raised a glowing hand to his throat and the bruise faded. When he could talk again, he said, "I didn't think he had it in him." He sighed heavily and turned his back to Kelder, "Let us get you back to your father, Lia."

Lia looked at him with wide eyes and asked innocently, "You were going to kill him. Why? He said he was sorry."

Hawke meet her young gaze with sad eyes, and said honestly, "Because he killed my friend." He didn't say anything more but walked past her and lead the way out of the tunnels.

As they were walking Lia asked another question, "Your friend what was their name?"

"Fennec. She ...she was the person who showed me the sky and taught me its ok to fall so long as you stand back up." Hawke kept ahead of them so they couldn't see his face but they could hear the sadness in his voice. The light of the entrance silhouette as he said these words.

When Lia let the cave she saw he father and ran up to hug him. He looked stunned to see her and then gripped her tight in his arms. Elren looked over her shoulder and nearly sobbed, "Lia...you saved her. I couldn't hope that she..."

Then he stood up straight, and asked, "Is he dead? That monster..."

"Yes, he can't hurt anyone now," Hawke said solemnly.

"Father, Hawke saved me. Healed me. And Kelder..." Lia voice trailed off.

"I almost didn't believe in justice anymore. But I speak of all of the Elven in the Alienage. We are in your debt." Elren handed Hawke a coin purse. Then he bowed and left with Lia in his arms.

"I feel for the knife ears but the Magistrate have us direct orders. And it madness to go against the Magister." Nabil said gruffly.

Aveline glared at him, and answered, "We weren't hired by the Magistrate. So you can either tell him the monsters got him or mercenaries killed him. Either way it's was your fault. Just get your men back to the city for medical attention and rest."

"Yes, serah," the guard saluted. As the remaining guards left carrying the wounded man on a broken panel, Hawke rubbed the back of his neck.

"Almost sunset. Perhaps there will be some food when we return to the Pit." Hawke said and glanced at Varric. "I assume you are coming Varric. You did promise a preformance."

"Ah, you heard that. Well let me grab a drink before I come. I sure need one after this."

Hawke sighed heavily, "Maker, I want one as well."

"No! You are too young. Ale isn't healthy for you." Aveline stated firmly.

"And yet most adults drink it."

"No!"

Fenris chuckled under his breath as he listen to the three of them argue about underage drinking as they returned to Kirkwall. Living in Kirkwall isn't going to be boring so long as Hawke is in it.


	14. Chapter 14

New Age

Chapter Fourteen: The Enemy Next Door

"Hawke, you fool do you know how much those goods were worth?" Athenril scolded.

Hawke frowned and replied, "Pryce was a child, Athenril, trying to care of his sisters. I gave Pryce the goods and told him to start his life over. Why are you trying to test my loyalties like this?"

"This was a job, Hawke. One that you failed at."

"You know that I wouldn't have taken the goods. So why give me a job that you know I wouldn't have completed?" Hawke said, crossing his arms and tilted his head to the side. "Unless you don't want me to come back."

Athenril looked taken aback, then shock her head, "Your too smart for your own good, Hawke. Don't come looking for work anymore. You're meant for better things." She said the last bit in a low whisper. The elf smuggler turned he back to him and strode away leaving Hawke behind.

"People expect too much from me," Hawke thought sadly.

Hawke rubbed his face, and sat on a empty crate that creaked under his weight. He decided to wait for some business here. The Under City was slow, most of the small unofficial stalls exchanged goods lay empty. A couple of passer by greeted Hawke, and he gave a half hearted wave. Hawke gave a sigh as people continued to pass him by. He wished he could take request of hunting thieves and gangs in the city. But after a few incidents Aveline as all but forbidden him from roaming the city at night.

"You looked as bored as I am," Hawke glanced over to where Tomwise had set up shop. The elf poison maker leaned against the wooden plank he used as a table.

"Heard what Athenril said. Tough break. Athenril got tight with her purses and had cut me off as well. But if your on your own now I'd like to offer you my services. Business has been slow." Tomwise said, he stood up and handed Hawke a scrap of paper. "Here, a gift."

Hawke read the poison recipe, and replied, "Thanks, Tomwise. You can do grenades as well?"

"Of course, just bring be the ingredients."

"Which ones make the best flash grenade do you think?" Hawke asked conversationally.

He merely wanted the simple chatter of the elf to drown out the silence of his thoughts and kept im from thinking about the future. Tomwise began to list and compare several minerals. Hawke listed with half a ear, watching the people pass by.

A curly haired woman in a purple dress strode confidently down the passage leading a young man in a Templar recruit armor. Hawke didn't think she was particularly beautiful but he couldn't look away. And that set off warning bells in his mind. The man following her was clearly drugged or drunk, following the woman like a meek dog. The woman seemed familiar to Hawke but he couldn't place where he had seen her before. As she got closer he could feel the tingle of magic radiate off her. Everyone she passed turned their head to watch her even Tomwise eyes followed her.

Hawke watched her as she passed him to head towards the lower tunnels of Dark Town, known as the Sanctuary. When she turned her back, to spell effects faded. Suddenly his memory hit him and he remembered who she was. The prostitute mage he had killed in connection to the Blood mage cult. Hawke stood up so fast that he knocked over the box he was sitting on and startled Tomwise. Hawke charged off down the passage after her.

Hawke slowed has he drew near sliding behind a pile of broken equipment and drew up his hood. Hawke peered through the pile to spy on the pair. The woman, Idunna Hawke remembered, was sweetly praising the Templar recruit. She rubbed his arm, then leaned up to kissed his mouth as the recruit merely stood there.

"Such a good boy. Shame I can't keep you for myself. You are so handsome and were so good under the sheets." Idunna smiled predatorily. "But we must move on with the plan. Open the door sweet thing."

As the recruit began to respond, Hawke cast a Dispel rune beneath them. Idunna cried out in pain at the back lash of her own spell. The Templar recruit eyes came back into focus, and a snarl formed on his lips.

He grabbed his sword and snarled, "You..."

Idunna stepped back hands up eyes wide with fear, "No, wait..." But she got no further as the Templar recruit slashed her head off with his sword. Idunna body collapsed to the ground, and the recruit flung the blood on his blade at it before sheathing his sword. He began to rub his temples with his eyes closed.

"I feel like a giant has been pounding on my head but only my pride has been hurt," the recruit turned to look at him and paused at the sight of a child. The recruit was a young man just coming into adulthood. His boyish face had gone wane and there was a faint streak of white tinged auburn flaring back at his left temple. On his chin a spiral scar that was too familiar to him.

Stunned Hawke breathed, "Captain Ducret? Arnaud Ducret?"

Ducret eyes went wide with surprise and shock, "How do you know that name?" He dropped to his knees in front of Hawke and grabbed Hawke's shoulders nearly tight enough to bruise. Ducret pulled back Hawke hood and stared deep into Hawke's eyes studying him.

"Hawke. I'm Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall. Or well ... was." Hawke shrugged, so close Ducret smelt of ale and sweat.

His eyes grew wider, staring at Hawke, "I found you. Your alive...and you remember me. You know me!" He covered his face with one hand before rubbing his scar on his chin. His mouth was open but he couldn't find any words. Ducret hunched over his knees, slivering slightly, expression absolutely stunned. It was only for a moment and then he collected himself and straighten, standing over Hawke.

"I'm not alone...I don't have do this alone," he breathed.

"Yes," Hawke agreed, and asked the burning question mind. "What are you doing here, Ducret?"

Ducret blinked of his thoughts, and replied, "After I got pulled into that rift and found myself in my home town. I unhappily learned that I was forty years younger and nobody remember me."

A unhappy expression crossed his face but Ducret smoothed it away and continued, "I thought that the others may have been pulled into the rift and sent back to their homes. The first one I thought of was you, Hawke. I knew you would be in Kirkwall. It took me a year to save up enough money to get on a ship to Kirkwall. But when I got here I didn't hear anything about you and gave up hope."

"Sorry, I been in hiding. I have no one to protect me from the Templars." Hawke said understanding Ducret pain, and patted his arm.

Ducret frowned and said, "Well I can understand why. I joined the Templars here to get room and board. But the Templar treatment of the mages here are worse than the rumors described. I don't know why it was allowed to get this way. A number of recruits have gone missing, along with a rumor of a new ritual, which is ridiculous. So I agree to work with Knight Captain Cullen to find the recruits. So I went to the Blooming Rose while Cullen went to confront Wilmod ..."

"What! You let Cullen go alone?" Hawke felt snow melt drip down his spine. Hawke spun and ran leaving a stunned Ducret behind.

"Wait, Hawke!" Ducret yelled after him and began to run when Hawke ignored him. Hawke had been running all over the city and was in better shape than the Templar as he had to haul his armor around. Ducret was only able to keep the little figure in eye sight as he ducked and wove his way through the city out onto the Wounded Coast.

He finally caught up with Hawke went he paused at a cross road, gasping for air. "Hawke...what...what is going on?"

Hawke was fingering his belt trying to remember the details of that adventure, "The recruits are being implanted with demons by blood mages."

"What I never hear of this!" Ducret said shocked.

"Of course. It was hidden away, like many other incidents in Kirkwall," Hawke turned on Ducret. "That recruit that Cullen is going to talk to is going to turn on him. We have to be there to protect him! Where did he say he was going to go?"

"He said we was going to camp near the water on the cliffs." Ducret replied.

"That half the coast!" Hawke snarled and took off down the left path. Ducret feeling the urgency followed quickly behind.

Hawke fanatically search the coast, thinking, "I can't lose the man who help build the Inquisition. He too important to die!"

Then he heard the sound of battle and rushed around the bend. He found Cullen and his siblings killing the last of the summoned demons. Bethany set her self so she was hidden behind Carver as she used her magic. The fallen corpses dissipated, leaving only a lingering scorch mark on the ground. Hawke breathed again when he saw all of them alive.

Ducret raced forward calling, "Knight Captain, are you alright?" Hawke hanged back, hiding in the shade of a tree.

Cullen grabbed his side and said, "Delon, what...what are you doing here."

Ducret steadied Cullen and replied, "I've got some bad news and I had to find you right away. But it seems that you found out the hard way."

"I knew... I knew he was involved in some thing sinister. But this...is it even possible?"

"Demons can summon others to possess unwilling hosts," Ducret said in a hard tone before hastily adding. "I've read of several incidents.

"

"I didn't think it could be possible with one of our own."

"We are human, Knight Captain. Temptation is not just a sin of mages." Ducret said in sad tones.

"But we must be above it!" Cullen snarled. "We are Templars!"

"But he was not. He was just a recruit." Ducret pointed out. "I nearly fell to blood magic myself. That what I came to report. A prostitute at the Blooming Rose is using blood magic to control the recruits mind and lead them to where they can implanted with a demon." Hawke was surprised at how well the old...well young Templar lied.

Cullen stared at him shocked, then asked, "Where were they being taken?"

Ducret shook his head, and said, "I don't know. I was being lead to that place when this ... lad, stepped in and broke the spell holding my mind. Before she could claim it again I cut her down so I wasn't able to get any more information. But I had heard her plans before she got control of me. I knew you were in danger and I came right here."

"I was fortune to have the aid of these adventurers." Cullen indicated the Amell Twins and Varric.

"Just glad we we're here to prevent anything bad from happening," Bethany said.

"You shouldn't have been alone out here with him," Carver stated firmly.

"Yes, neither of us should have tried to do this alone."

"I need to ask. Have you heard anything about the recruit named Keran. He's missing and we've been trying to find him." Bethany asked Ducret.

Ducret shook his head, and said, "I was searching for him also. My lead brought me to the prostitute who took control of my mind. But I killed her, and any chance of finding them."

"We'll keep looking then," Carver said, and Bethany nodded agreement.

"The Templar will be indebted to you if you find anything," Cullen said wincing at the pain of his side wound.

"In the mean time lets get you back to the Gallows so you can get those wounds looked at," Ducret said and swung the Knight Captain arm over his shoulder. Cullen leaned on Ducret as he limped his way down the path. Ducret looked meaningfully at the shadow where Hawke stood. Hawke nodded at him, a promise to meet again.

"So what now?" Varric asked. "Investigate the Blooming Rose where the prostitute blood mage was working and hope there might be a clue who she was working for."

"No need. I know where the blood mages are." Hawke appeared beside them surprising them.

"Hawke! Should have know that the lad that the recruit mention was you." Varric smiled at the youth.

"What do you mean? How do you now where they are?" Carver glared down at Hawke.

"That apostate woman...prostitute... Apost-itute."Hawke chuckled as he remembered Isabella's joke, and Varric laughed with him. "I saw where she was leading him, before the recruit killed her."

"Where?" Carver and Bethany asked at the same time.

"A part of Dark Town known as the Sanctuary. The blood mages set themself up down there without anyone realizing. I've a cult of blood mages as my neighbors."

"Why didn't you tell the Templar's" Carver asked seriously. "They would be better equipped to deal with them."

Hawke rolled his eyes, "Like I want Templars stomping around Dark Town looking for Blood mages and harassing people. There enough tension between mage and Templars at the moment. I rather not have any unnecessary deaths, thank you. Anyway we'll be enough to deal with them."

"We? You won't be coming with us." Carver said firmly crossing his arms.

Hawke crossed his arms in mirrored movement, eyes narrow at Carver as he thought. Hawke then relaxed his arms in a shrug, and said, "Fine, but at least take Anders with you."

"That abomination?"

Hawke turned on Carver with fury in his eyes, "He is not an abomination. He is a skilled Grey Warden, and experienced mage. He has more training in how to deal with possession than either you or your sister combined. So stop being so blind Carver and get the aid when you need it before you lead your sister to her death!"

The last comment was a low blow but he need Carver to see reality if he was going to take Hawke's place as Champion. Carver face twisted in anger but Hawke didn't back down matching Carver furious gaze with one of his own. Bethany touched Carver arm drawing his gaze. They had an unspoken conservation, which Hawke had seen his siblings do before. Carver expression soften and he nodded his head.

"Very well," he agreed.

"Good. I'll see you back at the Clinic when you are done." Hawke said and marched off without another word.

Varric appeared at his side, "We mine as well come with you since we are bring Anders with us. Also you shouldn't be on the coast alone, there Tal-Vashoth and bandits out here."

"I know how to avoid danger, Varric." Hawke said with a huff. Carver and Bethany followed silent behind them as they bantered.

"I doubt that Hawke. You practically have danger written in your name."

"Danger Hawke...no that doesn't work. Dangerous Hawke." Hawke waved his hands in front of himself.

"That saying that you're dangerous."

"And I'm not?"

"I don't think you want to advertise. Though it would make a cool nickname." Varric chuckled.

"So what's your real name?" Bethany asked innocently.

Hawke eyed his siblings, and said, "No business of your's. I'm Hawke to everyone. It maybe a nickname but I like it."

Hawke turned back to talking with Varric, choosing to ignore the piercing gaze of Carver and Bethany. But secretly worried about it. He made it to the Clinic without talking to the Twins again. Hawke waved Anders off promising to watch the Clinic. Then laid down on one of the cots to think about the situation of Arnaud Ducret.

Arnaud Ducret appearance had brought a whole new layer a problems to his already rift size problem. He didn't know enough to deal with it yet. But then that was the story of his life. Too deep to avoid the problem and too stuck to fix it properly. Hawke knew one thing; he had to talk to Ducret. But first he needed to eat. He cursed his small body for it's giant appetite and thought about getting a meal. So he wasn't listening until he noticed Carver and Anders fighting.

"You should keep your son out of trouble. He was going to go after the blood mages." Carver snapped.

Anders turned on Hawke and asked, "Is that true? You were going to fight a cult of blood mages alone."

Hawke stretched, "Not alone, but I was going to go with them. And I'm not his son, I'm his apprentice."

"Maker, Hawke when will you realize when you can't handle something." Anders said covering his eyes.

Irritated from being hungry, Hawke let his temper get the better of him, "I can and would have deal it them. I am a mage and far more powerful than you even with Justice. I've faced pirates, bandits, assassins, and murders. And that has been only in the last year. I've seen battle fields and watched friends die. I've seen the Void and the Fade. I will kill when needed. You can't shelter me from the darkness of this world because I've already seen it. So stop trying."

The stunned adults stared at him, and Anders stepped up to touch him, "Oh Hawke."

Hawke smacked his hands away, "I don't need to be coddled. Don't treat me like a child."

"You are a child," Carver pointed out.

Hawke cold eyes made Carver shiver, "I've stopped being a child years ago. There isn't an innocent bone in my body. So if you think for one moment you can take control of my life you have another thing coming. Because I will fight you and I will win." Despite being shorter than all of them, Hawke stood battle ready with his hands hidden, and staring them all down.

Varric decide that the argument had gone far enough, and stepped up to Hawke, "Why don't we take a break before someone say something they will regret." Hawke seemed to deflate but didn't bring out his hands until Varric glanced at him. "Nobody going to lock you way Hawke. Relax, its fine. Just be yourself."

Hawke blinked surprise, then nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. Varric knew that meant he surrendered. The rest of the group seem confused and bit horrified. Hawke looked away from them knowing he had said too much. Without another word he left the clinic.

When Bethany moved to go after him, Varric stopped her, "Let him go, he need some room."

Bethany turned on him, "Is everything he said true?"

"Aye, it's true. Thought I don't like to think about. But if rumors are correct, he has fought more battles than you and your brother." Varric confirmed scrubbing his beardless chin. "I've personally witnessed his abilities. And I can say compared to either you or Anders or even Merrill, Hawke is the more powerful mage."

"You know that is impossible." Bethany said doubtfully.

"And yet its true. Hawke never speaks about his past. I've learned more about Hawke today and all my informants have found in five months." Varric said. "Its clear that Hawke hasn't had a normal childhood."

"It is possible to enhance your magical abilities. Children when their magic first appear are still developing their mana pools. So if you want to create a strong mage you do it when they are young." Anders speculated looking up.

"Great, so he was experiment on. He still shouldn't be running around fighting." Carver stated.

"Junior if you learned anything about Hawke tonight it that you can't stop him. He lives his own life. We can only aid him when he asks for it." Varric said and Anders agreed with him.

The room went quiet as each of them were lost in there own thoughts.

Then Bethany asked, "Where was Hawke going anyway?"

All of them rushed out toward the Sanctuary.

Hawke hadn't gone after the blood mages. He knew it was childish and too dangerous to go alone. So he went to the Gallows instead to meet Ducret instead. It was safer than the Sanctuary though not by much. He was angry, mostly at himself for relieving too much. He didn't mean to lash out at them. He just wish he wasn't a child.

He asked one of the lingering recruits to inform recruit Dolens that Hawke was here to see him. Hawke decided to buy some food from one of the tranquil. While the tranquil made his skin crawl, he made a point of praising the food happily. He knew while the tranquil couldn't express the feeling, they did feel good about being useful. The days when the rite of tranquility would end couldn't come fast enough. Hawke lounged in the shade of one of the slave statues. Ducret appeared frantically looking for Hawke until he waved at him to get his attention. The Templar marched over to him studying him before letting out a relived breath.

"Hawke! Good you're here. I was almost afraid you were an figment of my mind after the mage tampered with it."

Hawke tilted his head to the side, saying, "Sorry, I'm all too real. Why did you think I wasn't?"

"Cullen said he hadn't seen you."

"Of course he didn't. I am a mage. I'm not going to let the Templar Knight Captain see me. I don't want any trouble with the Templars."

"Not so loud," Ducret looked around to see if anyone heard and focused on the group of female Templars who turned away when he looked their way.

To stop the panic he saw in Ducret, Hawke said, "It's fine their not listening. They just think I'm a visiting relative of your's. There most talking about how good looking your family must be."

"How do you know?"

"I can read lips. As a messenger I've hone that skill to keep my days interesting." Hawke explain with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're a messenger?"

"Well, it hard getting a job when your nine, and have no one to support you." Hawke saw Ducret pained expression and knew he understand.

"Shit, we certainly got shafted on this deal." Ducret rubbed his eyes and sat do beside Hawke in the shade. "What was that mad man trying to do when he created that spell?"

"Rune, actually. Though it combines spell writing and enchanting as well." Hawke explained. "Its ground breaking work. Though I can't say I approve of it since it left me looking like this in a new time line."

Ducret gave him a stunned look, "New time line?"

Hawke nodded, "We weren't place back in time more than, thrust into a new reality. One that was warped by our placement here."

"I still don't understand. How is this possible?"

"I'm not up to speed with the current magical advancement and theories. From what I understand when I talked to Dorian about his trip into the future is that there multiple potential realities. The idea that what if your mother hadn't meet your father would the world still be the same? Mind blowing but understandable if you consider the possibility that all these realities are connected by the Fade, and the Void." Hawke stopped when he saw Ducret blank expression.

"Maybe it's best I only explain two facts for you," Hawke coughed and held up one finger. "First nobody remembers you because you were never born. There is only one soul, so when your soul was place in this new body you couldn't have been born because that body had no soul."

"What that's..."

Hawke continued without Ducret interruption, "Second and more importantly. There still exists our time line." He let those thought sink into Ducret mind, and he got some more food. He came back and handed Ducret a bag of nuts. When Ducret took the bag, but didn't eat, Hawke told him too. Then they sat in silence for a moment. It was a small glimmer of hope, but Hawke realized that Ducret needed some hope. Hawke had been to disappointed in his life to believe in hope anymore.

"Thank you," Ducret spoke in a soft tone. "Thank you, for knowing my name. For being here and giving back my hope."

"Don't get's your hopes up too much. I have no idea how to get us back, or if it's even possible. I'm doing research but I've hit a wall because I can't understand half of the runes or encryptions." Hawke said feeling the sudden weight of Ducret hope on his shoulders.

"But it's possible, we could go back."

"It's not impossible. I just don't know how."

"I will help you. Just tell me what you need." Ducret seemed to stand taller and his eyes more clear like he was given proper again.

Hawke felt a idea form in his head, "Well, I do need some books..."

"Done!" Ducret stood up eagerly.

"Hold up, Ducret. I don't even know which books I need or where they are." Hawke halted the Templar's movements with a gesture of his hand.

Ducret stilled, and said, "I still thankful you know my name. But I've had to change it, since my family is a wealthy noble family. I'm Arn Dolens. So please call me Arn."

Hawke nodded understand, "Arn, you can continue to call be Hawke. No point in using my first name, I don't respond to it."

"I don't think I've ever heard your first name. I always thought you were just called Hawke."

"It's Garret."

"Garret, good to know if I ever need to send you a secret message." Ducret chuckled and brighten at the thought.

Before Hawke could say anything else, his name was called and he was crowded by his siblings and companions. Ducret stepped back allowing the group to have Hawke.

Anders dropped to his knees and gathered Hawke into his arms, "Hawke, ... your going to make me bald before my time."

"Anders, let go. What's this all about?" Hawke pushed against the arms around him.

"Well when you stormed out we thought you had gone after the blood mages." Varric explained. "When we couldn't find you we were a bit panicked."

Anders let go of Hawke only enough to be able to see the boy's face, and asked worried "Why are you in the Gallows?"

"Just visiting a friend I haven't seen in a long time," Hawke replied, and the group focused on Ducret standing behind him.

Anders face twisted, "A Templar?"

Hawke rolled his eyes, "A Templar recruit. It's a good line of work for an orphan. And I don't judge him for it. Anyway did you already defeat the blood mages?" He noticed the rescued recruit hug his sister, and Cullen came marching out.

"Yes, you were right that we were able to handle them without a problem, and rescue the not possessed recruit." Bethany said it as of she was reminding everyone of that fact.

"Then you best go inform Cullen of your adventure, and clear up any misunderstandings." Hawke gestured at the group across from them. Bethany nodded and went with her brother towards Cullen. With Hawke insistence Varric and Anders followed.

Ducret watched the group with his eyes, "Are those your siblings?"

"It's too clear that I'm related to them," Hawke nodded. "It makes it harder to hide from them. I don't know how to explain it to them."

"They don't know about you?" Ducret asked turning his gaze to Hawke.

"Nope. We don't even share the same last name anymore. I'm a total stranger to them."

"Your stronger than I am. I could barely even look at my family estate." Ducret eyes went distant and he sighed sadly.

"It harder seeing them all alive and living better than when I was with them."

Ducret turned his gaze to study Hawke, as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Hawke felt his chest tighten as he answered, "I watched each of them die before. I won't do so again."

"I see."

"Got to go, Ducret...Arn. But I see you again."

"How will I contact you?" Ducret grabbed his arm looking a but frantic.

Hawke patted his hand and then removed it from his arm, "I'll contact you and set up a message point. Bye." Hawke went over to the group and was quickly hustled out of the Gallows by Anders, Varric at his heels. Varric glanced over to the strange Templar recruit and make a note of him. He had some research to do.


	15. Chapter 15

New Age

Chapter Fifteen: Magic Limits

A human face spider demon wailed as it burned. Hawke snarled and cut down another demon trying to jump on him. The demon was torn apart under his bladed staff and spattered the ground with gore. Before he had time to breathe, another demon larger than the others circled him. Hawke squared off against the beast, making sure his footing was on stable ground.

The fear demons had attacked as soon as Hawke found himself in the nightmare world of the Fade. He knew that fear takes the shape of the mages subconscious fears. To Hawke the fear demons appear as spiders with a human head placed onto the body. The human face had twisted spider fangs pointing out from their mouths. But these seem different from the ones he had face with the Inquisitor. An iron collar was rapped around their necks, rubbing the skin until it was red and raw.

"Human..." the demon spoke, fangs clicking as they moved.

"Oh marvelous, it speaks now too," Hawke thought grimly.

"You owe the Overseer a debt. He desires your presence."

Hawke pointed his staff at the demon, and said boldly, "And if I have no desire to meet that thing?"

The fear demon hissed, "You will address him as the Overseer or Master. And your desires mean nothing to the Overseer. His will shall be followed."

Without any warning another demon appeared out of the air and dropped on Hawke. Hawke felt the fangs of the demon sinking into his shoulder. He cried out in pain, and struggled to begin a spell to kill the beast. Suddenly the demon was lifted off him, and Hawke did not hesitate to take advantage. The demon had been flipped over on to its backside, spider arms waving. As it tried to right it self, Hawke stepped forward and cut it's belly open.

Feynriel stepped up to his side saying, "Looks like you need some help." Hawke glanced at him with a slight smile which fell away as the demons attacked again. With a wave of his hand Hawke's Barrier rose and the demon smacked face first into it. Feynriel threw lightning bolts at each of the demons. Hawke and Feynriel had fought together enough that a easy pattern had begun to appear. Feynriel would complete long range attacks while Hawke moved forward with deadly force. But today Hawke hung back, standing behind the younger mage placing a hand on his shoulder. Feynriel nodded, hoping he understood Hawke's intent.

"The pet, about time you appeared. The Overseer said you wouldn't be far from your master." The demon laughed and continued. "The master shall reward me greatly for the capture of the pair of you."

"Not happening," Feynriel said and continued his lightning attacks. As Feynriel kept them occupied Hawke began a larger spell, weaving his bloody staff around him. The demons felt the draw of magic and attacked more fiercely. Feynriel was forced to bring up his own Barrier but it wasn't as strong as Hawke's, as it bent under the demons attack and drained Feynriel of mana. Trusting Feynriel to protect him, Hawke continued the spell becoming lost in the magic.

In the Fade with magic every where Hawke felt the magic flow through him wild and untamed. He needed to focus it, direct it to his intent, and collected it in his hand. When he had enough magic, Hawke pushed Feynriel to the side and targeted the demons. Pointing the palm of his hand out he sent spears of burning fires at the demons. The flames were so focused and hot that the stream glowed white. Each bolt hit its target at the same moment and carved a hole in each demon. With a final scream they died, bodies falling to ashes.

The human like screams made Feynriel cringe and he said, "Maker..."

Not wanting to linger Hawke turned away and said, "We need to leave the Fade. Wake up."

Without waiting for Feynriel's response, Hawke pulled himself out of the Fade towards his body.

Hawke awoke with a groan, feeling his shoulder was stiff and sore. Though wounds sustained in the Fade left no mark, they hurt far worse and tended to linger. Hawke pawed at his shoulder, leaning back until he felt a warm body beside him. He glanced over his shoulder to find Feynriel curled under a sleeping fur, his back to him. Hawke poked him and Feynriel gave his own groan.

"No, Hawke. Too tired...want to sleep." Feynriel grumbled not opening his eyes.

Hawke poked him again, and asked, "What are you doing here? You have your own bed to sleep in."

"Enough," Feynriel grunted as he rolled over and grabbed Hawke in a hug trapping his arms. "Can't sleep at home anymore."

Hawke tried to wiggle out of Feynriel's grip, as he asked, "Nightmares getting worse?"

Feynriel tighten his hold, "Those are mere whispers from demons. I know to ignore them. But I've a tendency to yell my curses in my sleep and it's worried mother too much." There was a heavy silence and Hawke just waited for Feynriel to continue.

"She called the Templars to take me to the Circle," Feynriel voice was heavy with anger. "Said it is better for me to get training with mages who know their craft."

"She's just trying to do what's best for you," Hawke replied, and thought. "I thought the same when I sent you to the Circle. But it led to you falling to a demons calls and I had to turn you Tranquil. I never felt more disgusted with myself and I felt tinted. I could never do that again."

Aloud Hawke said, "Anyway these encounters in the Fade aren't doing either of us any good. Perhaps it be best if you left Kirkwall and get away from the demons after you. Find yourself a scholar mage to be your teacher."

"What? Why? You are a gifted mage and a skilled teacher," Feynriel let go of Hawke and turned Hawke to look at him.

Hawke rolled his eyes, "A gifted mage I may be but I haven't had a Circle education. There are many mages out there with more knowledge of the Fade that could teach you to handle your abilities."

"Don't say you aren't learned, I've seen what you write on the walls."

"Magical calculation and rune translation. I'm still learning them. I'm skilled at the physical application of magic. But you my friend need to learn far more about the Fade than I have knowledge about. Knowledge that can be found in the Circle's libary."

Feynriel pouted and said hotly, "Fine, turn me into the Templars."

"No, not here. After everything I know about the Gallows, I won't send a dog to live at the Circle in Kirkwall. That place is far too twisted and corrupt to deserve the title of Circle." Hawke face twisted in disgusted. "Despite what mages think about Circles, they are places of learning. Before Kirkwall I had always believed that mages were better off in the Circle away from the corruption and dirtiness of the world. Away from those who hate and abuse them. If I could get access to a Circle Library and still have my freedom I would do so in a heart beat. But as it stands the Circle drives people away by trying to keep them."

"You approve of Templar's watching and judging a mage's every move?"

Hawke shrugged, "I've seen just as many evil mages as I have seen evil men. Templars are meant to capture and kill evil. Not trap and torment innocent people. I'm not sure when everything became so twisted."

"You side with the Templars over your own kind?" Feynriel moved away from Hawke like he had the Blight.

Hawke sighed placing his head in his hands, "It's not about taking sides. Its about seeing the good and bad of both sides. About using your judgement to see the situation as it is and not merely draw conclusions based on what you've heard. The world isn't right or wrong, but a mix of both. You have to learn for yourself where you draw the line. I've learned the hard way that placing your faith in something based on their position and not on their morals will only lead to betrayal and hardship. But we are getting off topic."

Suddenly a screech caught both their attention, and they looked up to see Cub jumping off the edge of the mining cart. He landed directly on Feynriel stomach, knocking the wind out of the half elf. Hawke sat up and was about to laugh when another smaller form landed on his back, knocking him forward.

Kitten yelled in his ear, "It's time to get up!"

"Food time!" Cub cried out grabbing Feynriel's face.

"Come on you two, your food is going to get cold if you don't get up," Song called. Hawke used his magic to plucked Cub and Kitten off them and lifted them out of the mining cart. As soon as they were put down the toddlers ran off towards the fire pit. Hawke climbed out and jumped down followed by Feynriel. There were several children in the Pit this morning sharing a large pot of porridge.

"Hey, Stork. Didn't expect to see you this morning. Did you turn up in the night?" Bear asked passing him a bowl. Hawke had begun calling him that as a joke but the other children seem to pick it up. Much to Feynriel's displeasure.

Feynriel frown and took the bowl as he said, "There are Templars searching for me. I can't go home."

"Damn, that's rough. What are you going to do now?"

Hawke answered, "We were just discussing that when we had unexpected company." He gave Bear a pointed look, who just shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"They wanted to wake you. Didn't know they were going to jump on you."

"Anyway, I was thinking to get Feynriel out of the city on a ship to Tevinter. Know of any ships heading in that direction?"

Bear shook his head, "Trade with Tevinter is limited. They only appear for the summer seasons before the storms get too rough. It's storm season now so there hasn't been any ships from Tevinter this month, and they won't appear for another two."

"Too long, Feynriel's going to be found before then."

"Why can't I stay? I've stayed hidden this long." Feynriel asked and a frown formed on his face.

"The Templar's didn't know you were a mage before. Now they have your description and are searching for you. Templar pay people for the capture of apostates or even information on them. Outside this Pit you are a target."

"Why haven't you been taken then? Many people know you are a mage."

"Not as many as you think. In the Under city, Anders and I are considered valuable because of our healing abilities. Not to mention we don't charge any fees. In this place nobody is willing to give that up for a bit of coin."

"Then I'll do that, I'll heal the sick with you." Feynriel said crossing his arms like the matter was settled.

Hawke shook his head and replied, "Healing on the level that Anders does takes years of training. You don't even know how to begin to form magic into a healing spell. Not to mention you haven't learned anything about human anatomy. And unfortunately you don't have a talent in that area. You can't just suddenly become a Healer."

"Why not? You did!"

"I'm still learning from Anders, and at the beginning I only had a minor talent in healing. You can't compare yourself to me. I'm hardly a good example of a properly maturing mage. Its better you set yourself at a slower pace, you expect too much from yourself. You've already been able to do more than I thought you could." Hawke said honestly and softly.

"There is still much you can teach me."

"But it is best that you take another teacher," Hawke interrupted. "Because with me you won't be able to grow to your full potential. We'll figure out how to get you to Tevinter."

Suddenly Feynriel stood up angrily, "I don't want to go to Tevinter. I refuse to leave Kirkwall." With that statement he stormed out of the Pit. Hawke sighed and laid his head in his hands.

"Maker, I fail at being a mentor," he grumbled.

Bear laughed, "Don't worry so, Hawke. Stork's just at the age when boys are hot headed. You tend to forget that you are not much more than a boy yourself. And to quote your own words back at you. You expect too much from yourself."

"But that's because I know I can do it. I know where my limits are. There's a difference."

"Hawke, you have no limits. But your still pushing yourself too much and trying to handle too much. You don't have to save the world."

"No, I'm only trying to save this city." Hawke thought darkly.

"So it's best for you and Feynriel that you're trying to get him a new teacher." Bear continued as he placed the empty bowl in a barrel of water. "He'll cool down and realize the sense of it, until then leave him be. Stork will return when he is ready."

"Very well," Hawke said with a yawn. "I'm going back to my interrupted sleep."

That night Feynriel didn't return, and Hawke became worried about him. Checking with Ducret, he found that no new mages had been brought in. Hawke stocked the Pit waiting for his return. He had Merrill watching for him in the Alienage but Hawke didn't think he would return. He wondered if the lad had try to get out of the city on his own and fell into the same trap as before. The more he thought the more worried he became.

With night falling, Hawke couldn't stand it anymore. He set out to track down Feynriel, hiding in the shadows as he moved. He remembered a few things from the time he had to search for Feynriel before. But what he remembered the most was Samson, son of the bitch Templar who sold his soul to Corypheus. He had barely remember the short meetings he had with the washed out Templar while he had been living in Kirkwall. But one stood out; a conversation about saving mage children. Hawke knew Feynriel would come to him if he tried to leave on his own.

Hawke had seen the begging Templar before, and wondered if he should kill the man and save the lives of all the Templars he corrupted with red lyrium. But Hawke knew that someone else would just step into his shoes, and he would loose his advantage. Hawke stepped out of the shadows he was lurking in, striding towards Samson and drew back his hood.

Samson gave him a knowing smile, and said, "Knew you were going to make an appearance before me sooner or later. Finally sick of the stink of Kirkwall, lad?"

Hawke tilted his head, "How do you know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are. The mighty little Hawke is the talk of the mages and the Under city these days. And since I deal with apostates running from Kirkwall I hear all the stories." Samson said with a smile. "But you didn't come here to listen to me. What can I do for you?"

"I'm not leaving Kirkwall if that's what your asking. I came to inquire about a mage you would have moved recently who had no money."

"Ah, yes. I sent her to a ship captain I know, Reiner. He's been oddly interested in apostates recently. He takes them on his ship to work for him."

"Smuggler or slaver?"

Samson laughed and covered his mouth with his hand, "You do have a head on you. He's just a smuggler, who makes deals with pirates and slavers to allow him safe passage."

"Where is he?" Hawke tapped his fingers on his arms. He wanted to be away, retrieve Feynriel and return to the Pit so he could rest. Samson held out his hand in a universal gesture of a bribe, Hawke glowered and dug into his pocket for some coppers. He placed them in Samson's hand when suddenly the man grabbed his wrist.

Samson pulled him close saying, "Sorry, lad. But this has to be done."

A cold chill ran through his veins as he could smell lyrium on Samson's breath. Hawke felt his magic draining out of him and desperately lashed out with his other hand. Samson grabbed the other hand and held him up in the air.

"You don't realize how much of a bounty is out on you. Reiner is willing to pay me in lyrium for you. Oops..." Samson dodge a well aimed kick to his groin. "You are strong. Been a while since I tested my will against a magic user."

"Let go of me!" Hawke snarled trying to lash out again, but he felt his strength failing. Another weaker kick showed Samson he was winning.

"Stop your struggles, I'm touching your skin and can drain you much faster." Samson said with a smirk. "You know I was saving this pinch of dust just for you. It was such a temptation, but I'm glad I had it. You have so much magic, it's a challenge for me."

Hawke swore weakly, head rolling forward to rest on his chest.

"There now, not so bad is it?" Samson asked but he didn't expect an answer. Hawke eyes closed, as he shuddered from being drained of magic.

"Don't worry, I'll be doing what you asked. I'm taking to you to Reiner. What he will do with you I don't know. I feel bad about it, you being such a wee lad. But business is business." Those were the last words Hawke heard as he fell into darkness.

Hawke awoke with a start and groaned as he strained his shoulder. He found himself tied to a chair, ropes rapped around him holding his arms behind his back. The room around him was full of containers. The smell of the sea and wood filled the air, so he knew he was in a ware house with a dock. Hawke pulled at his binding to found them tight and secure. But at least his magic had returned after that unpleasant draining.

"No wonder mages in the Circles hate Templars when they abuse their abilities." Hawke thought and rolled his head to stretch the stiffness of his neck.

Then he heard a whimper from behind him, and Hawke glanced over his shoulder to find a young woman tied to another chair. She let out another half sob, and Hawke could see she was trembling.

"Are you alright, serah?" Hawke asked, with her backed turned it was hard to see if she had any injuries.

The woman stiffened in surprise and she said, "What? Oh, your awake." She glanced over her shoulder at Hawke, with a worried expression. "I was worried that they had done something to you, coming in as limp as you did."

His stiff neck didn't allow Hawke to look at her long so he turned his gaze forward as he replied, "Just had my magic drained. Nothing damaging. What about you?"

He heard her suck in a breath as she said, "I'm... I'm fine. I'm not hurt." Hawke knew that sound, she was trying to hide her pain, probably because he was a child and she didn't want to frighten him.

So he didn't push the subject, and asked instead, "How did you end up here?"

"I ...wanted to leave Kirkwall and begin my own life. But ... I don't have a lot of money. So I took Samson advice and tried to convince Captain Reiner to take me on as a ship cook. Instead ... He took me captive."

"Right, Reiner. Didn't Samson say something about him wanting mages?" Hawke thought and wondered how he was going to get out of this situation. He hadn't told anyone where he was going, so they won't be looking for him till daylight.

In the silence, the woman asked, "My name is Olivia. What's your's?" She spoke to him in baby talk, trying to distract him or herself from the problem. Hawke suppressed a huff of annoyance with the interruption.

"Hawke."

"Well Hawke did you run away from your parents because you discovered your magic?"

It was a innocent question but Hawke was too distracted to play along, and said, "I have no parents. I was looking for a friend when Samson caught me off guard and captured me."

"Oh I'm sorry...I didn't know... you" Olivia didn't know how to continue and she fell into silence. It was a thick silence but Hawke was thankful for it because it allowed him to think.

Suddenly the room door opened and five men stepped into the room. They all wore the same leather uniform and masks. All of them were armed to the teeth with weapons. But the last man held a lofty air about him, marking him as the leader, Reiner.

"Smugglers, my ass." Hawke thought. "These men are clearly slavers. Smugglers don't where so many weapons openly. It's attracts unwanted attention. Those weapons are for intimidation."

Hawke watched them wearily, but Olivia couldn't see them and asked, "Who's there?"

The slavers arranged themselves around the room circling the two tied mages. Reiner strode up to Hawke, towering over him with an air of distant contempt.

"Are you really Hawke?" Reiner asked staring hard at Hawke. Hawke didn't answer, eyes narrowed, and mouth set into a thin line with his chin tilted up stubbornly.

"Answer me!" Reiner shouted and slapped Hawke across the cheek. Olivia cried out, but Hawke didn't make a sound. He felt blood drip from a cut on his lip. Hawke spat the blood on Reiner, hitting his boot. Reiner snarled as he grabbed the front of Hawke's shirt, lifting him and the chair into the air.

"Stop it, he's only a child!" Olivia cried out, watching them in horror.

Reiner ignored Olivia and shook Hawke like a mabari with his prey. The fierce defiant glow in Hawke's eyes didn't fade. But he answered, "It doesn't matter if I am. You have no intention of letting me go if I wasn't."

Reiner dropped Hawke and the chair hit the floor with a heavy thud. Hawke flinched, nearly biting his tongue. "So you are Hawke. Only the Pirate Slayer would be so fearless."

The men around Hawke stiffened and murmured at the words 'Pirate Slayer. Reiner grabbed Hawke's face tilting it left and right as he was examining him. Hawke stare ferociously back at him, and tried to jerk out of his grip, but Reiner hold was firm.

"I didn't expect you to be so young. A boy yes, but your still wetting the bed. And covered in rags." He said, letting go of Hawke with a push like he was disgusted with him.

"So sorry to disappoint you," Hawke replied dryly, blood dripping down his chin. Reiner raised his hand to hit Hawke again.

"No, no stop. Don't hurt him, please. Please. He doesn't know what he's saying," Olivia pleaded at the top of her lungs. Reiner turned his hand on her, knuckles catching her at an angle and she fell to the ground. She screamed and began to cry.

Reiner gave her a disgusted look, "Get her out of my sight." Reiner's men complied and cut Olivia bindings. Olivia whimpered as rough hands grabbed her arms and pulled her up. Two guards shared a look over Olivia that made Hawke afraid for the young woman. Hawke turned his fierce gaze back at Reiner as Olivia was dragged away.

"Still playing the hero? I'd be more worried about myself than her if I was you." Reiner said pulling out a knife from his belt. Hawke watched the knife wearily as Reiner began waving it in front of Hawke. "Do you know how much trouble you've caused at sea when you killed Ravinger Gineste? Of course you don't. You created a void in power, and every two bit pirate tried to take his place."

"You're a slaver why do you care about pirate business?" Hawke dare to say.

Reiner was on him in an eye blink, knife held against Hawke's cheek, and said, "Because I had dealings with Ravinger. He had plans for Kirkwall and I was apart of that. But you destroyed two years of planning in one night."

"Steady...steady...you're not helpless yet," he told himself. Hawke breathed heavily through his nose at the point of panicking as the dagger was pressed into his cheek. Hawke held back from trying to do a mind blast. When blood dripped down his cheek, Reiner let up and stood back.

Hawke face was emotionless as he asked, "So what are you going to do with me, then?"

Reiner tilted his head studying Hawke, "Such bravo. I'd like to just kill you, but you're too good to deserve such a simple fate. I plan to take you and sell you. I'm sure someone will want the Famed Pirate Slayer. But before then you will need to be broken. I'm going to enjoy doing that."

Hawke swallowed his fear of Reiner's cold voice. Reiner leaned over so Hawke had to stare into his murderous eyes. Then Reiner continued, "First we must move you to a more secure location. Then we can begin."

A sudden distant shout caught their attention. Reiner went to the door to shout, "What's going on?"

"An attack, Captain!"

Reiner snarled and left with the two guards leaving Hawke alone. Hawke knew this would be his only chance. He struggled against his bindings but they held fast. Hawke knew he was in trouble and the only tool he had was is magic.

"And the only magic I can do with my hands tied is mind blast. Mind Blast? Maybe I can use the force of the mind blast to break the bindings?" Hawke thought. He focused his magic and release it in the unfocused mind blast. The air around him rippled and the knocked over chair Olivia had been sitting in flew into the wall.

"Not close enough..." Hawke said to himself and tried again. He release the magic directly around his body. He groaned as the blast hit himself as well as the bindings. The rope strained against the blast and then broke off. Hawke rubbed his arms where he knew bruises would be forming. But he didn't have time to heal himself as the door open and one of the slavers returned to see what the noise was about.

The slaver shouted when he saw the broken bindings. Hawke direct a streak of lightning at him, knocking him back against the door. Hawke turned his other hand and threw a ball of fire. The slaver collapsed to the ground. Hawke didn't waste any time as he knew the other slavers wouldn't be far behind. He formed a stone armor around himself.

Hawke picked up the sword that the slaver had been carrying. It was too long for him, but he tied it into it's sheath, and gripped it like a staff. His breath was heavy as if he had been running and he felt the edge of battle lust coursing through his body. The magic grew with his need and Hawke felt it surging from within. He felt like he would need to release it soon or have it burn him from within. He headed out of the room toward battle.

The moment he stepped out on to the walkway a slaver spotted him. Hawke hit him with a spirit bolt stunning him before striking out with a stone fist. The slaver was knocked over the banister and down to the floor below. An explosion alerted Hawke to the battle below. Hawke walked up to the edge and stared down.

The slavers were engaged in battle with his siblings, along with Aveline and Varric. It was total chaos, with Carver heading head long into traps with only Bethany's Barrier preventing him from sustaining heavy injury. Aveline was fulling engaged with a slaver wielding a great sword and unable to stop another man from charging directly at Bethany and Varric. Hawke raised his hand and froze the attacker to the spot. Varric didn't hesitate to put a bolt through the man's head. Bethany looked confused but she had to focus on keeping her brother alive.

Using the sword as a staff Hawke focused his magic, casting a aura over the group increasing their battle abilities. Once that was completed, he raised his sword staff above his head directing lighting onto all the slavers he could see. The slavers suddenly found themselves caught between two fronts. Hawke attacking from behind and the advancing group of Aveline and Carver.

"You!" Reiner's furious snarl echoed in Hawke's ears. A dagger was forced into the gaps of Hawke's stone armor, but only nicked Hawke's ribs. Hawke ducked and rolled away from Reiner.

"I'm going to kill you!" he sounded manic. Reiner had a few deep cuts in his armor, and his daggers were bloody. Reiner dove for Hawke, thrusting his twin daggers down for an attack. Hawke used his sheathed sword to deflect the attack as he focused on his spell. Reiner was in close to Hawke, and went for another strike. In that moment Hawke raised his hand, and directed a force blast directly at Reiner's chest. Reiner flew across the room and hit a pillar with a crack. He was held there by Hawke's magic, and then Varric pinned him there with a crossbow bolt through the chest. The slavers dead, Hawke turned and walk towards the other room.

"Hawke!" Varric cried when he saw Hawke's moving form above. Hawke ignored him and continued walking. He forced the locked room open with a single blast to the door, knocking it inwards.

Then he heard Olivia's screams, "Someone please help me!" Hawke turned to find her in the grip of the two slavers. Her robe had been half torn open, and she had her hands held down with the two slavers on top of her.

"Can't do magic without your hands can you, wench," one of the slaver snarled.

"Leave her alone!" Hawke cried, but he was too late. He could feel her changing as she let a demon take her. The burst of fire knocked the slavers backwards, and the twisted form of a abomination stood up. This wasn't the possession of equal that Anders had with Justice. Olivia had let the demon take her to get its power, but the demon took everything. Olivia's body, and mind, casting her soul out. She was dead as soon as she had let it.

Hawke felt the abomination's wrath turn on him, and fire pored from the palm of it's hand. Hawke raised a Barrier, but Aveline stepped in front of him protecting him with her shield. Carver ran forward, striking the abomination with a large sweep of his sword. Bethany was at Hawke's side casting spells to protect Aveline and Carver from the abomination's fire.

Hawke felt angry at the injustice of it all. Olivia had only been torment and afraid, and the demon had taken advantage of that. But now she was dead because she choose to let a demon possess her. Hawke felt the wild pulse of magic within as it stirred with his anger. He used his rage to collect his magic and pooled it in his hand turning it into fire. Hawke hadn't tried this spell out side the Fade, and the heat of the fire burned his hand.

Hawke looked up and in a commanding tone ordered Aveline and Carver out of the way. Aveline stepped back at the command but Carver hesitated a moment striking again.

"Now!" Hawke's voice was nearly a snarl and Carver was startled enough to dive out of the way. Hawke pointed the palm of his hand and unleashed his spear of fire. It hit the abomination in the face, silencing any screams it would have released as the fire engulfed it. The abomination collapsed to the ground as a pile of ash and a scorch mark on the ground. In the moment of silence after the sounds of battle ended, the heavy breathing of the companions was loud.

Bethany knelt down by Hawke taking in his cuts and bruises, and asked, "What happen? Are you alright, Hawke?"

Hawke stared at her with wide eyes, breathing rapidly like he couldn't get enough air. In the light if the torches Hawke skin was ashen. Bethany reached out a hand to heal him, then Hawke flinch and fade stepped away from her. This startled her as much as it worried her.

"Hawke your hurt, let me heal you." Bethany said gently trying not to startle him. Hawke shook his head, and disappeared out the door. Bethany and Varric rushed to the door to follow him. Hawke steps were slightly unsteady, hand trailing along the wall, heading to a closed door.

The door was locked, and Hawke called out to Varric. Varric gave him a concerned look before kneeling down and picked the lock. It was a simple lock and Varric had it open in a matter of minutes. He pushed it open and Hawke walked past him into the room. The desk with papers on shipments showed it was the Captain's office. Hawke headed to the chest and searching through it found his pouch and cloak.

The companions watched him from a distance, and Bethany called, "Hawke, please let us help you. It safe, and we won't hurt you."

Hawke took out a rag and wet it with a healing potion, as he said, "I know. I know. I'm not afraid. I can heal myself. I can't start relying on you for help." He began wiping away the blood from his face, as he cast a healing spell over his wounds. With the combine use of magic and potion the cut and bruises faded under their eyes. He rapped his blue cloak tight around himself and began to feel better.

Varric was the first one to step up to Hawke, not touching him, but asking gently, "How did you get here?"

"Got caught ... had my magic drained. Then brought here for Reiner to sell me off because I'm the Pirate Slayer." Hawke vaguely said, as his breathing began to slow. Varric flinched at the name.

"Why didn't you escape when you had the chance? You didn't need to fight. We would have handled it." Carver asked, arms crossed.

Hawke gave him a withered look, and said, "Had to save the other mage who had been captured."

"The abomination?"

"Yes," Hawke looked away in shame, and picked up his sword staff.

Bethany caught his shoulder gently and turned him to look at her, as she said, "You couldn't have done anything to stop it. She made her own choice."

"I know, but it doesn't stop it from hurting. I just wish the Circle was safe haven from the horrors of the world instead of the prison it is. Maybe then mages wouldn't turn out like this." Hawke said honestly, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

In a moment of silence, Hawke stepped away and said, "I'm going home." When Varric and Aveline stepped up to go with him, Hawke held up his hand stopping them. "I'll go alone. There more slavers out there for you to eliminate. I rather you be doing that instead of trying to coddle me."

Without waiting for an answer Hawke walked toward the entrance and closed the door firmly behind himself. It was dawn and the light of the morning sun did nothing to the shadows over Kirkwall. Hawke slid along the walls and headed back down into Dark town. The early morning hours was the only time of day that the Under city was inactive. Hawke had no problems reaching the Pit. The Pit was dark, as all the children were still sleeping. Hawke easily slipped past them and headed toward his mining cart bed. He leaned the sword against it, and unstrapped his belt of potions, laying it down. He climbed the mound of dirt beside the cart and fell into the straw and furs.

He didn't want anyone to see him like this; Small, weak, and afraid, becuase he wasn't. Hawke curled his cloak around himself forming a tight ball. Tonight he desperately wanted to go to his bed in the mansion. To have the soft sheet fold around him, smelling softly of his mother when she washed them. To have the warmth of the family mabari, Bear, draped over his feet. To hear the distant whispering of the city muffled by a strong wall. He wanted to go back so badly it tore at his heart. Hawke gave a half sob and half whimper.

"Hawke?" warm arms suddenly encircled him and drew him back against a soft chest.

"Feynriel?" Hawke asked surprised, glancing over his shoulder at the half elf.

"What happen? Why are you crying?"

Hawke sniffed and said, "I'm not crying. Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

"You have?" Feynriel said in momentary surprise. "Why? You never worried before."

"That was before you were being hunted by Templars. Of course I was worried." Hawke snapped.

"Oh...I'm sorry. But I went searching for the Dalish."

"The Dalish?"

"Yes, I heard about Merrill's tribe is staying in the mountains. And I had hoped that they would allow me to apprentice with one of their mages." Feynriel said hesitantly, hands fingering each other.

"And why couldn't you tell me this?" Hawke's voice had a tingle of anger.

"Because I wanted to do it on my own. To prove that I can make my own choices." Feynriel said firmly, and stubbornly.

"Going alone tends to lead you into trouble. Trust me, you need to relay on your friends." Hawke replied softly. "You still could have told me. I wouldn't have stopped you."

"But you were trying to send me away!" Feynriel voice raised, "I don't want to leave. I want to stay in Kirkwall. I want..." Then his voice trailed off.

"Feynriel, I know I'm stubborn and bit of a authoritarian. But you can talk to me. I only wanted to give you the best chance at learning to control your abilities, and the mages in Tevinter are the best choice. If you don't want to go to Tevinter then I won't make you." Hawke explained trying to be honest.

Feynriel was quiet a moment before he replied, "Alright, Hawke, I understand."

"Good, now I'm going to sleep. In the morning you need to go talk to your mother and tell her what's happening. I think she sent Bethany and Carver looking for you." Hawke said as he leaned into Feynriel's warmth, eyes slowly closing.

"If you say so, Hawke." Feynriel was humoring him.

"Don't be like that. She's just worried about you. Don't push her out of your life just yet. You never know when...*yawn*... you'll lose her." Against his will Hawke's eyes closed and fell asleep. Feynriel cuddled closer and whispered, "Good night, Hawke."


	16. Chapter 16

New Age

Chapter Sixteen: Lost Wolves

"Hold still Hawke or I'm going to cut you," Isabela held the young mage still as she used iron scissors to cut off a lock of black hair.

"But it tickles." Hawke squirmed on his stool. "Can you stop touching the back of my neck?"

"Enough, you can't be that sensitive," Isabela tapped him on the head with her knuckles. "Why do you what your hair cut anyway? It's not that long, barely touching your shoulders."

"He got called a girl the other day," Varric said watching them with amusement.

"Well, you'd be pretty if you let your hair grow out. I could even braid it with ribbons if you want," Isabela teased, twirling a lock.

"You can't see it but I'm giving you both a death glare." Hawke said as he was facing the wall of Varric's room. " Any way, I can't have hair limiting my vision."

"Hmm, sure Hawke." Isabela hummed unconvinced. She pulled Hawke's bangs straight so she could cut them. Hawke froze stiff at the sight of the blades near his face and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Hawke, what's wrong?" Isabela asked as she paused lowering the scissors.

"Nothing... nothing...it's fine. Just a little nervous about blades being near my face that's all," Hawke replied trying to steady his breathing.

Isabela glanced at the pink scar tissue on Hawke's cheek, and said, "Those are perfectly understandable instincts, dearie."

"No cute names." Hawke said as he closed his eyes, "Can we finish this cut, so I don't look like a Avvar savage, please?"

Isabela smirked an complied, making quick work out of the bangs. She ran her fingers through Hawke hair spiking his bangs up, as she said, "There all done. Now you look like a handsome little man."

Hawke ran his fingers through his hair and took the mirror Varric held out to him. Hawke stared at himself, and inwardly sighed. The baby face that stared back at him was a bit worn, with dark shadows beginning to form under his eyes and a new scar acrossing his face. He didn't recognize himself any more. He began to flatten his hair down in the normal style he usually wore.

"It'll do. Thank you Isabela," Hawke smiled at her and brushed off some hair from his shoulder.

"I don't know why you had to cut your hair here in my room," Varric said eyeing the pile of hair on the floor.

"Well I can't bring a child into my room. There are things in there that will scar the poor boy." Isabela said with a quick smile.

"And I only trust Isabela with a pair of blades near me," Hawke explained. Then twirling his hand he created a tiny whirl wind and blew the hair out the window. Isabela touched by Hawke's trust, ruffled his hair again. Hawke batted her hand away only to find her fingers tickling his sides, causing him to laugh in surprise. He rolled away from her fingers but found Isabela had moved with him.

"Stop it!" Hawke said between giggles, and ducked under the table.

"Make me!" Isabela laughed and flipped over the table to grab Hawke. Hawke backed up, knocking over a pile of books.

"Hey! Take it outside you two before you destroy my room," Varric ordered but there was a broad smile on his face.

"Hawke!"

They all paused as they heard Hawke's name being called over and over in the distance accompanied by crying. Hawke didn't hesitate before he was out of the room and heading towards the tavern floor with Varric and Isabela on his heels. There they found the barkeeper, Corff shouting at Bear who was struggling to hold a crying Kitten and wailing Cub in his arms.

"I know I'm not suppose to be here but I need to find Hawke," Bear changed his grip on Cub who was trying to pull out of his hold. This statement was accompanied by more shouting from Corff, which caused the toddlers to shout even louder. The patrons began yelling at them to be quiet.

"Well this is chaos," Varric remarked. Hawke scowled and strode through the gathering crowd and up to Bear.

"Benet Scoke, what in the Maker's name is going on?" Hawke asked. Isabela picked Kitten from Bear's arms, trying to calm her. With one arm free, Bear rapped Cub in a hug clutching him close.

Bear looked relieved to see him and said, "Oh, thank the Maker your..." The rest of Bears words were drown out by the patrons shouts. Hawke turned and gave them a fierce scowl but that didn't deter the drunks.

Hawke gestured to Varric, "Flash bomb, please. Bear cover Cubs eyes." Varric fished into his belt and pulled out a small thin tube that he tossed to the center of the room. The resulting flash blinded everyone except those who closed their eyes. The patrons groaned and rubbed at their eyes but it was quieter.

"Now you lot be quiet! This is an emergency. If you go back to your drinking peacefully and the next round is on Varric." Hawke shouted, crossing his arms. The patrons settled back into their seat with a bit of grumbling but passively. Kitten hiccuped in Isabella's arms, while Cub was sucking on his thumb. But Hawke could see the fear in their eyes as so many adults stared at them.

"Come, lets go up to Varric's room where there isn't a audience." Hawke said waving Bear past him.

"I don't want kids in my tavern. This isn't a nursery." Corff stated angrily.

Hawke glanced over his shoulder with a cold stare, and said, "Maybe next time I'll walk past you getting robbed Corff."

Corff went red face and was about to make an angry reply when Norah touched Corff's arm halting him. Norah voice was calm as she said, "Let them go Corff. The poor lad had some trouble. Let Hawke deal with it. It's an emergency and only temporary."

Hawke nodded his thanks and they all went up to Varric's room. Cub and Kitten were settled on Varric bed, where they promptly went to sleep. Bear sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers enclosed by Cub's tiny hand. Hawke pulled up a chair to sit beside him .

"What happened Bear?"

Bear looked at him with haunted eyes, and said, "Serena is missing."

"What? When?"

"Last night, I ... asked her to marry me and come live with me." Bear admitted.

Hawke slapped him on the shoulder, "Finally, and she said yes?"

Bear nodded with a blush, "But we don't have the money for a ring. So Serena went back to her house to retrieve one of her mothers heirlooms that she had hidden. But she didn't return!"

"How long has she been gone?"

"Several hours. But I know something happened. She would never leave Cub and Kitten alone for so long." Bear thrust his head into his hands.

"Are you sure she didn't just get some marriage fright and go into hiding?" Isabela asked. Bear looked up at her with a shattered look.

Hawke glared at Isabela, and patted Bear's arm gently,"If you had ever seen Song with Bear or the toddlers you would never say that. She loves them all like the sun, moon and stars."

"She isn't a person to make rash decisions either." Varric said. "Where did she live before?"

"Low Town with her father. That fat bastard used to beat her, so she never stayed at home and wandered the streets. She ... prostituted herself to get money. When one of her friends got pregnant and died giving birth to Cub and Kitten she adopted them. But her father thought they were hers and cast her out. She told me she lived inconstant fear of rape in Dark town. At least until she found Hawke and the safety of the Pit." Bear explained, with a shadowed expression. "I don't know where she lived before. But I think her father name is Harmon Floch."

"Oh...him," Varric said with a scowl, fingering Bianca.

Hawke turned to Varric and asked, " You know him?"

Varric waved his hand, "Floch is a small time merchant in wine shipping. Though he tends to sample more of his cargo than is allowed. He's in debt right now with the Coterie."

"You think he might have done something to Serena if he found her?" Bear asked, clenching his teeth.

"We don't know what happened, but we're going to find out." Hawke said standing. "Lets get Aveline she can get us into Floch house so we can interrogate him."

"I'm coming with you," Bear said firmly.

"No." Hawke replied glancing at him.

"She is my fiancee. I'm going to find her and keep her safe!"

"No, you have to take care of Cub and Kitten." Hawke gestured at the sleeping twins.

"But..."

"There are more important things than you proving your masculinity. You are an adult now. You have responsibilities and one of those is taking care of the little ones." Hawke said sternly. Bear's shoulders slumped, and Hawke tapped his arm. "This is important and Song would trust only you to care for them."

Varric said, "Trust us, we'll get her back. You can stay here until we do. I'll pay Corff extra to keep him quiet. Since it seems I'll be paying for a round of house drinks."

Hawke shrugged and said, " I couldn't say I'd pay for it. And I'll pay you back."

"Okay, but Hawke if you can't find her alive. I want Floch dead." Bear stated in a hard tone.

Hawke met his hard gaze with one of his own and said, "Of course."

Aveline rubbed her forehead, looking at the entrance to Floch house, and said, "You know I can't interrogate a man because his daughter has been missing for a couple of hours."

Hawke crossed his arms, "How about this then? She's been missing for several months. Serena hadn't returned to this house since I met her, and probably even before then."

"That'll work. But your going to have to stay out here Hawke. I can't look professional with a child following me around."

"Very well, but if he's being difficult call me in. I'll pick his brains with magic." Hawke stated, and leaned back into the shadows.

"You can do that?" Isabela asked startled.

"It's not a talent I'm good at and I feel disgusting afterwards. But sometimes you have to get information, and it's less messy than beating it out of them." Hawke shrugged.

Aveline covered her eyes, "Why do you make comments that make me worry about you all the time?"

"You asked. We've lost enough time. The sooner we find Song the better."

Aveline scrubbed her face and turned to the door, saying, "Right."

It wasn't twenty minutes later that Aveline returned with bloody and bruised knuckles. Hawke reached up and gently healed them saying, "You didn't call me."

"Sometimes you just need to hit a man to get him to talk." Aveline said darkly.

"So?"

"He sold her to slavers to pay off his debts. There's going to be a small auction in Darktown docks before they are going to be moved." Varric explained. "It'll happen at midnight."

"Good that'll give me enough time to stop by the Pit and put on my armor." Hawke said and walked out of the dark shadows through Low Town. "Do you want to come with me or shall I meet you there."

"We'll come. It's better to stay together." Aveline said, walking by his side.

"How many times did you hit him?" Hawke asked.

Aveline scowl harden and she said, "Enough. But he deserves more. I'll be back with the guards to arrest him for slavery."

"Good. I'd rather Song not live in fear of him anymore."

It was discreet but a small crowd of people had begun forming in the Dark Town docks. A wooden stage had been quickly assembled at the top of the docks. Five boats of different sizes were tied to the dock, manned by a couple of men. Hawke and his companions sat in the shadows at the top of the stairs over looking the dock area. Standing in his cloak beside Varric, Hawke looked like another dwarf.

"I'd like to burn down these docks one day. So much trouble happen here." Hawke thought, as he stared down at the crowd.

Isabela was tapping her knife against the railing, and Aveline snarled, "Will you stop that?"

"A little edgy aren't you guards woman?" Isabela smirked at Aveline and pointed her knife at her. "Can't take a little tension? Relax, this is a simple swipe and run."

"I'd rather arrest them all with a squad of guards," Aveline snarled, knocking the knife away.

"Enough," Hawke said firmly. "We talked about this. There no guarantee that Song won't be killed if the auction is interrupted. We'll find Song and take her back when she is being transported. It's a quick and silent operation." Aveline and Isabela fell silent but continued to glare at each other.

Hawke sighed inwardly and thought, "Why must these two always bash heads before the fighting starts? It's like a dog and cat in the same room, they can't help but fight."

Then there was movement on the stage and everyone focused there. A slaver with a raven feather mask stepped into the center of the stage and gave a dramatic bow.

"Greetings, I am the Slave Master. Thank you for coming to our prompt auction. There are some goods that need to be sold." The slavers voice was low and gruff but carried across the crowd. "Since this is rushed there will be special prices on the goods for sale. Now lets bring out the goods."

"Goods, those are people." Isabela snarled.

Aveline nodded, and said, "For once we agree."

Hawke gestured at them to be silent, as the first man in chains was brought onto the stage. The slave master began calling prices as hands went into the air. Hawke gritted his teeth as the man was sold and pulled onto a waiting boat. Another man and woman were pulled on to the stage. He wanted to save them all, but it was too much of a risk. He noted where the slaves were being pulled from.

"Now, we have a rare good with us today," the slaver announced, and gestured with his hand. Hawke's mouth dropped open when he saw the chained qunari being dragged on to the stage. The crowd fell into rough whispers that combined into a loud clamor.

"Is that...?" Varric asked leaning on the railing to get a better look.

"Yes," Hawke replied. "A Saarebas."

He knew this qunari as well. It was the qunari called Ketojan, that Sister Petrice had taken and had asked Hawke to escort him to freedom. Except he learned that the whole thing is a set up, so Hawke would be killed by the Qunari and enrage those who oppose the Qunari's presence.

"The Qunari aren't going to be pleased about this." Varric remarked.

"Isn't that an understatement," Hawke thought, and then said. "It seem's like we are going to have to act sooner rather than later."

"May I introduce you to Ketojan, a qunari mage," the feather masked slaver said with a smirk. There were shouts from the crowd and the slave master gestured with his hands for silence.

"Yes, yes. I know what you are thinking aren't mages dangerous and qunari even more deadly. But I assure you Ketojan is harmless. Observe." The slaver turned and addressed the qunari like a dog, "Ketojan, sit!"

Ketojan knelt down on the stage and the slavers smile widened. "You see, he's as obedient as a dog. The Qunari train their mage to be submissive and bind them in chains." He tugged on Ketojan chain, forcing him onto his hands. Hawke saw a flash of pointed teeth as Ketojan snarled.

"Now lets start the bidding at 200 silvers!"

"Fool, he's going to start a war in the city over a bit of coin," Hawke growled as the bidding began.

"What?" Aveline asked, "Over a single qunari? But other qunari have left or gone missing and they didn't care."

"The Qunari are very aggressive about their control of their mages. If a Saarebas is separated from their keeper, they must be slain, or commit suicide. The Qunari will be after him." Hawke explained.

"That's just great," Aveline remarked.

"How do we know he can do magic?" someone suddenly shouted. "If your charging so much for him, he'd better be worth it!"

The crowd attention turned to the slave master. The man cleared his throat and said, "Of course he can do magic. Ketojan, spell!" The qunari didn't move to comply with the order and sat staring at nothing.

"Ketojan, fire spell," the slaver ordered again. But Ketojan continued to sit and only his chest moved as he breathed. A couple of people in the crowd chuckled.

The slaver clenched his jaw and grabbed his whip from his belt, as he ordered, "Cast a fire spell, Ketojan." When Ketojan didn't react to the order, the slaver snapped his whip across the qunari's chest. Ketojan hissed in pain, but didn't move as a red mark appeared across his chest.

"Now use your magic you hornless dog!" the slave master roared but Ketojan growled back at him. This time the slave master's whip caught Ketojan across the face, knocking his broken mask off and relieved his sown closed eyelids.

Ketojan rose with a roar, and threw lightning at the slave master hitting him in the chest knocking him off the stage. People in the crowd screamed and moved away from the enraged qunari.

"By the Void! Kill it! Kill it!" one of the slavers yelled. Two slaver guards drew their weapons and moved to attack but were stabbed by the points of a frozen wall.

"Well there goes stealth and speed." Hawke said calmly. He was used to planning in the moment. He pointed at the door left of the stage, ordering Aveline and Isabela to go after the slaves.

"Varric and I will cover you until you get there. Kill the slavers and protect the slaves. Find Song and keep her by your side. Now go!" Hawke ordered. Aveline led the charge through the crowd of people as Isabela followed behind heading directly toward the door.

Hawke kept Ketojan's attacks from hitting the retreating crowd. He didn't particularly care about people trying to buy slaves but he didn't want anyone saying they were attacked by a Qunari mage. Varric raised Bianca to begin shooting.

"Varric, don't shoot the Saarebas. Just eliminate the slavers, please."

"And how are you going to stop this rampage then?" Varric asked as a lightning bolt hit the wall bellow them.

"This is hardly a rampage. He's only shooting randomly."

"Hardly a rampage?" Varric said doubtfully.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with him. You just keep the slavers from attacking him or me." Hawke stated, as he began to walk slowly down the stairs focusing on blocking any stray attacks.

When the crowd vanished down the tunnels, Hawke was free to approach the stage with Varric at his back. He pushed back his hood so he could see. A rogue slaver shouted at them before Varric shot him down. Suddenly Ketojan began a storm of lightning, filling the space with streaks of lightning. Hawke created a barrier around Varric and himself, but continued his steady pace towards Ketojan. Varric watch awed as it seemed like the lightning parted like a stream around a rock. While it was only a short distance to the stage it seemed to take far longer.

When they were in hearing distance, Hawke called out, " **Saarebaskost**." Ketojan froze in the middle of casting and the lightning abruptly stopped. Hawke stepped on to the stage, with Varric targeting Ketojan with Bianca. Hawke tapped Bianca and shook his head. He gestured for Varric to stay in position as he approached the chained qunari.

" **Saarebaskost** ," Hawke said again and Ketojan gaze focused on Hawke's approach. The stitched closed eyelids unnerved Hawke and he turned his gaze away. Then he noticed the mask and he picked it up, thankful it was in one piece. Hawke continued moving at a steady pace so not to startle the Qunari until he stood right before him. Ketojan stared at the air right above him, where he thought Hawke's face would be.

"Saarebas, I am Hawke," he introduced himself. Ketojan glanced down, surprise crossing his face for a moment when he realized how short Hawke was. "I saw your plight and came to your aid. The danger is over, you have nothing to fear." He glanced at Varric who confirmed his words with a signal for the all clear.

When Ketojan didn't react, Hawke asked gently, " Saarebas, I need you to kneel for me so I can heal you're wounds." Ketojan knelt placing his hands on his knees. Hawke winced in sympathy at the red welt across his chest. Ketojan flinched at the touch of the healing spell but did not move again until Hawke was finished.

Hawke nearly jumped when Ketojan's clawed hand closed around his own. Ketojan felt Hawke's baby soft skin, and placed it against his palm as if measuring the size. Hawke giggled as Ketojan's hand dwarfed his own.

Realizing what Ketojan was wondering, Hawke said, "That's right I'm small. I'm a human child."

Ketojan quickly dropped Hawke's hand like he couldn't touch him and moved to stand. But Hawke stopped him by grabbing his arm, saying, "Stay. I'm not done looking at your wounds."

Hawke reached up to touch the welt on Ketojan face, gently healing it along with swollen lips and torn eyelids. Ketojan leaned into Hawke's touch like a beaten dog needing a bit of kindness. The touch only lasted a moment before Ketojan stiffen and pulled away.

Hawke gently brought up the mask and placed it back on Ketojan, "There all done." He turned back to look at Varric who stared at him open mouthed.

"Hawke, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it. But you stopped a Qunari rampage without a single attack. Nobody is going to believe me if I tell this story," Varric said bewildered.

"Qunari are mortal like the rest of us. If you take the time to talk to them they are reasonable. Sort of..." Hawke replied as Ketojan stood up.

"Hawke!" Isabela called from the door. Beside her stood Song, dressed only in a rag, and clinging to her arm.

"Song!" Hawke rushed over to her with Ketojan following his every step. When she saw Hawke, Song dived for him crushing him in a hug.

"Hawke...Hawke," she sobbed into his neck, clinging to him.

Hawke rubbed her back, giving her soothing words, "It's alright, Serena. It's safe, you're safe."

"Hawke... I hoped and prayed to the Maker you would come for me. And you..." Song continued crying tears of relief. Hawke untied his cloak and wrapped it around Song body. He checked her for wounds and found a couple of bruises.

Hawke looked over to Isabela, and asked, "The slavers and slaves?"

"Aveline is freeing the slaves as we speak. Most of the slavers ran as soon as we appeared." Isabela reported.

"Then I need you to go after them, Isabela. I don't want to see them in the city ever again. But don't take any risks. If you can't get them, find where they are hiding and tell Aveline." Hawke ordered, and Isabela nodded before disappearing into the tunnels.

"Varric I need you to go topside and report what happened to the first guard you see. Aveline is going to need some back up. Song, Serena. I need you to go with Varric. Can you do that? He'll take you to Bear, Cub and Kitten. They're waiting for you." Hawke asked gently. Song sniffed and nodded, standing back up on her own but clung to Hawke's cloak.

"And what are you going to be doing?" Varric asked eyeing Ketojan's looming form.

"I'll be taking this big guy back to his people." Hawke saw Varric's worried look and continued. "They're not going to see me. I'll take him to where the qunari can find him and then disappear. It'll be fine, Varric."

"If you say so, Hawke."

"Go on. I'll meet you both back at the Hanged Man." Hawke made a shooing gesture at them.

"Stay safe, Hawke." Song said as she followed Varric up the stairs.

Hawke looked up at Ketojan, saying, "Come along, Saarebas, lets find you're Arvaarad." Hawke led him into the tunnels of Dark Town. Since living in Dark Town, Hawke had explored the endless mining tunnels mapping their passages. He went towards one of the tunnels that exited onto the Wounded Coast where he knew there would be a group of Qunari searching. He had encounter them before and attempted to keep Ketojan safe from them, only to have Ketojan kill himself once he was free.

But now he has no evidence Sister Patricia had planned this. He would have to be weary of her involvement in the campaign against the Qunari. He knew she saw the Qunari as a threat to her belief and wanted them eliminated. Hawke himself just wanted them gone without blood shed this time. He'd rather keep the nobles alive and not have to deal with a civil war that would nearly destroy the city.

They reach the cave entrance and the sun was just rising into the sky. Hawke stopped Ketojan before they exited the cave. Hawke peeked out of the cave. The sun's rays temporally blinded him after being in the dark tunnels so long. When his eyes adjusted he saw a group of qunari sitting around a camp fire and a pot of boiling water. Hawke ducked back inside before they spotted him.

"This is where we part Saarebas. There a bunch of Qunari just outside. All you have to do is walk forward and they'll see you." Hawke said, and touched Ketojan to guide him to the entrance. He was surprised when Ketojan knelt down. Ketojan slowly reached out to touch Hawke's face, and began mapping his appearance with touch. Hawke felt how gentle Ketojan was trying to be and leaned into Ketojan's touch.

"I wish you weren't so committed to following the Qun and you're death. I hate a wasted life." Hawke said as he broke away from Ketojan's touch. "If you get the chance, tell your Arvaarad what happen. You need to warn them that someone is trying to start a war with them."

Ketojan stood up but didn't move. Hawke grabbed his legs from behind and directed him toward the entrance. It was almost comical for his tiny figure moving the giant like a puppet. He gave Ketojan a gentle push, saying, "Go on."

Ketojan stepped forward on his own but glanced back at Hawke. Hawke waved him onwards saying, "May you find peace in the Qun."

Ketojan walk forward, disappearing into the light. Hawke turned away, slipping back into the shadows of the tunnels. He didn't want to know what would happen to Ketojan. He witnessed his death once and didn't need to see it again.

You know that no mater what you do Ketojan dies. But I really want to save Ketojan, so I left the chapter a bit open ended. Comment bellow if you want to see Ketojan return in a later chapter.

Anyway, Have a Good Day.


End file.
